Old Friends Return with Dangerous Cases
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: "Mai?" a girl asked, Mais' eyes snapped open. "Kiiroibara?" Mai asked, said girl glomped Mai. "Mai?" the team asked her. 'Oh boy' Mai thought turning and scratched the back of her head nervously. Sequel to A Bloody Past can bring a Bloody Future, rated T!
1. An old friend returns

**Sequel to A Bloody Past can bring a Bloody Future, if you haven't read it, please read it before this one. Anyway on with the story, I'm not gonna bother with a summary.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"_Mai?" a girl asked, Mais' eyes snapped open._

"_Kiiroibara?" Mai asked, said girl glomped Mai._

"_Mai?" the team asked her'_

'_Oh boy' Mai thought turning and scratched the back of her head nervously. _

Mai looked at Kiiroibara, or Kii as she liked to be called. The girl had grown taller from when she last saw her. She still had the same hair; she wore a red top with blue jeans, one of her hands still in the pockets, the other still half way out to meet Mais' hand. Her green eyes gleamed at Mai with happiness. She still had the same black cap on as usual.

"Kii, it's been….." Mai trailed off.

"Too long," Kii finished and glomped the younger brunette.

"You have no idea," Mai said, Kii let go of her and walked forwards to the SPR group.

"So what paranormal phenomenon have you experienced?" Naru asked pulling Mai into his lap and resting his chin on her neck, Kii raised a brow.

"Smart remark comes out of your mouth, and I'll hit ya," Mai warned, Kii held her hands up in defence.

"Well my mom recently moved us into the Shi mansion," Kii said, Mai stared at her wide eyed.

"And you didn't stop her because?" Mai asked, Kii smiled and scratched her head nervously.

"Because we thought the legends were just legends," Kii said, Mai sighed and shook her head.

"Lesson number one Kii, it's always real," Mai said, Kii sighed.

"You're telling me. Either way we can hear singing in the middle of the night, it'll sound like it's coming from the walls. My mom was in the kitchen by herself, when the freshly boiled kettle threw itself at her. My father's been pushed down the stairs a number of times. My bed will suddenly move. I'll see this figure almost all the time but I just shake it off, I mean with the things I've seen I normally think it's nothing," Kii trailed off, Mai narrowed her eyes.

"What else?" she asked, Kii sighed.

"The bathtub will suddenly fill up, but it fills up with blood, even when you're in the bath, it'll become red like blood. In the morning I sometimes wake up and there's a hand print of blood on my bed sheets. I've gone downstairs in the middle of the night for a drink, the kitchen cupboards will be open, all the china will be out as will the rest of the dishes, food would be scattered. When I'm finished putting them back, I'd get my water but the TV would turn on. I'd go in a turn it off and there'd be a figure behind me, but when I'd turn around there'd be nothing there," Kii said, Mai giggled a little.

"Sounds like Grudge," Kiis' eyes went wide.

"Don't you DARE put THAT in MY head!" she almost yelled at her, Mai laughed and waved her hand.

"Ok, ok sorry, what else?" Mai asked, Kii sighed and carried on.

"The temperature in certain rooms would drop; it got below freezing at one point-,"

"Which room was this in?" Naru asked, Kii thought for a minute.

"I think it was a music room, I'm not sure, I was just putting some boxes in it and well it just dropped, my hands turned a little blue, my mom thought I had them in the freezer," Kii chuckled a little. "My mom thinks that there's nothing there but I think different, that's why I came here, I just didn't expect to run into you Mai, or Nashi, which do you go by?" Kii asked, Mai sweat dropped.

"Taniyama Mai," Mai said, Kii nodded, "I'm only Nashi when my hair changes," she added, Kii nodded again.

"We'll take the case," Naru said, "We'll be there in two days, have a room set up for our equipment and two rooms for us to sleep in," Naru said, Kii looked at him.

"So four in total," Mai said, Kii nodded.

"No Mai three," Naru said to his girlfriend, Mai sighed and shook her head.

"You really have never heard of the Shi mansion before have you?" Mai asked, the team shook their heads.

Each room holds two people in it, so you're going to have to pair up with people, but I can prepare an extra for the man there," Kii said looking at Lin, who gave her a soft smile, Kii blushed and looked away, Mai covered her mouth to stop from laughing.

"No, no I still have my theory that Lin's a vampire," she said, Kii laughed at her friends' imagination, "I'm not joking," Mai said seriously, Kii stopped laughing and gulped at her.

2Well Matsuzaki-san and Monk will share a room," Naru stared.

"WHAT?" they yelled.

"I'm not sharing a room with the old hag," Monk said, Kii sweat dropped and back up a little after Ayako hit him.

"And I'm not sharing a room with the old man," Ayako said, Naru glared shutting the two up, Kii sunk back even further.

"Hara-san and John will share a room, John and Masako just smiled and nodded at Naru, "I'll share one with Mai," he finished, Mai blushed a little.

"No funny stuff," Kii said, the team nodded their heads while Mai went bright red, Naru glared at the girl, who remained unphased.

"Please I've dealt with Mais' glares, so yours, not that scary," Kii said, Mai glared at her, shutting the girl up and making her hide behind Lin.

"Sorry you're the tallest here, so she won't be able to see me," Kii said, Mai smirked.

"Sure that's the excuse," she said, Kii glared at her friend.

"Anyway Kii, this is Ayako, she's a shrine maiden," Mai introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you," Ayako said, Kii shook her hand and smiled.

"Think is Monk, he's a well monk," Mai smiled.

"Nice to meet you," he said shaking Kiis' hand, Kii smiled at him.

"This is John he's a priest," Mai said.

"Howdy," John said, Kii gave him a weird looked but smiled.

"He's Australian," Mai added, Kii nodded and smiled at him.

"This is Masako, the medium from TV," Mai said, Masako smiled at Kii and shook her hand.

"I thought you always wore a Kimono?" Kii asked her, Masako shook her head.

"I've grown out of that, I only use my Kimonos for séances," Masako told her, Kii nodded.

"This is Lin, he's an Omnioji," Mai said, Lin gave a rare smile and shook the girls hand.

"And this is my narcissistic tea loving boyfriend boss, Naru," Mai said, Naru gave her a playful glare and shook Kiis' hand.

"Or Kazuya Shibuya, which ever you prefer," Mai added on, Kii laughed at her.

"It's nice to meet, you all I'll see you in two days," Kii said, she hugged Mai one last time before walking out the door. She banged into her mother and father on the way out.

"Mom, dad?" Kii asked, "What's going on?" she asked once she saw her mother tear stained face, Mai walked up behind her.

"Mr and Mrs Kiyonako, is everything alright?" Mai asked then, she saw Mrs Kiyonako bleeding, "Please bring her in," Mai said, Mr Kiyonako nodded and brought her in.

"We were hoping you see you about a case actually," Mr Kiyonako said, Mai nodded.

"We know, we'll be there in two days," she said, Mr Kiyonako nodded as he watched Mai tend to the woman's wounds.

"Mai come here, I'll sort them," Ayako said just before Mais' eyes began to glow white.

"No worries I got it," she smiled, her hair taking on a tint of blue. Kii watched as Mai healed her mother's wounds; the woman looked up, her eyes widened at Mai.

"MAI!" she yelled hugging the girl, "It's been way too long," she said, Mai laughed and hugged the woman back.

After an hour or so of catching up and talking Mai decided it was time to go. She walked hand in hand with Naru as he walked to her the new apartment she bought, before the case when they found out about Mais' past.

"So you sure you're not hiding anything else from us?" Naru asked.

"Let's see, I'm a demon hunter and I'm a prostitute," Mai said in a scary serious tone, she looked at Naru, his face clear with shock, she giggled, "I'm joking, there's nothing else I'm hiding," she assured.

"How did you know about the mansion?" Naru asked her, Mai sighed and looked at the sky.

"When I was young, I was told a story all the time, about a family. These people were a family but were nothing alike, they had different personalities, one fell in love easily and got heart broken, the other didn't feel love at all, one was always happy, the other angry, they never got along. As you should know Shi means death, well the family weren't always called the Shi family, they used to be nice, kind and caring, but one night the father went on a rampage killing everyone in the house, at the time they were hosting a party. It's said that most people passed on while others stayed, the father being one of them. Legend says on a stormy night if you look at the mansion you can see the father murdering the guests," Mai said, she sighed and shook her head, "And it's true," she added, Naru stared at her shocked.

"How do you know?" he asked, the two had stopped in front of Mais' apartment before she told the story.

"I've seen it myself, lesson one Naru, it's always real," Mai told him, the clouds began to open up as Mai stepped inside. "Come on in, you can stay the night, that story always creeped me out anyway," Mai said, Naru nodded as he stepped inside. The two of them had dinner at the office so they went straight to bed. Naru laid with Mai in his arms, her head rested on his chest listening to his soft heartbeat.

"Ne Naru?" Mai asked, Naru looked down at her as she looked up.

"What is it?" he asked sleepily.

"You don't think I'll be targeted on this do you, I think I've had enough of it for about a week or so," Mai told him, Naru let out a soft chuckle.

"Even if you do, we'll help you get through it, now sleep, it's late," Naru said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips, Mai smiled and kissed him back, she then got comfy on Naru and drifted off into a calm relaxing sleep.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one done, how do you like it so far, I think it's cute please REVIEW :D**


	2. Demon on the road, Blood

**Normal P.O.V**

A day had passed since Naru had stayed at Mais' apartment, now they were sat in the SPR van driving towards the Shi mansion. The team didn't believe the legend Mai had told them about it, she didn't understand why they didn't believe it; I mean they've dealt with zombies twice, yet a tale about death they don't believe? She just didn't understand. Her hand rested with Narus' as Lin drove, she yawned growing tired. Surprisingly the car was silent, Ayako and Monk were quiet, Masako and John weren't talking, Naru was reading, but occasionally taking glances at Mai, who watched the road in front of them, just like Lin. Yawning she stretched her arms, letting go of Narus' hand for a split second, Naru frowned as she did so. The ringing of a mobile brought everyone back to reality.

"Hello?" Mai asked into her phone.

"MAI WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" Kiis' voice came from the other land, screaming was heard behind her.

"What's going on?" Mai asked frantically.

"We're being attack, a little help would be nice," Kii stated.

"Kii, lesson 2 and 3 don't forget them," Mai said, the line went dead at that moment. "Lin, step on it," Mai ordered, Lin complied as the van sped up.

"What are lesson 2 and 3?" Ayako asked her, Mai looked at her.

"Just how many lessons are they?" Monk asked, Mai smiled a little.

"6, lesson 1, it's always real. Lesson 2, anything can be used as a weapon. Lesson 3 never turn your back on them. Lesson 4, they have the power. Lesson 5, use that power against them. Lesson 6, don't die," Mai explained, the team looked at her and nodded.

"Makes sense," Monk said, Mai re-joined her hand with Narus' who smiled at her. The teams eyes stayed focused on the road before them, until Lin hit something. He swerved the van to a stop. Mai looked in the rear view mirror.

"Lin, drive," she said, her voice low, Lin looked at her confused.

"But I just hit something," he said, his hand reached for the handle, a loud bang was heard on the roof of the van.

"LIN DRIVE!" Mai yelled, Lin complied this time and drove, the team turned to look at a figure, honestly it looked like a stick figure, Mai clenched her free hand.

"Mai you're keeping something from us," Ayako said, Mai didn't answer her. Monk frowned at Mai.

"Mai you said-,"

"I know what I said, but this secret is important, if I tell you, it'll bring an early death for you," she told them, the team frowned at her Naru held tighter to her hand. Mais' phone rang again.

"Yes?" Mai asked.

"MAI WILL YOU HURRY THE FUCK UP HERE?" a high voice came, Mai cocked a brow.

"Sakura, is that you?" Mai asked.

"NO IT'S A FUCKIN' UNICORN, OF COURSE IT'S ME, JUST HURRY UP HERE!" she yelled, the line went dead again, Mai sighed, now she not only had to put up with Kii and the ghost, she also had to put up with Sakura. Mai frowned at the thought.

Sakura was a girl she used to play with when she lived with her parents, they were close, but after the murder they drifted apart. A few years after she went to live with Fumiko she met Sakura again, they caught up and became friends again, they helped each other through everything. Mai loved her, she was part of her other family. Sakura had pink hair, no it wasn't dyed either, it was her natural colour and she usually wore silver contacts, but if she didn't you would see she had pale blue eyes.

The van stopped as Lin pulled up to a road sign.

"They could have mentioned the road was closed off," Monk muttered, Mai looked up.

"Drive through it," Mai said, Lin stared at her, "Seriously Lin, drive through it, it's an image, it's not real," she added, Lin looked at her doubtfully. "Lin," she said her voice getting annoyed, Lin nodded still not sure. The van began moving again as Mai held her hand out, removing the image from view; Lin now drove through the invisible image as Mai put it back.

"Why's that there? I mean if the road isn't closed it shouldn't be there, should it?" Ayako asked, Masako just shrugged.

"It's to keep people from coming up here," Mai said, the four eyes behind her stared at the back of her head, waiting for her to continue.

"How come Mai?" John asked her, Mai didn't bother looking back.

"The legend, it's real trust me," Mai said, Ayako scoffed.

"Yes Mai it's as real as leprechauns," Ayako said to her, Mai scoffed.

"Those little guys, please, they're scarier than the legend," Mai said, Ayako gave her a disbelieving look, though she couldn't see it. The van pulled up in front of the Shi mansion, just as the doors burst open and someone flew out.

"SAKURA!" Mai yelled running towards the injured girl.

"Ouch," she muttered, once she heard her name being called she looked towards the source. "MAI!" she yelled, she glomped the girl as she ran back into the house to fight again. Mais' eyes drifted to the mansion, nothing out of the ordinary at least not yet. The aura was a light purple, so they were lucky, but how Kii couldn't get out, she didn't know. Mai shrugged it off thinking it was the ghost doing it.

"Mai, help us unpack," Naru said, Mai nodded and walked to the van, she grabbed her usual things, while John and Masako grabbed the equipment. The team walked into the mansion in time to see, Sakura and Kii both cornered.

"HEY!" Mai yelled, her white energy shot from her hand getting rid of the, whatever it was, the two girls sighed in relief.

"Mai," Sakura started.

"Nice timing," Kii finished for her, Mai nodded and looked at the team.

"Mind showing us base and our rooms?" Mai asked, at that moment Kiis' parents came down stairs.

"What happened? We heard screaming but couldn't get out of our room," Mrs Kiyonako said frantically, Mai smiled sweetly at her, though the scent of blood didn't miss Mais' nose. Masako could smell it as but she covered it by coughing. Mr Kiyonako came forwards and motioned for them to follow. Mai fell behind to speak to Masako, Sakura and Kii.

"You smelt it too?" Mai asked, the three girls nodded.

"Wait these two can smell it as well?" Masako asked, Mai gave off an emotion Masako couldn't read.

"I'll explain in base," Mai said, the three girls nodded as they caught up with the team.

"This will be your room, I hope it's not too small," Mr Kiyonako said, Naru looked around, Mai smiled they had gave them a room that had a small kitchenette.

"This will be fine," Naru said, Kii looked at Mai with worried eyes, Mai knew why. This room was the room the guests and family were murdered in, it was once a ball room. Mai sighed, why couldn't people just leave things the way they were? Naru ordered for the team to set up, Mai was ordered to take the temperatures of each room, and set up a camera in them.

Mai groaned as she pushed the cart of cameras around. It was Narus' idea to get it that way the team wouldn't have to carry them, though Mai didn't see the point. Sakura bounced alongside her, literally as Kii walked on the other side.

"So you haven't told them?" Kii asked, Mai looked behind her to see if anyone was following them, then she shook her head.

"It's best if they don't know," Mai explained, Sakura looked at her best friend.

"Just because it could bring an early death doesn't mean they shouldn't know, I mean they already know about your other part, right Nashi?" she asked slyly, Mai glared at the girl to her left.

"Yes they do, but how am I meant to tell them the other part, I can't exactly come out with it in a normal conversation, can I?" she asked, Kii shrugged.

"I'd tell them, I mean you did have a run in with one on the way up here," Kii said.

"Lesson 7 Kii, ALWAYS keep it a SECRET," Mai said exaggerating 'always' and 'secret'.

"I know Mai but still, they do have a right to know, since you being with them is putting them in danger every moment of their life," Sakura reminded her, Mai sighed, they weren't going to stop until she told them.

"Fine I'll tell them," she said, the two girls nodded, "when I'm ready," she added, which made the two sigh. Mai smiled innocently as she entered one of the rooms in the mansion. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth, covering it up. Sakura and Kiis' hands followed hers, Mai gipped, the stench of blood was great in this room. She quickly took the temperature, which was normal? No it shouldn't have been, Mai cocked a brow but quickly set up a camera, making sure to write down the number and keep an eye on it. The three girls then ran at full speed out of the room, gasping for air that wasn't polluted with the scent.

Mai groaned as she rubbed her tummy, it was hurting and she was hungry, as she entered base everyone was staring at Masako, who was looking out the window. Mai began to stare at her, trying to figure out what was wrong with her, a pair of arms wrapped around her, she jumped back into reality, it was only Naru.

"What's wrong with Masako?" Mai asked, he shrugged.

"She's been like it since, you those two girls and the owners left the room," he explained, Mai nodded and walked towards her.

"Masako you ok?" she asked, no answer, "Masako?" she asked again, her hand fell lightly on Masakos' shoulder, the small girl turned to look at her.

"It's horrible Mai, how could he do it?" she asked her, Mai frowned, she was on about the father.

"He was crazy Masako," Mai said, Masakos' eyes welled with tears.

"That doesn't give him the right," she said, Mai sighed.

"I know Masako, I know," she said, she hugged the small, china doll like, girl and sank to the floor with her. Naru watched the scene before them, Mai sighed.

"We'll do an exorcism first thing in the morning," Mai said, the team stared at her.

"But Mai we don't even know what we're dealing with," Ayako pointed out, Mai shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, for some reason I don't think it's anything bad," she said, the team nodded and trusted her word. She didn't think this was bad, she thought what might be coming was bad.

The team had called it a night as Mai spoke with Naru in their room.

"Why do you think it's nothing bad?" he asked her, Mai shrugged at him.

"If it was something bad, then it would feel like what it did when we went to my old mansion, but because it doesn't I don't think it is anything bad," Mai told him, Naru nodded as he climbed into the bed with her, trust Kii to put them into a room with one bed, not that wither of them were complaining. Mai sighed as she watching the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked her, Mai turned to look at him.

"I can't shake this feeling that something's going to happen, or something is happening and it's not good," Mai said, "I think Masako can feel it too," she added, Naru looked at her.

"That's why you think she was looking out the window?" Naru asked, Mai sighed truth time.

"The window she was looking out of was towards the Onigami Woods, it's homed to thousands of demons, the thing that attacked on the way up here was one of them," Mai said Naru looked at her fearing what came next, "I used to hunt them, me Sakura, Kii and many more people, we were a team a family, until one of us disappeared, the team fell apart, nothing brought us back together, we lost the oldest of us all, making it impossible to stop the arguments. At the time when it happened she was on a hunt with me, we were going through these woods, when I got caught, I was dragged off, she told them to take her not me, they did and now… I have no idea where she is, or if she's even alive," Mai trailed off her voice becoming soft as she began to silently cry, Naru gave her a sympathetic look and held her into his chest. She cried for most of the night, not wanting to relive any more of her past, but she knew she would have to, at least for this she would have to.

* * *

**Chapter 2 done, I hope you all enjoyed it and thanks for reviewing, since I'm so nice, if there's anything you want to see in further chapters review it or PM me and I'll make it happen for you, also I need more OCs for this story, so they can be Mais' old friends and family, if you have one you want to see please PM it me and I'll add them in, just fill this out.**

**Name: **

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance: (eye colour, hair outfit etc.)**

**Power: (If any.)**

**Abilities: (Fighting and stuff)**

**Background: **

**Family: (Mother, father, siblings)**

**Paranormal experience: (In past or now.)**

**Please and thank you I could really do with some, other than that please REVIEW :D**


	3. Rid of this Ghost, Another Old Friend?

**Normal P.O.V**

SPR, Kii and Sakura sat in base, Lin checked over the footage from last night, nothing out of the ordinary, so they were just going to take Mais' words and do an exorcism.

"Does Naru want us to do an exorcism though?" Monk asked, the team shrugged.

"It was Mais' idea," Masako pointed out, Ayako looked around.

"Speaking of Mai, where are her and Naru?" Ayako asked, Kii and Sakura snickered knowing exactly where they were and what they had done.

"KII, SAKURA YOU'RE DEAD!" Mai yelled entering base Mai was covered in yellow paint, while Naru was covered in pink paint. The two said girls fell to the ground clutching their stomachs.

"What happened to you?" Monk asked barley being able to hold in his laughter, Masako covered her mouth with her hand, Ayako chuckled a little while John stared at them confused, Lin let a chuckle escape his mouth.

"We were just waking up in bed about 30 minutes ago and were coming down here, but when I opened the door I was pelted with yellow paint, so I closed it, Naru opened it and he was pelted with pink paint," Mai explained, she glared daggers at the two girls.

"If looks could kill," Sakura whispered, Kii looked at her horrified.

"Don't jinx us," she said, Sakura laughed, Mai sighed and shook her head. The two girls stopped and gave her a serious look, Mai shook her head, they both sighed.

"John, Monk are we ready for the exorcism?" Naru asked, both boys nodded and followed Kii to a room that had the most activity.

"Naru what if this doesn't work?" Kii asked him, Mai looked at her. Mai gripped Narus' hand tighter, she hadn't thought of that possibility.

"It will, if nothing's happened during last night then the ghosts aren't dangerous and should leave," Naru explained, Kii and Sakura nodded as they watched Monk and John begin the exorcism.

"Are father who art in heaven, Hallow be thy name," he began, spraying holly water around the room, his bible clutched into his hand. Monk readied his position and began chanting.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan," Monk chanted over and over as he focused his energy on the house.

"In the beginning there was word, and that word was God," John carried on, Kii and Sakura watched in amazement, the only one they had ever seen to an exorcist was the oldest of their demon hunters group, or demons assassin group, whatever you want to call it. The two turned their heads to Mai, who looked woozy; her hands went to her head. Sakuras' hands flew to her head as Kiis' flew to her head. The three girls collapsed onto the floor, screams emitted from their mouths as pain shot through them. Monk and john stopped their chanting only to be ordered to continue by Mai. Naru stood by her side, his hands on hers trying to sooth the pain, Ayako and Masako rushed to Kii and Sakura.

John and Monk carried on with their exorcism as they grew more worried, an ear piercing scream rang throughout the house, it wasn't Mai, Sakura or Kii, they didn't know what it was. The two shrugged it off and carried on, by the time they got near the end the three girls screamed again, before falling unconscious.

Naru studied Mai looking for any injury, Masako and Ayako did the same with Sakura and Kii, there was no damage, at least not to the human eye. Naru picked Mai up as Lin picked Sakura up and Monk picked Kii up, they walked back to base, each girl stirring and making the exact same facial expressions.

* * *

"_Woah, where are we?" Sakura asked, Mai looked around, it wasn't black but they were surrounded by trees._

"_Oh no," she said, the two turned to look at her._

"_What is….." Kii trailed off._

"_That," Sakura finished. The three girls stared at the demon before them, not moving none of them were, in fact the demon wasn't even staring at them it was looking at something else._

"_Ok where the fuck are we?" a voice came, the three girls turned to see 5 other people staring at them._

"_No way," one said._

"_Mai?" another asked._

"_Sakura?" said another._

"_Kii?" asked another._

"_WHAT THE FUCK?" the final shouted out, the three girls smiled at the five before them._

"_What is going on?" one asked._

"_It's good to see you five again, Ryou, Kaguya, Akira, James, Aurora," Mai said, the five looked towards her and nodded. Ryou ran forwards glomping his best friend, Mai laughed at his actions but hugged back as well._

"_So what's going on?" Akira asked, Mai shrugged._

"_Honestly, I have no idea," she said, all 7 turned to look at the demon that was staring at something._

"_Mia," a voice came, Mai looked around._

"_Did one of you guys just say something?" she asked, they shook their heads. "And you didn't hear that?" she asked, they shook their heads again._

"_Akira," the voice said again, Akiras' head shot up, as did Mais._

"_I heard that," he said, Mai nodded._

"_Ryou," it said again, this time Ryous' head shot up, he looked around, then inched closer to Mai._

"_Kaguya," Kaguya looked around for the source of the voice, her eyes narrowed._

"_James," James looked around there was nothing calling him or them._

"_Aurora," said girl flinched a little, well a voice out of nowhere just called her name._

"_Sakura, Kii," both girls looked around, Kii inched closer to Mai._

"_Nashi, what's going on?" Aurora asked, Mai looked at them all._

"_Ok first off, I'm only Nashi when my hair's blue and my eyes are green, understand?" she asked, they nodded. "Second off, I have no idea," she said and sighed. She placed her hands on her hips, she had a belt on, looking down she saw she was in her combat gear for hunting; she looked around the woods and noticed two figures._

"_I think I know what's going on now," Mai said, she stepped forwards, the group followed her, they watched as younger Mai was dragged off and as their oldest said for it to take her instead of Mai. They watched younger Mai run off; the demon took off in the other direction._

"_FOLLOW IT!" Mai yelled, the group did just that running through the woods and looking for the demon and their oldest. The group stopped outside an old abandoned mine shaft._

"_Now what?" Ryou asked as he walked up to Mai, said girl placed her hand on the mine shaft, her powers giving her the ability to look into it, but she only saw darkness._

"_I can't see anything in there, it's just black," Mai said, the team looked at her, suddenly the ground began to shake, the team ran, the ground continued shaking._

"_MAI SOMETHING'S WRONG VERY WRONG!" Akira yelled at her, Mai nodded her head. She stopped running the group turned to look at her, she looked at her hands, they were going see through as were everyone else._

"_Listen to me, we're all dreaming I don't know how, but for now this is good bye, we'll meet again soon," Mai said, the team nodded, they shared a group hug as they all vanished._

* * *

Mai shot up on the sofa she was on, Kii and Sakura doing the same, SPR instantly stood, Ayako rushed over to all three of them.

"Are you all ok?" she asked them, Mai looked at her outfit, it was what she was wearing before she passed out, Kii and Sakura looked at her, Mai nodded. Naru walked up to her.

"What happened? You had us all worried," Naru stated, Mai smiled and hugged him.

"We're fine don't worry, I promise," she said, Naru sighed but nodded his head anyway.

"Masako said there were no more ghosts in the mansion, so we decided to pack up, we're leaving in a few minutes," Monk said, Mai nodded and turned to the girls, her expression clearly saying 'anything goes wrong call me' the girls nodded to her as they walked out of the mansion, Kii and Sakura went to see them off.

"Wait I'm confused, why is Sakura living here anyway?" Mai asked, Sakura and Kii giggled and whispered into her ear, Mai looked at them shocked. "I never expected that," Mai stated, the two girls smiled and linked arms.

"We'll see you soon Mai," Kii said, Sakura nodded.

"That is if you had the feeling we all did," she added, Mai nodded and walked to the van, climbing in before Naru and sat in-between him and Lin. The van drove off as Sakura looked at Kii.

"Things are gonna go downhill from here," she said, Kii nodded.

"Mai's told Naru about her past, but I'm not sure about the rest," she said, Sakura nodded.

"Well she better tell them soon, 'cause things aren't lookin' so good," she said, Kii nodded, the two girls smiled and walked back into the house, holding hands.

"Mai what was that about?" Monk asked her, Mai sighed.

"Nothing I'll explain everything when we get back," Mai said, Naru looked at the smaller girl and smiled softly at her, Mai smiled and held his hand as Lin drove, it didn't take long until she fell asleep on Narus' shoulder.

* * *

"_Hey Mai," a voice came, Mai turned to see Naru standing there._

"_Hey Naru," she said, and hugged him; he smiled and led her away into a woods._

"_Do you know what this place is?" he asked her, Mai looked around and nodded, she could never forget this place._

"_Onigami Woods, there's no way I could forget this place," Mai said to him, Naru smiled and nodded, though with Naru really being Gene and not knowing what she was talking about he was puzzled._

"_Yes, well come on I have something to show you," he said, Mai took his hand as he led her through the trees, they stopped at the abandoned mine shaft, Mai cocked a brow._

"_Why are we here?" she asked him, Naru sighed and motioned for her to follow him, she did as told as they walked through the old mine shaft. They stopped at a tunnel leading under the shaft. A voice reached Mais' ears making her run down there, Naru followed her._

"_Pathetic every one of them, broke up just because they lost their precious oldest, their precious Izumi," a cloaked woman said, she then scoffed, "Makes me sick," she added, Mai studied the woman, she was familiar, too familiar. She had blood red eyes with light orang hair; her clothes were ripped and torn. Mai watched as she did a spell, conjuring ghosts, Mai stared in awe._

"_Go, kill the Demon Elimination Team," the woman ordered, Mai flinched, whoever this woman was, she was out for Mai and her friends._

"_Mai it's time to wake up," Naru told her, Mai turned to him._

"_But I don't know who that woman is," Mai said, Naru shook his head._

"_You'll find out in due time, not wake up," he ordered, Mais' eyes shot open as she looked at the road in front of her, a gasp escaped her mouth._

* * *

"You ok?" Naru asked her, Mai slowed her breathing down; she sighed and nodded her head, clearly lying.

"Did you have a dream?" Masako asked her, Mai nodded.

"What was it about?" Monk asked her, Mai shook her head.

"You don't want to talk about it, or you're not going to tell us," Ayako asked, Mai still not trusting her voice only nodded. Ayako sighed and shook her head.

The van pulled up outside SPR ten minutes later, the group filled out and walked towards the door. Naru unlocked it and the team walked in, Mai turned and walked to the kitchenette to make tea. Naru sighed and sat down with his book. Mai returned five minutes later with tea for everyone, she then began explaining about the dream and being a demon hunter, about her old friends and who she used to work alongside with. The team stared at her in shock, all but Naru.

"So the thing that attacked us on the way up to the Shi mansion, was a demon?" Ayako asked, Mai nodded her head with a sigh.

"Though I don't get why it didn't chase us, it has abnormal speed and all that stuff," Mai said.

"Sounds like our little Mai had a run in with a Kinomaku," a voice came from the door, Mai turned her head so fast everyone thought she would get whip last, her eyes shot wide at the girl before her.

She had grey eyes with long wavy black hair. She was wearing a black t-shirt with a skull pattern and black loose combat pants with black combat boots with grey laces. She had an angular face with wide spaced eyes and an aquiline nose. The girl winked at Mai, who stood up and hugged her tight.

"Aurora, it's good to see you," Mai said once she pulled back, Aurora smiled at the brown haired girl in front of her.

"You too," she said and ignoring SPR behind Mai.

"Mai?" SPR asked, Mai turned with a sheepish smile on her face, this was gonna be a long day.

* * *

**Hey guys thank you for the wonderful OCs I'm not excepting any more now, since the OCs I have should take me through another 8 maybe 10 chapters, thank you again for them, they were wonderful. Please REVIEW :D**


	4. AN About Characters

**Hey guys this is just an author's note explaining whose OCs I've chosen; again thank you so much for them, thanks to you all this story can go a long way.**

**Darkbeyonddeath666:**

**You sent me Aurora Lynne, I liked the character and I've already used her. For everyone else here's the info:**

**Name: Aurora Lynne**

**Age: 16**

**Gender:**

**female**

**Appearance: (eye colour, hair outfit etc.)**

**Grey eyes long wavy black hair. She is wearing a black tee shirt with a skull pattern and black loose combat pants with black combat boots with grey laces she has an angular face with wide spaced eyes and an aquiline nose.**

**Power: (If any.) she has the ability to manipulate darkness even make it solid and turn it in to weapons or transport but the area she's going to has to have at least a shadow.**

**Abilities: (Fighting and stuff) **

**she is a yellow belt in kendo a black belt in Aikido, Judo, and Ninjitsu.**

**Background: **

**After being abandon by her parents she was raised by expert martial artist who trained her in their arts. She met Mai at age six and the had fought a little at first but at eight started to get along.**

**Family: (Mother, father, siblings) **

**Her birth family is unknown but the men at the dojo and the students became her family. Her father figure is Rio an expert in Aikido and her uncles San and Zero are expats in Kendo and Ninjitsu. Her mother figure is Lei who is a Judo champion.**

**Paranormal experience: (In past or now) the dojo she lived in used to be a hospital and was haunted with dead patients that only she could see. She is used to ghost being around her and isn't an easy scare.**

**Next we have xX May Taniyama Xx **

**I liked the idea of bringing in another English character, so I decided I would bring him into the story, he's a good character and well I like him. Here's the info.**

**Name: James Young**

**Age: 18**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance (eye colour, hair outfit etc.): Black eyes, Blond hair going down to mid-back in a ponytail with a fringe which stops at his eye brows with some curls at the end. He wears a plain white T-shirt, a pair of worn out, loose, light blue jeans, black trainers and he's never been seen without his Mirrored sunglasses. His nose is narrow, his cheeks are slim and his chin is broad and he's 6'3 in height.**

**Power (If any.): James can control everything there is to water, meaning he can control someone's body even if there unwilling to do what he wants them to do. He can control the temperature of the water, making it turn into rock solid, impossible to break, ice cube or just control it the way it is and drown someone.**

**Abilities (Fighting and stuff): He's a master of every gun and sword. But he knows how to knock someone unconscious after one punch because of his past.**

**Background: He came over to Japan when he was 15, just before his parents died in a car crash. He came over to Japan to look for his sister but once he found his sister he stayed in Japan and started working at a place where it trains orphans and kidnapped children/teenagers to be fighters, he was in charge of the children/teenagers with supernatural powers but he did help the gun squad every now and again. And because he worked there he met Mai and they both became friends but when Mai moved to a different place to be trained they suddenly lost all contact and James went looking for her.**

**Family (Mother, father, siblings): His Mother and Father died in a car crash after he landed in Japan, He found his twin sister in Japan and she told him that she hated being controlled like a dog in England so she decided to live far away.**

**Paranormal experience (In past or now.): He's always been surrounded by paranormal things, he's seen ghosts in his own house and he saw ghosts at his work place because the person in charge would make the strongest children/teenagers fight each other making some die.**

**Next there's akjupiter**

**I liked the idea of making Naru jealous and pissed and because I need more boys to do that I decided to add yours. Though I have to admit at first I thought it was a girl, the name threw me off.**

**Name: Akira**

**Age: One year older than Mai...**

**Gender: male**

**Appearance: green eyes w/ blonde hair and green highlights. Dresses...uh...normally...**

**Power: PK (strong, close to Naru's, but not to the point where it affects his health when he uses it) **

**Abilities: 3rd degree black belt in tiquando (i don't think i spelled that right) **

**Background: Mai's best friend since she was little and protective of her. He was part of the team thingy as well**

**Family: none; the team was his only family so Mai gets along with him very well which pisses off Naru :)**

**Paranormal experience: Well, he hunted with team so...yeah. Whatever they went through**

**Next is SilverMoonForever:**

**All the information you wrote down about you're character, describing the past and everything gave me a real image, I just couldn't say no as to not putting them in the story so she's definitely in.**

**Name: Kaguya Umi (Kaguya being the 1st name)**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: Silver hair that reaches down to her waist and is always in pigtails (tied up in violet ribbons that have bells on the ends) that curl at the ends, Pale pink eyes that flash red when using power, b-cup boobs, belly-button pierced, has her ears triple pierced and her cartilage on her right ear pierced, always wears a type of skirt(long, short, jean, plad, whatever you can think of), a shirt that shows off her belly-piercing and tattoo, has a tattoo of a Violet tramp stamped parallel to her piercing, and either wears sandals or gym shoes, and she never wears make-up unless she's going out clubbing with the older girls.**

**Personality: She acts like a child, but can be more serious than Naru when she needs to be. She is very protective of the people that accept her and won't think twice about jumping into danger to save them. She has a very high tolerance for fighting and drama, but she can snap if she's in a negative vibe for too long, resulting into a very violent time bomb that you don't know how long the wick is. She's shy and cold at first, but soon becomes caring and can judge someone fairly after an hour of being around them. She has trust issues because of her birth family, but once you have her trust, she will tell you everything and anything. Once you know her she is cheerful and chipper, but can have a sharp tongue that could poison you with a sweet innocent smile on her face if you make her your enemy and/or upset her. She also has a sense of humour that can be slightly twisted at times, but nothing that would creep anyone out too much.**

**Power: She's a Witch specialized in time, meaning she can look into the past by touching any object or living being and can see the near future.**

**Abilities: She's very flexible and can sneak into anything. Her main thing is being able to get information from anyone and/or anything. She's more of an office girl (like Yasu), but when she snaps it's like a wild snow leopard that will fight and defend her friends to the death. Her weapon of choice is a syth that she always keeps on her just in case. (She hides it just like Yuki Cross does in Vampire Knight with her staff thingy mabober)**

**Background: Kaguya was left on the oldest's doorstep when she was three because she had abilities that deemed her as 'evil' to her birth family. At the time the oldest was like her mom and she loved her dearly. Mai would often visit and train with Kaguya so she eventually deemed Mai as her older sister. The ribbons in her hair that she always wears is the only thing left that she has from her original family. The only reason that she wears these with every outfit and hasn't gotten rid of them is so that she can always remember what her parents looked like and the good times she had with them before her powers began to show. Also it's a constant reminder to her that she's not normal and to be cautious with everyone no matter what.**

**Family: she was abandoned by her family because of her strange abilities and views the oldest as her mother and Mai as her older sister.**

**Paranormal Experience: Is one of the demon hunters in the group that Mai has mentioned to Naru.**

**And finally we have naruislikeaboss, which he is really.**

**The appearance of the image got me, and I would have just loved to include someone else who knew Fumiko and thought of her as a mother, so I wanted to add him in make it interesting, since I can add love tension now, though I'm not really good at it, but I'll try my best.**

**Name: Ryou Sakurakouji**

**Age: 1 year older than Mai.**

**Gender: Male**

**Appearance: Sleek, straight, silver hair with black tips at his ends and his bangs. The length of it reaches his lower back and he always has it in a high pony-tail. He has porcelain skin, a slim face, small nose, thin lips, and shocking green eyes. His right ear has one piercing and he always wears a diamond stud. He has medium sized, black, rectangular glasses. On top, he usually wears black, loose tank and on bottom, tight blue jeans. His tank shows off his scars (which are also all over his body) and his tattoos on both of his arms. They're parallel to each other and are circles with 10 small diamonds surrounding it and a fancy cross in the middle. These were branded on by Fumiko. He has black nail polish on his hands and feet and wears black and silver sneakers (more silver than black). Furthermore, he is 6'4" and is toned overall.**

**Power: Ryou has super strength. He can control the dark/darkness and can control the light. This includes making weapons, shields, and servants. When he uses his power, his tattoos and eyes glow a bright white. In many ways, his power is more powerful than Naru's. Also, he has clairvoyance.**

**Abilities: Black belt in karate, an assassin, and can paralyze someone by hitting their every pressure point.**

**Background: A few days after birth, Ryou was abandoned at Fumiko's doorstep. Throughout his whole life, Fumiko trained him to use his powers. His room was a cage and when he did something wrong, he was abused. He was never aloud out until Fumiko was killed by Mai, but when Mai was being trained by Fumiko, he socialized with her and they became best friends. When Fumiko was killed, he sensed Fumiko's death and went to find Mai using his clairvoyance, since he doesn't know anybody else, but he doesn't realize that Mai killed the only person who was even remotely like a mom to Ryou.**

**Personality: Before he met Mai, he was like a beast. But now, after working on his personality skills, he is a warm and gentle person. Even though he is nice, he doesn't trust people very easily. When you have his trust, though, he will risk his life to save you. During his life, he created a split personality; an "angel" and "devil" side. Most of the time, he is in "angel" mode, but when riled up or pissed, his "devil" side shows. He is really attached to Mai and likes to be close to her and touch her in a close-friendly manner. Also, he likes to tease Naru when it comes to Mai.**

**Family: His birth family is unknown, but his "mother" was Fumiko. He doesn't like to think of Mai as a sister, more as a best friend (sometimes something more).**

**Paranormal Experience: He was trained by Fumiko and he learned other things from Mai. Ryou has had his powers ever since he was born. Also, he talks to ghosts/the dead.**

**That's everyone for the reviews and the OCs I am not excepting anymore, that is it, sorry to disappoint, the next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow, since I'm going to work on a Code Lyoko one, if you like the show then read it please, other than that, I hope you're enjoying this story so far and will carry ok enjoying it, well I would say review but it's an author's note, but please REVIEW :D **

**Hitachiintwinsfan989 out. **


	5. Aurora Lynne, New Ghost?

**Normal P.O.V**

"Oh boy," Mai said as she turned to her friends, Ayako looking confused, along with Masako, while the boys gave her a stern look. "What?" she asked sheepishly, Naru glared at the girl behind her, the girl only raised an eyebrow at him, confusion clear in her eyes, but she shook it off.

"Who's this?" Naru asked Mai, Mai turned to Aurora, then back to Naru.

"Didn't I just say her name? And you say I'm stupid," she muttered, Naru glared at his girlfriend, who just smiled innocently at him. "Love you too," she muttered; motioning for Aurora to come in, they walked towards her friends again.

"Guys this is Aurora Lynn, she's an old friend," Mai smiled, Ayako cocked a brow at her.

"Would she happen to be in that Demon Elimination Team?" Ayako asked, Mai looked at her, Aurora only nodded.

"Almost all of Mais' friends are in the Demon Elimination Team, also there is not only me you will probably meet," Aurora told them.

"We know, we've already met Kii and Sakura," Masako stated, Auroras' eyes widened a little.

"No way," she turned to Mai, "How are they?" she asked, Mai stiffened a little.

"Well would you believe me if I told you they were together?" she asked, Auroras' eyes went wide.

"No way," she said, Mai nodded at her, "That's….." she began to trail off.

"Surprising," Mai stated, Aurora nodded her head.

"Yes I never expected it," she said, Mai nodded as well.

"So what can we do for you?" Mai asked her, Aurora went a little worried and stiff at this.

"There's a new ghost at the Dojo," she stated, Naru placed down the book he was reading, wait, when did he get that?

"Sit down, I'll make some tea," Mai said, Aurora nodded her head, taking a seat Mai walked into the kitchen, returning a minute later with tea for everyone.

"That was…inhumanly quick," Aurora stated, Mai winked at her and levitated her. "Forgot about that," she smiled, Mai nodded and walked over to Naru with his tea, setting it down on the table he pulled her into his lap, Mai rolled her eyes as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck.

"So, why are you worried about this ghost?" Mai asked her, Aurora just looked at her.

"I'm not the only one who can see it, Sensei can see it as can the students, but the weirdest thing is, it only seems to be after me," Aurora stated.

"New ghost?" Mai asked, Aurora nodded, "Quiet big, looks angry all the time, can easily be mistaken for a demon?" Mai asked, Aurora nodded her eyes filled with confusion.

"Yeah, how did you…." She trailed off.

"Get out of the Dojo," Mai ordered, Aurora shook her head.

"No Mai, the Dojo's my home, you know that," she said, Mai sighed, annoyance clear in it, Aurora glared at her, SPR stared at the two girls confused.

"Naru, we're going to the Dojo, Monk, John I need you to do an exorcist on it, if that's ok," she said, Monk and John nodded.

"No problem Mai," John smiled innocently at her.

"Yeah, these ghosts better watch out," Monk said, Aurora looked at Mai confused.

"Who's the blond boy and the old man?" she asked, Monk hearing her began to yell.

"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN!" Ayako just laughed at him while he began pouting about how Mais' friend thought he was old.

"Why's the hag laughing?" she asked Mai, Mai shook her head, Aurora could run her mouth sometimes, and trust us it wasn't good.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ayako yelled, Aurora just looked at her as she lifted her bag, no fear on her face.

"Ayako, Aurora isn't an easy scar," Mai stated, Naru just chuckled a little Aurora glared at him.

"So how do you know Mai?" Masako asked her, Mai and Aurora looked at each other. Standing up they put their arms around each other's shoulders.

"We're good friends," they said in union, Masako rolled her eyes at their behaviour.

"We know Mai, but how did you meet her," Naru asked, his voice showing no emotion.

"Someone please explain to me why I'm going out with him," Mai said and shook her head at him.

"HE'S you boyfriend?" Aurora asked pointing at him, Mai nodded her head, scared of what she would say next, then a smirk came upon her face, oh no this can't be good.

"I've seen demons that are better looking than him," she said, Mais' eyes went wide as she burst out laughing with Aurora.

"Man, I've missed you," Mai said, Aurora nodded as they held onto each other for support. Naru only glared at them both and then smirked.

"You two are so mean," he said faking hurt, Mais' mouth dropped open as she looked at him, as did the rest of SPRs'. There in front of them, was Naru hand over his heart and one on his forehead, a look of hurt on his face and in his eyes.

Mai looked outside, "There's no apocalypse," she stated.

"Yet," Aurora added on, Mai sighed and shook her head, this would truly be a long day, today and tomorrow, and until they could find the cabin and the witch who summoned these ghosts to kill them, they had nothing better to do than exorcise them.

"So you asked how I knew Mai?" Aurora asked, the team nodded.

"Well when I was young I was abandoned by my parents and left on the door of the Dojo I live at now. The martial art masters raised me. Two years after Mais' parents were killed she came to the Dojo to train, so she would be able to help _Fumiko_," the team could sense the venom in the name and flinched, "We didn't get along at first we fought, but after 2 years we got used to each other and became really close," she explained, she looked around and saw Monk with tears in his eyes, she raised a brow and back off after seeing Mais' hand signal to back away. Charging from the sofa Monk ran to her, trying to tackle her in a hug, taking one of the nearby shadows Aurora transformed it into a shield to help defend herself from his hug. Monk ran into the shield and stumbled back, the team stared shocked at him, then at the shield, looking back and forth they all began gaping.

"How did you do that?" Ayako asked, Aurora smirked at the older man as Mai helped him up.

"Now that wasn't nice," she said, Aurora shrugged and smiled innocently. Sighing Mai continued to explain, "Aurora has the power to manipulate darkness, turning it into a weapon or transport, but wherever we're going has to have a shadow," Mai explained, the team looked at her and nodded. "I'm sure I've mentioned that all the Demon Elimination Team had powers, or were at least experienced with something, right?" she asked, the team shook their heads, Mai sighed and stepped to the side, nodding at Aurora, who stepped forwards.

"Aurora Lynn, yellow belt in Kendo, black belt in Aikido, Judo and Ninjitsu, able to manipulate darkness as long as there is a shadow," she bowed to the team as she spoke, the team nodded and looked at Mai, who rolled her eyes.

"Taniyama Mai, ex-assassin, Demon Eliminator, PK, witch and latent psychic," Mai said, the team looked at her and nodded.

"Not bad, so you both had a past with killing in it?" Monk asked, the two girls nodded, neither of them proud of their pasts, but they can't change it. They got out of it, but there is still danger that followed them, like this witch that was after them.

"So how many others knew Fumiko?" Monk asked, Aurora and Mai both growled at the name.

"We all knew her, the entire Demon Elimination Team knew her, we worked by her, none of us liked her though, except for Ryou," Aurora said, Mais' eyes widened as she slapped her forehead.

"SHIT!" she yelled, "How the fuck am I meant to tell Ryou that his only mother figure's dead, and that I did it?" Mai asked, Aurora shrugged her shoulders.

"You let her go once, he knew that, he saw it, so he must know what she was up to afterwards as well," Aurora said, "Plus she was a monster, so I think he'll understand," she finished.

"Ryou?" Naru asked raising a brow; Mai waved her hand at him.

"Not important," she said, Naru glared at her, she sighed, "He was an old friend I had when Fumiko took me in, he's like a brother to me," Mai said.

"Too bad he doesn't think of you as a sister," Aurora muttered, Mai hit the girl upside the head. "HEY! You really wanna fight?" Aurora asked, Mai sighed and shook her head.

"Save it for the apocalypse," she said, Aurora turned and began to walk out the door.

"You coming?" she asked, Mai nodded as the team followed her and Mai out the door, Lin walked towards the van getting ready to start it.

"Don't bother, we don't need no equipment, it's a simple exorcist," Mai stated, Naru narrowed his eyes at her.

"Then why are we taking it?" he asked, Mai turned to him smiling, she entwined their hands.

"Because, Monk and John are good at exorcisms, plus they're about the only people I know who can do them, besides Ayako, and hers aren't always accurate," she muttered the last part, luckily Ayako was in front of them all hitting Monk over the head with her purse, Aurora fell back and walked next to Mai.

"Are they always like this?" she asked, Mai and Naru both looked at her.

"No this is them on a good day," Mai said, Auroras' eyes went wide; she didn't want to see what they were like on a bad day.

"I don't wanna know," she said and continued walking next to Masako, while John was trying to stop the couple fighting.

"Like an old married couple," Lin muttered, Mai nodded her head, as did Naru. Smiling Mai ran forwards to drag Monk away before he hit John over the head, John smiled gratefully at Mai, as the rest of the team laughed, even Lin and Naru let a small smile come on their faces.

* * *

**Hey people, I'm back at school again now, so I might not be able to update as frequently as I have 5 controlled assessments and 7 exams this month, just shoot me now, but I will try my best also Darkbeyonddeath666 was Aurora ok in this? If not just PM me what you would like her to be like, please REVIEW :D **


	6. Rid of this Ghost, Real or a Dream?

**Hey guys looks like I got the dates wrong on my exams, they don't start until the 8****th**** of April, but thanks you everyone who's wished me luck, hopefully I'll pass, fingers crossed. Anyway on with the story.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The door to the Dojo opened, a gush of wind hit SPR, however it only seemed to cut Mai and Aurora.

"Son a bitch," Mai hissed, teeth clenched in pain. Aurora held her bleeding arms, she wasn't scared often but this was worrying her, and the one thing she was scared of was death.

"So what now?" Monk asked, Mai sighed as Aurora led them to the room with the most paranormal activity, which seemed to be the Dojo fighting room itself.

"This is where the most paranormal activity happens," Aurora stated, a young man walked over to them. His face showed worry, but he had a welcoming smile.

"Welcome, I am Rio, how may I help you?" the man asked, Mai smiled and stepped forwards.

"Hey Rio, we're just here to do an exorcist, if that's ok," Mai said, Rio looked at the young girl and smiled.

"Mai it's been a while," he said, Mai nodded her head, it was true all the Demon Elimination Team had been split for over 6 years, but they still did hunts together, they were always arguing though. The only thing that kept them together was the oldest of them.

"Three years to be exact," Mai smiled, the older man bowed to her, excusing himself and went back to the students that were training. Aurora looked around the Dojo, Masako frowned.

"There are so many spirits here," she said, Naru looked at her, slightly confused.

"They mean no harm, I always see them, it's fine. Will you need the rom clearing for the exorcism?" Aurora asked, a soft smile on her face.

"That would be safer," John smiled back at her; she nodded and walked over to talk to Rio.

The team looked around; the Dojo was like any other Dojo. Mats were laid out for the students to stand on, there were two Japanese posters at the back of the room, one saying 'Strength', the other saying 'Peace of mind', Monk raised a brow at this, Mai just giggled at him. There were statues of dragons in each corner, each a different colour representing the four elements, Earth, Wind, Water and Fire. There was a small stage for the Sensei's to stand on while teaching, but what got to Mai was that everyone still had to wear the robes, she just found it funny. A pair of hands wrapped around her eyes.

"Guess who," the person said, Mai tapped her chin trying to think of the voice she knew it, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"Imma take a guess and say, San and Zero?" she said, she heard a high five behind her, knowing she was right she turned to see the men.

"How you been?" Zero asked, his black eyes shining at her. At first Mai thought the man was possessed and tried to kill him, later she learned that it was the actual colour of his eyes. She smiled at the older man she tried to kill.

"I've been good you?" she asked, Zero and San both smiled at her.

"We've been good," they spoke in union, Mai nodded. Zero looked over to what Aurora was talking to Rio and Lei about.

"So what's going on?" San asked, Mai looked at him.

"We're doing an exorcist to get rid of this new ghost that's targeted Aurora," Mai explained, San and Zero both frowned.

"Yea, we saw that," Zero said, worry filled his face.

"Didn't look much like a ghost though," San finished, Mai frowned, they had gotten rid of the other one, if it was a demon it would have stayed. Aurora came running over to her.

"Uncle San, Uncle Zero, hi," she smiled, the two older men smiled at her.

"I thought you were abandoned by your parents?" Monk asked, Ayako whacked him over the head.

"Idiot," she hissed, "You don't just say that," she said, Monk cowered behind Mai who shook her head, being in this Dojo she knew not to act childish.

"I was but these two are like uncles to me, Rio is like a dad and Lei is like a mom, that's why I love it here," she said, Mai nodded.

"And that's why," she began; Aurora smiled and linked hands with her.

"We're going to get rid of this ghost," they finished in union; Naru shook his head at the two girls who had stricken a pose. Their intertwined hands were pointing as a fist towards the group; they were both winking a smile on their faces, their other hand pulling at their cheek as they flicked their right foot up. Ayako just smiled at the two while Masako shook her head.

"We're going to go now, please come and get us once this is finished," a woman with long black hair said as she bowed to them.

"Sure thing Lei, we'll see you in a few minutes," Mai said, Lei nodded and left with the students and the other masters. John put his robe on and began preying, while Monk began chanting.

"Our father, who art in heaven Hallow be thy name," he said, Monk raised his hands into their normal position.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan," Monk chanted, Mai leaned on the wall in-between Naru and Aurora, who was stood next to Ayako, her feeling a little light headed. Mai groaned a little as she tried not to place her hand to her head, this didn't go unnoticed by Naru or Aurora, who was also feeling a little light headed.

"In the beginning there was word, and that word was God," John spoke again, Monk was still chanting, Mai sighed as she watched, the room didn't feel any different, there was nothing wrong with it, the temperature hadn't dropped. Sighing she tried to pull herself off the wall, when she realised she couldn't. Looking at her arms she saw two hands around them.

"AH!" she screamed, Aurora turned her head to her and tried to reach her arm out, only to find hers in the same situation.

"Mai, what's going on?" she asked, Mai struggled trying to break free.

"NARU!" she yelled, the boy didn't take a glance at her, nothing what so ever, Mais' eyes grew worried and scared.

"Mai we have to do something," Aurora said, Mai nodded.

"But what?" she asked, a gunshot was heard twice in the distance.

"Looks like you two need a hand," a male voice said, looking around the girls saw James.

"JAMES!" they yelled at their saviour, Mai frowned.

"That means we fell asleep?" she asked aloud, James only shrugged his shoulders.

"MAI!" another voice came, along with a glomp, Mai laughed as Ryou hugged her, suddenly losing her balance the two toppled to the ground, with Ryou landing on top.

"Sorry," he said, looking into her eyes his face turned red, Mai only laughed awkwardly.

"So what do you think it is this time?" Akira asked, Mai shrugged as she looked around, her eyes landed on a shadow.

"Look," she said, the team did as told and looked, all their eyes went wide, Mais' filled with tears, for in its mouth was clothing and on that clothing was blood. Looking next to the, whatever it was, laid a girl, no older than 13. Tears flooded out of Mais', Auroras' and Kaguyas' eyes; falling down their cheeks they made a puddle on the floor. Ryou placed his hand on Mais' shoulder as she cried, not looking away from the ghost thing. Aurora sniffled as she realised that the youngest of the Demon Elimination Team was now dead. Sakura and Kii appeared next to Aurora, their eyes fell on the girl. Sakura grasped a hand over her mouth, tears flooding down it as Kii pulled her into a hug, tears flooding down her own face. Soon everyone was crying, but no one said anything. The figure soon disappeared leaving the team in tears; they knelt to the ground, none of them looking at the body. Kameko Kaneto the youngest of the group was killed by that thing the witch summoned, Mai gritted her teeth as she forced a growl in.

"What do we do now?" James asked, barely looking up.

"This thing's killing us one by one," Ryou stated, his head resting on Mais' shoulder as he sobbed, Mai looked at Kamekos' still body, even if they had all passed out, why was their only eight of them there. The Demon Elimination Team had around 30 members, unless they had been killed off, no, Mai pushed the thought out of the mind, she released Ryou from her grip and stood around Kamekos' body. Kneeling down her friends followed her.

"We're sorry, we couldn't protect you," they said, bowing their heads more tears escaped, Mai lifted her head up.

"You will always be with us, forever and more, Kameko, thank you for being our friend," she said, the team gave a small smile; the girl's body disappeared from their sight.

"So, what do we do now?" James asked, Mai shook her head, she always had an answer, but this time she didn't.

"I…. don't know," she admitted, the team looked at her, Sakura and Kii frowned, Mai always had an answer, so why didn't she now?

"Mai," Sakura started.

"You're worried about them, we know," Kii added.

"But we have to beat this," Akira said.

"And we can't" James spoke.

"If you're not willing to make sacrifices," Ryou said, Mai clenched her fists, she had made enough sacrifices, she didn't want this, any of this.

"Leave her alone," Aurora spoke, the team looked at her, their eyes fully red, she gasped, Mai growled, she knew these weren't her friends, if she was asleep she needed to wake up now.

"On three," Aurora said, Mai nodded.

"One," Mai started.

"Two," Aurora said, both turning to face each other as the team advanced towards them, fags where their teeth should be. Their nails grew long as their skin began to look like it was melting, Mai knew that her friends had woken up before this, and whatever was after them had just took their forms, hopefully it couldn't do it in the real world.

"THREE!" they yelled, white energy shot at Aurora as black energy shot at Mai.

Both girls shot up, falling off the bed they were laid in.

"MAI, AURORA!" Ayako yelled, a scolding tone in her voice.

"Ouch, my head," the two chorused, Naru and the rest of SPR ran in on that note.

"Mai," Naru said, he picked the girl up and hugged her tight, Mai smiled as her head rested on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around him.

"Get a room," Aurora said, her hand flying to her head straight after.

"Aurora," Lei said as she entered the room, Rio, San and Zero behind her, Aurora smiled at them. "Hi, ow," she said, Mai shook her head, using her own power she healed her headache then moved onto Auroras'.

"Thank you," she said, Mai shrugged at her and sat back on Narus' lap.

"We got rid of the ghost," Monk said proudly, John nodded.

"Yes it was really confusing though, at first nothing showed up, but then when you two fainted the temperature just dropped," John explained, Mai nodded her head.

"Did you have a dream?" Naru asked, Mai sighed and shook her head.

"No," both Aurora and Mai said, everyone stared at them.

"You have dreams as well?" Naru asked, Aurora shrugged.

"If you can call them dreams yes, I had one about where Mai was, that's how a knew where to find her," Aurora explained, Mai nodded her head, Aurora always did have the same dreams she did, ever since becoming close, Mai could pull her into her dreams.

"So what happens now?" Monk asked, Mai and Aurora both shrugged, just then Mais' phone went off.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mai?" a voice said, Mais' eyes went wide, it was Akira.

"Akira, what's wrong?" she asked, she heard a grunt from the other side.

"There's something in my house," he said, Mais' eyes narrowed.

"Easily mistaken for a demon?" Mai asked.

"Yep, how did you know?" he asked, Mai raised a brow, so did no one remember these dreams? Was it just her and Aurora? Or did Sakura and Kii also remember?

"Aurora's had it at her Dojo and Sakura and Kii have had it in their mansion," Mai stated, she heard a small gasp from the other end.

"Are those two together?" he asked.

"Yeah, surprising isn't it?" Mai asked, she heard a grunt in response. "Hang on a sec," Mai said, she pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at Monk and John with pleading eyes.

"Where and when?" Monk asked with a sighed.

"Tomorrow, meet at SPR then we go to Akiras' house," she smiled innocently.

"Sure thing Mai," John smiled, Monk nodded his head.

"Fine, I hope this Akira girl isn't as crazy as you and Aurora," Monk said, Mai frowned a little.

"Akira's a guy," she said, she heard a small growl from Naru, looking at him she smiled. "You know I love you," she said and pecked his lips before returning to the phone call.

"Who do you love?" she heard Akira asked.

"None of your business," Mai said, "Anyway we can be at yours tomorrow to get rid of it ok?" she asked, she heard another grunt in response as the line went dead. Mai pulled the phone away from her ear, glaring at it.

"He probably went to go hunting, he never gave up on it, neither did James, they hunt together now, so you'll probably see James as well tomorrow," Aurora said, Mai smiled and nodded.

"Did everyone keep in touch with each other or something?" Mai asked, Aurora nodded.

"Yeah, we all kept in touch, the only one we couldn't keep in touch with was you, one you left _Fumiko _no one knew where you went, or what you changed your name to, so you were impossible to track," Aurora explained, Mai nodded, she felt guilty about not keeping in touch, but she felt even more guilty about Kamekos' death, Aurora frowned.

"We'll all miss her, but there's nothing we can do," she said, Mai nodded, clutching her chest she realised she wasn't wearing the necklace, that it was in her apartment. Sighing she looked at Aurora, who smiled reassuringly at her.

"Hey Aurora, fancy coming with us tomorrow?" Mai asked, Auroras' mouth fell open.

"YES!" she screamed, she loved seeing ghost, and she really wanted to see James and Akira again, Naru rolled his eyes at her. Both girls saw this and sighed.

"Have a sense of humour," they said, Mai looked at Aurora as Aurora looked at Mai, both girls then burst out laughing. SPR and the Dojo masters just shook their heads at the children, Mai turned to face Naru and stuck her tongue out at him, he chuckled a little as he planted a soft kiss on her lips. SPR stared at the two each having their own thoughts but keeping them to themselves. Monk and Ayako smiled as they watched; secretly Monk slipped his hand into Ayakos', who didn't object. Masako and John both rested their arms around each other's waist; the Dojo masters smiled as they watched one of their best students find love, while Aurora made an icky face. After resisting for so long she finally snapped.

"GET A ROOM!" she yelled and ran out of the room, avoiding getting hit by a book in the process. "YOU REALLY ARE CRAZY!" she yelled at Mai and ran from the girl, Naru laughed an actual laugh at his girlfriend as she chased her friend, Aurora was rarely scared, but one thing she was scared of, was a pissed off Mai.

* * *

**Chapter 5 done, I hope you all liked it. **

**JigokuTenshi834****: You probably don't want to see them on a bad day, I'm writing this and even I couldn't imagine it.**

**BrokenBlackCat****: Ryou will be in the next few chapters, in the dreams and what not, but there are a few other chapters until he appears in person, also Aurora isn't paired with anyone in this.**

**Everyone else, I know it sucks I have exams but luckily they're not until the 8****th**** of April, as I've already mentioned. I will post a chapter two days before I have an exam telling you if I will be able to update the next day or not, until them please REVIEW :D also I think this is the longest chapter yet, REVIEW :D**


	7. James and Akira, One Question

**Normal P.O.V**

SPR and Aurora sat in the van driving, Monk and Ayako both arguing, but of course Ayako was winning.

"Come on Old Hag, gimme back the pocky," Monk pouted.

"If you call me an Old Hag one more time, I WILL KILL YOU!" Ayako yelled, her voice raising by the second, Lin swerved the van due to the sudden noise, John and Masako both shook their heads, while Naru glared, Aurora sat there on the back seat with a bowl of popcorn, where'd she get that? While Mai, who came up out of nowhere, smacked both their heads together.

"Ayako give him the Pocky, Monk SHUT THE FUCK UP COMPLAINING!" Mai yelled, both adults sank back in their seats, Mai never yelled, never. Raising a hand to her head she sighed, apologizing she turned back to the road.

"I think Mai's on her period," Monk said, Naru turned and glared at the older man who said that about his girlfriend, Monk only laughed and scratched the back of his head, shaking his head Naru turned back to the road.

"Jheeze, did they have to live in the middle of the woods?" Mai asked, Aurora shrugged, of course Mai couldn't see it as she wasn't looking at her.

"So are you on your period?" Aurora asked, looking at Mai. Mai turned and glared at the girl next to her.

"I let you live once, don't make me kill you," she said, Aurora held her hands up in surrender. An awkward silence followed after, the team watched the trees and ground as they drove passed, the sky had changed from clear blue to eerie grey, the heavens opened up not long after. Mai looked around their surroundings, trees, trees, trees, demons, trees, more demon, guns, weapons; she shook her head and looked back. Aurora just shrugged at her.

"I feel like we're in a horror movie," John said as Masako moved closer to him, Aurora nodded her head, Mai turned on the radio to her favourite channel, she groaned.

"Correction, now it feels like a horror movie," Monk said, John nodded, the team listened as 'Halloween' by Aqua played. Ayako moved further into Monk, while Masako did the same with John. Naru, Lin, Mai and Aurora tried their best to keep their cool, but it was proving difficult. Mai turned the radio off, only to have the song carry on playing, she looked around.

"What's going on?" Aurora asked her, Mai shrugged trying to ignore the music that still played through the air, even though the radio was off. Another song began playing, making the team jump, all but Aurora of course, she glared at Mai.

"You just don't do that," she said, Mai only let out a small laugh.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mai where are you?" it was Akira, Mai held her hand up with the 'rock on' sign to show Aurora who it was, she nodded and listened to Mai talk.

"We're coming up to yours, no need to worry," she said, she heard a groan from three people; she turned and glared at Aurora.

"That's when we worry the most," Aurora, Akira and she was sure it was James said, Mai only laughed.

"We'll see you in literally five seconds," Mai said as the van pulled up to a stop, the team got out of the car and ran towards the small house. Aurora banged on the door, receiving no answer she opened it and the team ran in, bad move. Lasers, guns, and all sorts of things appeared in front of them.

"Deactivate," a voice sounded, the team looked and saw a boy with blonde hair, he had sunglasses on, but you could just make out his black eyes, he smiled at the team.

"Sorry about the welcome," another voice said, the team turned and looked at another blonde boy with green eyes and green highlights. Aurora smiled and high fived the two of them, their eyes then focused on Mai. The two blondes rushed forwards, Mai pushed Masako out of the way before they injured her, the two boys then latched onto Mai in a bone crushing hug.

"Worse…than…Monk," she breathed out, Monk pouted, while the rest laughed, what the boys did next pissed Naru off to the max. Both boys pulled away and began kissing Mai on her cheeks, her forehead and any visible part of her body, Mai growled at the two when they went for her lips, they back away slowly, Naru walked forwards and put his arm around Mai. The two blondes looked between Mai and Naru.

"Oooohhhh does little Mai have a boyfriend?" James asked her, Mai blushed and glared at the two, Naru also glared.

"Aaww is little, erm what's his name?" Akira asked, confusion clear on his face.

"Naru," Aurora answered knowing what was coming next.

"Right, is little Naru jealous?" Akira asked, his voice taunting, Naru growled making the boys back away from him.

"Mai your boyfriends scary," James said, Mai only laughed at the two and hugged them.

"Well, what do we do about these ghosts then sis?" James asked her, Naru raised an eyebrow at him.

"All will be explained in time," Aurora told him, Naru nodded and walked with the others into another room.

The team sat on a, surprisingly, comfy couch. Ayako and Monk sat next to each other; Masako sat with John, while Mai sat on Narus' knee, nothing new there. Aurora sat with Akira as they talked and laughed. James sat down next to Lin, who was staring at the team intently.

"So how do you two know Mai?" Ayako asked, one hand behind her back, the two blonde boys raised an eyebrow.

"Meh nothin' special, we're all part of the-," James stared but he was cut off by everyone in SPR, minus Mai.

"Demon Elimination Team, we know," they said, James only shrunk back in his seat.

"Mai your friends are mean," he said, Akira laughed at his childish friend.

"Oh God no," Ayako spoke up, everyone stared at her, "I've only just realised something," she said, Mai raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked, Ayako turned to her, her eyes full of fear.

"It's like having another Monk," she said, her mouth agape in horror, her eyes showed the same emotion. Mai burst out laughing along with Aurora.

"HEY!" Monk and James both chorused, standing with their fists on their hips in front of her, glaring down at her. This only made the two girls laugh harder and soon both Masako and Ayako were joining in. James glared and returned to his seat.

"As we were saying," Akira said, "We know Mai because of the team, I met Mai at the age of 10, three years before she quit, she saved me from a demon and because I wanted to help, she took me in and taught me how to fight. I have no family, Mai and the team are my only family, so I am protective of Mai," he stated the team stared at him, "In other words any of you hurt her I will hunt you down and torture you," he said, the team laughed awkwardly at the seriousness in his eyes, James was the next one to speak up.

"I met Mai after I came to Japan, I'm originally from England. I came over when I was 15 searching for my twin sister. Once I found her she told me she hated being controlled like a dog in England and wanted to stay here. Just after my flight landed in Japan my parents were in a car crash and died. I started to work at a place that trains kidnapped children or teenagers with powers. I sometimes helped out on the gun squad, because of working there I met Mai, but when she disappeared we lost all contact, we've been searching for her ever since," James stated, the team nodded at him, they looked from Mai to him, it was obvious that he was older than her, by maybe two or three years. The team studied the two boys' appearances.

James had blonde hair that went to his mid-back in a ponytail; he had a fringe that stops at his eyes brows with some curls at the end. He wore a plain white T-shirt, a pair of worn out, loose, light blue jeans and black trainers, but what confused the team was that he had on mirrored sunglasses. He had a narrow nose, his cheeks were slim and his chin was broad and he was about 6'3 in height. The team could only just see his black eyes through his sunglasses though.

"What's with the sunglasses?" Monk asked him, James looked at him, if they could have seen it, his eyes would have narrowed.

"He always wears them, don't ask why, no one knows," Aurora said, Mai and Akira nodded their heads.

"One on the oldest mysteries," they said in union and smiled at each other. The team studied Akira next, he was much simpler.

He had blonde hair with green highlights and green eyes; he wore a black t-shirt with a pair of ripped blue jeans. Denim convers sat on his feet. His green eyes sparkled with excitement and humour, not to mention love for Mai and Aurora. All in all both boys were quite cute.

"So if Aurora can control darkness, and everyone in the team had powers, what can you two do?" Naru asked, sounding a little rude, Mai playfully tapped his shoulder.

"Be polite," she scolded, Naru frowned at her, she only smiled at him.

"I have PK and I'm a third degree black belt in Tiquando," Akira said, his voice jumpy like he was hyper or something.

"I can control water, making it onto solid ice, that's as hard as a brick, or I can use it normally and just drowned somebody. I'm also a master in every gun and sword, I also know how to knock someone unconscious after one punch," the teams eyes widened, even Lin looked impressed.

"I'm impressed, the last time I checked, you couldn't do that," Mai smiled at him, James only shrugged.

"Yeah well, after your sister like friend has disappeared, you learn a few things," James said, smiling at her sweetly, Mai smiled back.

"Hey do you guys remember anything about Kameko?" Aurora suddenly asked, James and Akira both sprang to their feet.

"What about her?" James asked frantically.

"Is she ok?" Akira asked, Auroras' eyes held sorrow and confusion. Mai narrowed her eyes at them.

"You don't remember?" Mai asked, the two turned to her.

"Remember what?" they asked, Mai and Aurora both hesitated for a second.

"Nothing, let's just get this ghost or whatever out of here. Monk, John you ready?" she asked, the two boys nodded and stood up, they hadn't changed out of their clothes since the Judo they went to, there was no point, Mai watched as Aurora held her tears in at the thought of Kameko, James and Akira looked confusedly at her, Mai shrugged it all off and turned her attention to the two boy in the middle of the room, she then remembered something, that one question rang through her mind over and over.

'_How had the team gotten her number?' _Mai frowned and narrowed her eyes at Aurora, Akira and James; there was something they weren't telling her.

* * *

**Chapter 6 done, I hope you all liked it, sorry about not updating sooner, the weather here has been terrible and due to that, I've been terrible, if I had updated, it would have been depressing, but now I'M BACK BABY!**

**BrokenBlackCat****: Aurora is not jealous because she isn't paired up with anybody, she's happy to be single, of course that might change throughout the story, with whom though I'm not sure.**

**Anyway please REVIEW, and I promise I will update again sooner, REVIEW :D**


	8. Rid of this ghost? Sleepover?

**Normal P.O.V**

"Our father, who art in heaven, hollow be thy name," John began to prey; Monk stood in his usual stance and began chanting.

"Naumaku sanmanda bazaradan kan," the words escaped his mouth, slowly, faintly, you could tell the two were tired and were about to collapse any minute.

"Mai, I think we should leave this until tomorrow," Aurora said, Mai shook her head.

"No, if those two faint, we'll finish it up, Ayako and I can do it," Mai said back to her, James and Akira looked at the two boys they had just met with worried looks. Mai looked around the room, nothing new had happened, no temperature drops, no figures, and she was pretty sure they hadn't passed out.

"Mai," a voice came, Mai looked around, nothing, just the team, her eyes narrowed, that voice it was familiar, but whose was it?

"Mai, come tome Mai," the voice said again, Mai stiffened, it couldn't be? No it was impossible. "You got me killed Mai, now I'll do the same to you," it said again, this time Mai was sure of it, but how was she here, she couldn't be, the team fell apart after she died. There were no signs that she had lived after the incident, the whole team went looking and came up empty handed.

"MAI!" the voice yelled, Mai fell to her knees clutching her ears, it was her, but the voice she had was unbearable. Blood began to rush out of Mais' ears, closing her eyes in pain she tried to block the voice out, but it didn't work.

"You KILLED me Mai, and now I'll KILL you," the voice said again, Mai felt a gush of wind hit her again; a scream came from her mouth. Aurora, James and Akira were by her side in an instant, Naru was already by her, Monk and John had stopped chanting, Ayako had a looked of pure horror on her face, while Masako covered her mouth, Lin frowned worried about the small girl.

"I'll KILL you ALL!" the voice said, Aurora, James and Akira looked around.

"DO SOMETHING!" Aurora yelled, her voice full of worry for Mai, James had a gun in his hand, ready to shoot whatever moved in the house, Akira placed his hands over Narus' trying to help Mai block out the sound. Blood rushed through their hands from Mais' ears, Naru looked in worry at her girlfriend, he was sure she would be deaf after this. Blood began to seep from her arms, another gush of wind hit the entire team, James grunted as the wind cut his arms, but still there was nothing to shoot. Aurora leaned on the wall next to Akira, both their eyes rolling into the back of their head. Mai hung onto Naru, scared that if she's let go, she'd be dragged to hell.

"This isn't good," Akira muttered under his breath, James grabbed his head as he dropped the gun, leaning back with the other two.

"We have to give in," Mai muttered to then, the team shot their heads towards her.

"What?" they asked, she looked up, her eyes going green.

"KEEP CHANTING!" she ordered, her eyes and hair fully changed now, closing her eyes she allowed the darkness to overcome her, James nodded to Akira and Aurora, who nodded back. Slumping to the ground the three followed Mai into the darkness.

"_Well that's something I never want to experience again," Aurora muttered._

"_You have no idea," James and Akira chorused, their eyes drifted to the rest of the group, Kaguya, Ryou, Kii and Sakura all held their hands to their heads._

"_What the fuck was that?" Ryou asked, Aurora shook her head, while James and Akira shrugged._

"_Guys, where's Mai?" Kii asked, looking around the team noticed Mai wasn't with them._

"_She's safe," a voice came, the group turned, they saw Naru._

"_Who's he?" Ryou asked, Akira shook his head._

"_That would be Mais' scary ass boyfriend," he said, Ryou gaped and then glared at the boy, who only glared back._

"_So where's Mai?" Kaguya asked, coming in between the staring contest. Naru moved to the side to reveal Mai on her knees, her hair was an electric blue and her eyes were green, she was kneeling in front of something._

"_Mai?" Aurora asked, Kii and Sakura both shook their heads._

"_Nashi, what's up?" Kii asked, Mais' head turned towards the others, she only pointed in the direction of a figure. The team ran to her side in an instant. There were dead bodies lying around the figure, sprawled out, bloody and mangled._

"_It's like Jack the Ripper," James said, trying to make light of the situation, though he knew it was no time to joke around. The team looked around, they recognised every single body there was. They were all part of the Demon Elimination Team, a growl came from Mai. What puzzled the team the most though, was there was no elder there. The team watched as three of the bodies disappeared; each member raised an eye brow._

"_Why did three just disappear?" Kii asked, Aurora put a finger on her chin._

"_Oh no," she said._

"_We've been exorcising the team," Mai finished, her voice low._

"_And with each one we exorcise," Kii started._

"_The, whatever's after us becomes stronger," Sakura finished._

"_Not to mention," Ryou started._

"_That the team's going in order of the weakest to strongest," Kaguya finished._

"_So if that's happening then," James started._

"_Then, by the end of this, we'll have exorcised the strongest of us," Akira finished._

"_Which means, that by the end of this," Mai said._

"_We'll all be dead," the team finished together, growling Mai stood on her feet, white energy shot from her hands._

"_WHAT ARE YOU?" she yelled at the figure, a female chuckle emitted the area._

"_Pathetic all of you," it said, Mai growled._

"_SHOW YOUSELF!" she yelled._

"_COWARD!" the rest of the team said, the voice chuckled again, this time Mai fell onto the floor, Aurora joined her._

"_No," Aurora said._

"_It can't be," Mai muttered, images flashed before their eyes. Images of the team training, the oldest of then with them, helping them train. The image of her being took, the image of the cloaked figure Mai saw in her dream, there was no way, it just couldn't be, could it? Screams emitted from Mai and Aurora as a life ending pain shot through them. Tears streamed down both girls faces. The team tried to run to their sides, only finding themselves stuck in place and fading. Eventually they faded away, until they were gone._

James and Akira both shot up and walked over to SPR. Akira growled as James grabbed a gun. He fired into the air, nothing, the girls didn't stir. Growling Akira proceeded to shake Aurora violently, nothing, not even a groan. Tears began rolling down both girls cheeks, they began stirring.

"WAKE THEM UP!" James yelled, Masakos' eyes shot open.

"The ghost, or whatever's after them, it's trying to kill them through their minds," she said, John placed holy water on their heads and started chanting. A few minutes later Aurora had calmed down and shot up in bed, groaning she layed back down, her head splitting, Mai was still to awake, though she had stopped stirring and crying.

"_I'm not an idiot, SHOW YOUSELF!" she yelled, the cloaked figure from before stepped out._

"_Mai, that's no way to talk to someone," the woman said, her voice sweet and soothing._

"_Why are you doing this?" Mai asked, the figure looked up, red eyes shone through the hood._

"_Isn't it obvious Mai? The only way I could survive is if I became a demon, and now I'm going to get revenge on you," said the figure, Mai gasped, she knew who it was, she had been right all along, it was the oldest of the team._

"_But why KILL Kameko?" she asked, her eyes turning from green to black, a smirk came on the elders face._

"_They're your family Mai, the only reason I killed her was to get to you, but I would carry on helping the team, because Ryou isn't going to be very happy knowing you killed his only mother figure, and Kaguya doesn't have much time, before she's killed," a twisted smirk appeared on her face, Mai growled at her._

"_Why kill them, why not only me?" she asked, the smirk on the elders face widened._

"_Because, I want you to suffer," she said, her figure began to disappear, Mais' eyes widened; there was nothing she could do now._

Mai shot up in bed, her eyes still black.

"Move," she ordered, the team moved from around her bed as she screamed in frustration. Black energy emitted from her body, soon turning white again. Mai layed on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"We. Need. To. Find. The. Elder." She said slowly, Aurora, James and Akira stared at her like she was crazy.

"Mai, the elder's dead," Akira pointed out, Mai didn't move her head.

"She's a demon," Mai said, gasps were heard from the three eliminators. A growl was heard from Aurora after.

"So that's why we never found her body," she said, Mai nodded, James and Akira both looked at Mai.

"You two patrol in the forests right?" she asked, they nodded; though she wasn't looking she still knew they had. "Tell me if you find an abandoned mine shaft, if you do, keep in mind where it is, but get away from it as soon as possible," she ordered, the two nodded. Naru sat down next to Mai.

"Mind filling us in?" he asked, five minutes passed until Mai finally looked at him, her eyes filled with concern for him. Naru took her hand in his. "Come on Mai, we should know," he said, his eyes softened as he kissed her hand, Mai smiled a little, but it instantly turned to a blush when she heard James and Akira.

"SOMEBODY GET THE WEDDING INVITATIONS!" Akira yelled.

"Mai, Naru, what do you want the theme to be?" James asked a book in his hand, Mai smiled a little.

"How about, Mais' friends that won't make it out of this house alive?" Naru asked, James nodded and wrote it down, then turned to Mai, then back to Naru. Akira only just caught on to what he said as well.

"HEY!" both of them yelled, SPR along with Aurora all laughed at the two slow boys.

"For people who are meant to be fast, you're pretty slow," Mai said, James and Akira were busy talking, or arguing about what flowers Mai would have. Suddenly a light bulb went off above their heads.

"TANIYAMA MAI, WE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU FOR THAT!" they yelled, Mai laughed as she sat up and scurried into Narus' lap, who glared at the two boys. Instantly both boys held their hands up and back away behind Monk.

"Why does she have such a scary boyfriend?" James asked him, Monk only shrugged.

"Forget about that, why do you have such a scary wife?" Akira asked Monk, who stared wide eyed at him.

"LIKE I'D GO OUT WITH THAT OLD HAG!" he yelled, Ayako glared, purse in hand, Monk stared at her scared. "I mean, I love you really?" he asked, Ayako smirked.

"S'what I thought you said," she said then put the purse down, Aurora sighed and watched the team as they argued and laughed. A ring on Ayakos' finger caught her attention, but she didn't mention anything about it. James and Akira then caught her attention as they came in with four glasses, they handed one to her and Mai.

"To Kameko, one of the bravest and youngest of the Demon Elimination Team," Akira said.

"Forever in our hearts," James added, the two girls smiled and raised their glasses.

"To Kameko, rest in peace," the girls said in union, Naru smiled at his girlfriend as she tried not to cry. A moment of silence came from all of SPR and the others paying their respects to the fallen girl.

"We better head off," Mai said, James and Akira nodded as they led them to the door.

"See ya soon Mai, hopefully," James said, he gave her a peck on the cheek, earning a glare from Naru. Akira said and did the same, earning him a glare, but he shrugged it off.

"DON'T WORRY, YOUR WEDDING'LL BE PLANNED NEXT TIME WE MEET!" both boys yelled, Mai turned and glared at the two playfully.

The ride back to SPR wasn't so bad; the team dropped Aurora off at the Dojo and said her good byes to Mai. For the next five minutes of driving Mai turned the radio on, it was nothing interesting, until a report about murders came up, a name she recognised and the location. Once Lin pulled up, Mai ran straight for the office and turned the news on.

"And in other news there has been a brutal mutilated murder of a young 15 year old girl. The girl is said to be an orphan and have no parent," the reporter lady said, Mai stared at the TV as the team sat around her.

"Show a picture, show a picture," Mai said.

"The name of this girl is Aiko Anama, apparently her next door neighbours heard the sound of a gun being fired but when the police got there, there was no weapon," Mai cut the TV off at that, sighing she rested her hands over her face.

"Rest in peace Aiko, I swear she won't get away with this," Mai muttered, John did his silent prayer, wishing the girl luck in the afterlife, Masako, Monk and Ayako all hung their heads, Lin silently wished her luck, while Naru placed his arm around Mais' shoulders.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be by yourself," he said, Mai nodded her head as she rested her head in his shoulder. "You can stay with me until this is all sorted," he added, Mai smiled sweetly at him.

"Yeah, we can all have a sleepover at Narus'," Monk said, earning a glare, Mai smiled a small smile.

"That sounds…nice," she said, Monk punched the air.

"Then it's settled, we'll see you at your house later tonight Naru," Monk said as he and the rest left the office to get their things, Lin sat down on the opposite sofa and took his laptop out, he needed to do some updates.

"Are you coming tonight Lin?" Mai asked him, Lin looked at Naru, who was glaring into space, he smiled a rare smile.

"I guess I could come," he said, Mai smiled and nodded.

"Mai," Naru said, Mai gulped and looked at him, "Why did you agree to a stupid sleepover?" he asked, she giggled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Because, they're fun, and I think you need to learn how to have fun," she said softly, Naru looked down at her, seeing how she was transfixed on a picture he had in the office, it was old, but it was nice.

"Very well, but Mai?" he asked, Mai looked up at him.

"Yes Naru?" she asked sweetly, said boy placed a soft kiss on her lips, he quickly drew away after. A soft but quick kiss, he hadn't been able to leave her wanting more before and now he was.

"Tea," he said, Mai looked at him for a second before registering what he said.

"Stupid narcissistic tea loving jerk," she said as she stomped off towards the kitchen, Naru chuckled a little under his breath.

"That's why you love me," he called to her, the brunette girl popped her head around the corner and stuck her tongue out, Naru smiled a bit at her childish behaviour before relaxing into the silence. With the acceptation of the kettle and Mais' footsteps.

* * *

**I'm just evil making Naru have a sleep over, anyway this is your time to send in truths and dares for the team, any dare as long as it's T rated please, I'm no good at the game, so please REVIEW with them, I'll love you forever :D**


	9. Truth or Dare turned dirty?

**Normal P.O.V**

Night fall came around quickly for the SPR team. Mai sat on Narus' lap as she, Naru and Lin waited for the others. Mai was in a pink tank top with pink shorts, Naru was in a black top with black trousers, no surprise, while Lin was in grey pants and a white shirt. A knock came at the door signalling the arrival of the rest of the team. Jumping up, Mai made her way over to the door, upon opening it she was glomped by Monk, which resulted in a whack, from Ayako of course. Mai only laughed as the team entered, they were all already in their PJs. Ayako in a red top and trousers made of silk, Masako in her blue top and shorts, again made of silk, Monk in an orange shirt with matching shorts, which also had monkey dancing on them, Mai couldn't help but giggle, and John in his yellow top and matching shorts.

The four new comers walked in and took their places in the room, Ayako sat next to Masako, who dragged Mai to sit next to her, while John sat with Monk, Naru and Lin. Ayako and Monk then began a glaring contest about what they spoke about on the way up there. It went something like this;

"_So what do you think will happen tonight?" John asked innocently as he smiled at the two older adults._

"_I think we'll just end up playing some game like Truth or Dare," Ayako stated and shivered, Monk noticed this and didn't miss a beat before he replied._

"_What scared of a little game Ayako?" Monk asked making a pouty face, Ayakos' eye twitched; she glared at the man next to her._

"_No way, I could win you in a game of Truth or Dare any day," she replied._

"_Oh yeah?" Monk asked._

"_Oh yeah," Ayako replied._

"_Oh yeah?"_

"_Oh yeah."_

"_OH YEAH!" a loud voice came from behind, John held his phone in between the two adults with the talking bowl of punch from the Cool Aid advert, the two adults and Masako, who had been quiet up until this moment, stared at the young priest._

"_What the?" Masako said pointing to the phone, John only shrugged._

"_Couldn't resist, it shut them up as well," he stated, Masako shook her head; Monk was wide eyed staring at the road, while Ayako was still staring at the boy._

"_I don't mean that, I mean why do you even have that on your phone?" Masako asked, again the blonde boy shrugged._

"_So we have a challenge?" Ayako said turning to Monk, who was still wide eyed but nodded. When the car pulled up, he was the first one out of it._

"_THE TALKING PUNCH IS GOING TO EAT ME!" he screamed as he ran, the keys still in the engine. The three remaining party just looked after him; eventually he ran back and puffed out his chest, trying to be manly._

"_Yeah real manly," Ayako stated, the older monk just pouted._

And that brings us back to why they were having a glaring contest, though you could see the hidden love behind it.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Mai asked, Masako and John stared at her, their looks clearly saying 'You-shouldn't-have-asked-that' and 'Why-did-you-have-to-ask-that?' Mai only gave the two a confused look, but it was soon gone when Ayako replied.

"Truth or Dare," she said, Monk nodded, Masako and John both shared a worried glance but nodded, Lin nodded as did Naru, thinking it would be fun. Mai smiled at everyone.

"Great let's play, who's first?" Mai asked, Monk pointed to himself, Mai nodded.

"So Ayako, truth or dare?" he asked her, said redhead glared at the man.

"Truth," she stated confidently, "But," she continued, "Let's make this more interesting," she said, this time everyone gave a worried look, all but Monk.

"How?" he asked, Ayakos' eyes looked straight at him, the mischief and madness in them was enough to kill.

"We're a team and you're a team, whoever doesn't do a dare, or answer truthfully loses a point, by the end of the night, whoever has the most points wins," Ayako said, Monk nodded, "If we win, you have to do what we say for, shall we say a week," Ayako said, Monk nodded again.

"And if we win, you have to do WHATEVER we want," Monk said, exaggerating the 'whatever' which got all three girls a little worried, but none of them showed it.

"I wish I had invited Aurora now, then the teams would be even," Mai said, the others just shrugged.

"So Ayako you said truth, hmm," Monk said tapping his chin in mock thought as Mai drew up a chart on a random bored Naru had. Where does he get these things? Ayako chewed her bottom lip nervously as he thought of a truth. "I know, how old are you really?" he asked, Ayakos' eyes shot open. That was it? That was the best he could think of?

"Really? That's it?" she asked, Monk nodded.

"We'll start off easily," he said to her, the rest of the team looked at her for the answer, while Mai rummaged through her purse for her passport or driver's license. Once she found it her eyes were also on Ayako. Sighing the woman answered, "I'm 25," she said, the team looked at Mai, who gave a thumbs up.

"Ok next, Ayako you choose," Monk said smiling like a child now, Ayako glared at the man.

"Ok Mai, truth or dare?" the woman asked, Mai didn't hesitate before she answered.

"Truth," she smiled.

"Have you ever liked anyone before Naru?" Ayako asked, at that question, Mais' face fell and her skin became a ghostly white.

"Mai?" Monk asked, the girl looked up at him and sighed.

"One person didn't….. Work out," Mai stated as she was about to pick someone else Monk spoke up again.

"How come?" he asked her, Mai only sighed and shook her head.

"Abusive bastard," she replied as she hit a pillow next to Masako, who yelped in surprise, Ayakos' eyes softened.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I shouldn't have asked," Mai kept quiet at this, the boy she fancied was dead, Mai had killed him she did the world a favour, she didn't care about him no more.

"Meh what ya gonna do?" she asked as she looked around, "Monk truth or dare?" she asked, the older man smiled before replying.

"Dare," he said, a smirk came on Mais' face as she sifted to Masako to discuss the dare with her. Once Mai had told her the girls' face both fell into Smirk Central as Mai said the dare.

"Kiss. Ayakos'. Cheek." She said slowly as though she was talking to a child, telling them off.

"WHAT?" he yelled, "I AM NOT KISSING THAT HAG!" he said again, Mai only raised a brow at him.

"You're the one who wanted to make things more interesting, I guess I'll just deduct a point," Mai said walking to the board, Monk hesitated before stopping her.

"Fine," he said as he walked to the red haired woman, he was sure she would kill him for this. In one swift, light motion the man kissed her cheek, with a flash of the camera, he was blackmailed for life.

"Aw so sweet," Mai said with Masako, both holding phones in front of them.

"MAI!" both adults yelled, Mai only laughed as she watched the two glare at them. Both girl high fived and sat back down, Monk sulked as Ayako glared at the two.

"Truth or dare Masako," Monk said, Masako shrugged.

"Dare," she said as she smiled at him.

"I dare you to compliment Mai," Monk said, the medium raised an eyebrow at the dare but turned to Mai anyway.

"Mai I love your pajamas," she said, Mai smiled at her as they both turned back to the boys.

"Ok John, truth of dare?" Masako said to him, John smiled innocently before replying.

"Dare," he said, bad move.

"I dare you to say 'what the hell?'" Masako said to him, the priest instantly whitened, he shouldn't swear, it was bad, but he had no choice.

"What the hell?" he said quietly, Masako looked at him confused, to her it came out as a muffle.

"What?" she asked him, eyebrow raised and expression of confusion danced on her face, sighing the boy looked up.

"I said, what the hell?" he said louder, the whole team looked at him surprised, as if he actually said it.

"Woah," Ayako said.

"I think the worlds ending," Monk joked, only to earn a glare from Mai.

"Ok Naru, truth of dare?" John asked him, changing things around a bit.

"Truth," he answered boardly.

"What's your most embarrassing childhood story?" John asked him, Naru paled at remembering the thought, sighing be decided to answer him.

"Well when I was; let's see about 10, my mom took me trick or treating, then highered a baby sitter to look after me while she went to a party. Well the baby sitter was sat downstairs watching TV when I came down for a drink, I was still in my costume, which was a vampire outfit, as she was watching a movie about vampires she was freaked, well the stupid girl walks in while I'm getting a drink and screams, she grabs a wooden spoon and begins to hit me with it. After ten minutes of doing this, she realises it's me and stops, but that doesn't change the fact that a shit my pants and she had to clean it up," Naru said, his face tinted a little pink at recalling the memory, the team stared at him shocked, Lin only nodded his head. It wasn't long until the team ended up bursting with laughter.

"OMG CLASSIC!" Ayako yelled.

"I…..wish….I…..could…of…..seen….that….." Monk said in between laughs, Naru only glared at his team, even Masako had cracked up, she was laughing along with Mai, but Mai was only giggling.

"Ok, ok, ok," Mai said settling everyone down.

"Thank you Mai," Naru said, this shocked the team, at least it shut them up, "Truth or dare Lin?" Naru asked the only person who hadn't been asked.

"Dare," Lin said not really caring about what he would get, this was amusing them.

"Go shout that you love, Hhhmmm, BDMS out of the window," Naru said, Lin paled at the thought but complied, Masako and John gave a confused looked about what it meant, after about a minute there was a call back.

"COME TO 13 HELT STREET THEN BABY!" a woman's' voice came, Lin retracted into the apartment immediately, Mais' eyes went wide as she burst out laughing, even Naru laughed, it wasn't long until everyone was either, laughing or chuckling, except John and Masako.

"What's BDSM?" John asked, Mai looked at him.

"Bondage, Domination and S&M," she said, she had calmed down now, John and Masakos' eyes both went wide as they burst out laughing.

"Ok Naru, you want to play like this?" Lin asked him, Naru was still busy laughing to say anything.

"Monk truth or dare?" Lin asked the man, who looked at him, having calmed down.

"Truth," he said, Lin smirked.

"How far would you go with Ayako, if you were dating her?" Lin asked, both adults paled at this, Monk gulped before answering the question, the score board long forgotten.

"All the way," he said and winked playfully at her, Ayako just blushed and looked away from him.

"Masako truth or dare?" Monk asked.

"Truth," she answered him, an innocent smile came onto his face.

"How far have you gone with John?" Monk asked, both teens looked at each other, blushed then looked away.

"We haven't done anything Monk, we do not even go out," Masako said turning back into the snobbish brat she is, Monk only rolled his eyes.

"Ayako truth of dare?" Masako asked her, her cheeks still tinted red.

"Hmm, dare," she said after a minute of thought.

"I dare you to, hmmm; actually I don't know what to dare you to do, Mai, any ideas?" Masako asked, Mai smirked.

"Well since we're playing it this way now," she whispered something into Masakos' ear, the girl grinned widely.

"Perfect," she said, "Ayako I dare you to…." Trailing off she whispered into the older woman's ear, her face paled, then turned green.

"NO, I AM NOT DOING THAT!" she yelled, Masako and Mai both smirked.

"You have no choice," they both stated, Ayako had a horrified look on her face as she stared at the two of them.

"I WILL get you back for this MAI!" she said as she dragged Monk into a nearby closet, muffled noises could be heard from the other side.

"What did you….." Naru trailed off as a high groan filled the air, both girls smirked at him.

"We dared her to give Monk VISIBLE hickies all along him neck," Masako said.

"10 bucks he comes out with a boner," Mai said to the gang, they nodded and shook on it.

Five minutes of waiting later, Ayako and Monk finally came out of the closet, visible bruises were along his neck and a visible bulge in his pants, he was muttering about how it wasn't right to turn a guy on like that, then not give them any.

"Told ya," Mai said as she smirked at the team, who were all staring wide eyed at Monk.

"I'm only human," he said, "A human with sexual needs," he said as he began to sulk some more. Ayako glared at Mai as she laughed her head off, but all in all, Ayako loved it, there's no denying it.

"So truth or dare Mai?" Ayako asked her, Mai paled then gulped.

"Dare?" she questioned uncertainly, Ayako smirked.

"I dare you to go down to the reception, ask the man if he has any hand cuffs and say that you and your boyfriend are going to be doing some kinky stuff, so you're sorry about any noises made," Ayako said, Narus' eyes went wide as he looked at his girlfriend, who shrugged.

"Sure thing," she said, and walked out of the room, taking the lift down, with the gang behind her, wanting to see this. When the lift stopped she walked out and up to the front desk, there was a young man there, he had blonde hair with bright blue eyes, he was pretty cute.

"Hey," Mai said to him, he turned to look at her, his face filled with boredom.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he asked her, his voice sounded cheery but his eyes gave him away, Mai hid a blush that was coming on, but she didn't look down.

"I was wondering if you had any handcuffs, I forgot mine at him and my boyfriend wants to do some kinky stuff tonight, so we're sorry about any noises that'll be made later," Mai said, the man stared at her in shock, his expression was priceless, Mai had to hide her chuckles. The team hid behind the wall laughing their heads off.

"Hm, I guess not, well see you," Mai said, as she turned the man stopped her and handed her something in a box, cocking a brow Mai took it. "Thanks," she smiled at him, he shrugged.

"Just make sure I get it back tomorrow morning," he said, Mai nodded and walked back to the group. Opening the box, once in the apartment, she burst out laughing.

"Oh….my…..god…." she said, Naru looked over her shoulder, then the rest of the team did, laughter began to fill the room.

"I can't believe that," John said.

"No Joke," Monk agreed, Naru was laughing but was also looking at Mai, she blushed and looked away, there was no way he was actually suggesting that.

"No," Ayako said and whacked him over the head.

"I can't believe he gave us all of these," John said, Masako laughed and nodded her head.

"Hey Monk, wanna try 'em on Ayako?" Mai winked at him, said man blushed 10 shades of red, for there in the box, were all kinds of different sex toys, you name it, it was in there.

The team finally settled down sometime around midnight. Mai smiled as she snuggled into Naru, the team was now watching a movie in the apartment, Lin had gotten a call from Madoka and so he had to leave. Monk sat with Ayako, who was gradually falling asleep. Monk, deciding to be a gentleman, grabbed the covers and pulled then over the both of them, trying his best not to disturb his head, that was resting on his shoulder. Masako and John had both already fallen asleep, John held her in his arms and she buried her head into his chest, the cover was over the two of them. Naru and Mai both layed on the ground on the left of Monk and Ayako, a smile on both their faces, to night had been eventful. It was also a nice break from having to exorcise ghosts and stuff but Mai had a feeling that that would soon change, and that sooner or later, they would be dealing with a lot of demons and ghosts. The smile fall a little at the thought, but once she looked at everyone, Ayako and Monk, Masako and John, and her and Naru, it came back, this was her home, her family and if ANYTHING was going to take that away from her, then they would have to kill her.

* * *

**Chapter 8 done, I hope you all liked it, I know everyone was a little OOC but still, thank you everyone for the reviews, also I didn't do the lolita type dare for Naru that naruislikeaboss sent in, simply because I could not imagine it, anyway hope you all liked it, I think this chapter should have been M rated, oh well please REVIEW :D **


	10. The Final of the Team

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai woke up early the next morning; she cursed the time clock within her. The light from the TV shone down on her face as she looked forwards, Ayako and Masako were already up.

"Morning Mai," Masako said to me, Mai nodded, even though she couldn't see it Mai knew she could tell.

"Sleep well?" Ayako asked, this time she used her voice.

"Yeah, what 'bout you three?" Mai asked, Ayako and Masako turned around, both girls were wearing a smirk; she cocked a brow and looked at Monk, only to stifle her laughter.

"No way," she whispered, Monk laid there, his face covered in whip cream, along with marker pen and Ayakos' make up. Mai laughed silently to herself as she tried to calm down, no it didn't work. Narus' hand tightened around her waist, I guess her moving too much caused him to get restless. Mai shook her head at the two girls in front of her.

"You know, you're both older than me, I thought you would be more mature," Mai sad to them, both girls looked at Mai then each other, they then began laughing, Mai rolled her eyes. In the process she saw something, a house, a girl and a boy, Ryou and Kaguya.

"_So you haven't seen Mai?" Ryou asked the girl, Kaguya shook her head._

"_No sorry Ryou, she disappeared remember?" she asked, Ryou sighed._

"_I know but Aurora and the others have said she's alive," he said, Kaguya nodded her head._

"_Yeah I heard about that," Kaguya told them, Ryous' eyes widened as he looked behind the girl._

"_WATCH OUT!" he yelled tackling her out of the way, a figure laughed behind the two._

That was all Mai saw before the scene went black.

"NO!" she yelled and jumped up grabbing her clothes and running into the bathroom.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Monk yelled as he woke up, John glared at the man for using the language, but it was really quite hard to do it. Naru looked at the two girls.

"What's wrong with Mai?" he asked them, Ayako shrugged, as did Masako.

"We don't know, one minute she's fine the next she screamed," Ayako said, Mai rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed her shoes.

"Mai," Naru said grabbing her arms, he made her look at him, "What's wrong?" he asked, Mais' eyes filled with tears as she looked at Naru.

"Kaguya and Ryou, they're going to be attacked," Mai said to him, he looked at him, she had mentioned the two in her stories. Monk and John both got up and got changed. Monk came back out a minute later, his face clean and glared at Ayako.

"If I wasn't so tired, you'd be dead by now," he said to her, Ayako only laughed at him. The team piled into the van that had been left, they drove to pick Lin up, who then took control of the van.

"Stop at mine," Mai ordered him, Lion gave her a confused look, but did as told. Once the van pulled up she ran from it and into her apartment, into her room, SPR hot on her trail, Madoka looked at Lin for an answer, but all she got was an 'I'll-explain-later' look, Madoka nodded and walked with the others into Mais' room. The girl was punching her wall over and over again.

"Mai," Naru said, finally the wall broke through, revealing another room.

"Mai?" the team asked her.

"Who knows how to handle a gun?" she asked them, she didn't want them getting involved in this, but if she saw that when she was AWAKE something was definitely wrong.

"Me," Monk answered.

"Me and Lin do," Naru said.

"I do," John spoke up, this shocked Masako but she said nothing.

"I do," Madoka and Ayako both spoke up, shocking the boys.

"So you all do, Masako will you be ok with a knife?" Mai asked her, Masako nodded her head, she did not like guns. Mai threw the guns to everyone and gave Masako the knife. Mai cocked the gun and stuffed it down the back of her trousers.

"Let's go," she said, the team nodded, along the way Mai grabbed her phone and rang Aurora, along with Kii and Akira.

"Aurora, get to Kaguyas' house stat," she told her.

"Mai, what's going on?" she asked back.

"DON'T ARGUE DO IT!" Mai yelled, the line on the other end went dead, she knew Aurora was on her way.

"Kii?" Mai asked down the phone, a grunt was heard in response.

"Get to Kaguyas' house stat," she said, the line went dead, Kii didn't argue with Mai, after the oldest died Mai took charge, she tried her hardest to hold the team together, but it never worked. Lastly she called Akira.

"Akira?" Mai asked, a laugh was heard from the other end.

"Aww Mai-kun can't stay away from us for long," Akira teased down the phone, Mais' eyes narrowed.

"Akira, get to Kaguyas' house now," she ordered.

"Is everything alright?"

"Just do it," she ordered, he line went dead again, she knew everyone would bring weapons so there was no point in mentioning that part. "Turn right here," Mai ordered, Lin did as told as they drove Mai watched the tree go passed. Tree, tree, tree, demon, tree, demon, tree, dead body, demon, demon, tree. The team grew nervous, Mai growled as she put up a barrier around the van.

"Stop here," she ordered, the demons were gone, Kii, Sakura, Aurora, James and Akira we already there, they ran to SPR the minute they saw the van.

"We can't get in," Aurora stated, Mais' eyes narrowed.

"Aurora use your magic, James summon some water and turn it in to ice daggers, then throw them at the door, Akira use your PK, Sakura and Kii, use these on the door," Mai ordered, she handed the two girls guns, they nodded. Water began to surround James as he turned it into ice creating daggers; blue was shining through his sun glasses as he used his powers. Aurora summon a nearby shadow and encased it around the door, trying to get it open with the force, Akiras' PK joined in with Auroras' shadow, both trying to pull the door off its hinges. Sakura and Kii both shot at the door, all this and the door was still intact, Mai growled.

"Guys a little help?" Mai asked, instantly three members of SPR were chanting as the door remained still. Masako began chanting her rare chant, helping put her power into it and still nothing. Naru placed his hands together.

"Don't you dare," Mais' voice came from in front of him, he looked at her. "With the strength of your PK we don't know what could happen," Mai said, Naru nodded; instead he grabbed the gun and began shooting at the door. Lin summoned his Shiki but still nothing, he joined in with the shooting. The whole team was trying to get the door down but it wouldn't budge.

"This door is going down," Mai said her hair turning blue, her eyes going green.

"Mai?" Aurora asked as she stepped forwards, daring to turn to her.

"NASHI!" Aurora screamed, the team looked at her, even SPR turned to her, but they didn't stop with they were doing.

"This ends," Nashi said as her left hand glew black, while her right hand glew white. The beams flew forwards towards the door, spiralling into a black and white beam.

"Oh my goodness," Masako said, Mai collapsed onto the ground, only to be caught by both James and Akira who were next to her. Naru walked forwards and put some of Monk spray under her nose, Mai groaned but never the less woke up, the team looked down at her in worry.

"THE GUYS!" she yelled and rushed into the house, she rushed through every room until she found the basement. In the corner was a bloody Ryou and a bloody Kaguya, Mai walked forwards, not seeing any demon, Aurora and the rest followed her behind her.

"Kaguya, Ryou, you two ok?" Mai asked, Ryou looked at her and rushed forwards.

"MAI!" he yelled hugging her, Mai smiled and hugged him back, Kaguya smiled at the two but then her eyes widened.

"MAI, RYOU!" she yelled, Mai was one step ahead, she pushed Ryou out of her grip and spun around, her leg lifted making contact with something, but she couldn't see what.

"Where is it?" Mai asked Kaguya, "And why can't we see it?" she asked, Kaguya panicked.

"12 o'clock," she yelled, Mai punched the air in front of her, her fist making contact with something. "4 o'clock," Mai swung her leg around in the air, connecting with whatever it was again. "DUCK!" Kaguya yelled, Mai ducked just in time to dodge the invisible claws, "Swipe at five," she ordered, Mai complied and swipe her feet towards five o'clock. "Go left," Mai swiftly moved left dodging any attack it threw to her left, the SPR team watched in amazement as Mai and Kaguya worked in perfect sync.

"10 o'clock dodge," Kaguya ordered, Mai complied and did as told.

"What demon is it?" she asked Kaguya.

"Motaroka," Kaguya answered her, Ryou watched as Mai dodged, Mai nodded.

"Naru throw me your gun," she said, Naru nodded and threw it to her.

"MAI SIX O'CLOCK SHOOT NOW!" Kaguya ordered, Mai spun around so fast the team was sure she would get whip lash, the gun cocked, the trigger pulled, the bang echoed, the sound of something hit the floor, Mai looked at Kaguya, who nodded her head. Kaguya walked over to Mai.

"Is it dead?" Ayako asked, Kaguyas' eyes went wide as he came back up.

"No," she answered, Mai glared into the thin air, the demon vanished as Kaguya and Ryou looked around for it, but there was nothing there.

"I think we're safe," Ryou said, Mai nodded as she ordered everyone upstairs.

"So Mai, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Kaguya yelled, John rolled his eyes at the use of the language, "Pardon my language Father….." she trailed off not knowing the names of SPR.

"Ryou, Kaguya, I would like you to meet SPR, this is Ayako," she motioned to Ayako who bowed, "Masako," Masako did the same, "John, or Father Brown, whichever you prefer," John smiled and waved, "Lin," Lin bowed a little, "Madoka," Madoka smiled and bowed, "Monk," Monk followed Madokas' actions and bowed, and lastly Naru my, and boyfriend," she smiled at them.

"Ok, pardon my language Father Brown," Kaguya said, John nodded at her.

"You're not Japanese are you?" Ryou asked him, John shook his head.

"Nah mate, I'm Australian," John replied, Ryou nodded. The two final members of the Demon Elimination Team shook hands with SPR.

"So who's thirsty?" Kaguya asked, everyone smiled and nodded at her, she began to get up.

"Don't bother," Ryou said as he created a form of light, his eyes glew white as he did so, as did some tattoos on his arms. Kaguya sat down and shrugged as the form went and got some soft drinks, then came back with them and handed them out to each person.

"Woah," Ayako said.

"COOL!" Monk yelled like a little kid, Mai shook her head.

"So how do you two know Mai?" Masako asked being the first to start up a conversation this time.

"A few days after birth, I was abandoned at Fumiko's doorstep. Throughout my whole life, Fumiko trained me to use my powers. My room was a cage and when I did something wrong, I was abused. I was never aloud out until Fumiko was killed but I don't know who by," Mai went a bit nervous at this piece of information, "But when Mai was being trained by Fumiko, I socialized with her and we became best friends. When Fumiko was killed, I sensed her death and went to find Mai using my clairvoyance, since I don't know anybody else, but there was always something blocking my vision making me unable to see where she actually was," Ryou explained first, the team stared at him flabbergasted.

"Wow, now I hate that Fumiko more," Monk said, everyone nodded except for Ryou.

"I don't really hate her, she was the only family I ever knew or had, aside from Mai, but she's more like my best friend," Ryou smiled at her, Mai nodded back to him.

"So what powers do you have?" Ayako asked him, Ryou smiled sweetly at the older woman.

"I have clairvoyance and the ability to control light and darkness as you've seen, I also have super strength," he replied, Monk looked at him in shock.

"You're kidding right? a kid like you with super strength?" he asked Mai shook her head, Ryou stood up and walked over to the sofa, both Ayako and Monk were on, he picked it up, causing Ayako to scream ad latch onto Monk.

"Didn't mean to scare you Ayako-san," Ryou apologized as he set the sofa back down, Ayako smiled at him.

"It's alright don't worry about it," Ayako said, Monk sat down and began sulking about how he wanted cool powers. Mai only laughed at her father figure. She looked at both Ryou and Kaguya and remembered they were still bleeding.

"Here," she said healing both of them, making Ryous' tattoos fully visible to the whole room.

"Woah," Monk said, "where'd you get those done?" he asked Ryou, who looked at his arms then Monk. The team looked at Ryou and took him in fully.

He had sleek, straight, silver hair with black tips at his ends and his bangs. The length of it reaches his lower back and he always has it in a high pony-tail. He has porcelain skin, a slim face, small nose, thin lips, and shocking green eyes. His right ear has one piercing and he always wears a diamond stud. He has medium sized, black, rectangular glasses. On top, he usually wears black, loose tank and on bottom, tight blue jeans. His tank shows off his scars, which are also all over his body, and his tattoos on both of his arms. They're parallel to each other and are circles with 10 small diamonds surrounding it and a fancy cross in the middle. These were branded on by Fumiko. He has black nail polish on his hands and feet and wears black and silver sneakers, more silver than black. Furthermore, he is 6'4" and is toned overall.

"Ya know it's a miracle that that fight didn't rip your clothing," Mai said to him, Ryou smiled innocently at her.

"Well I'm just the kinda guy who likes his clothes," he answered her; Mai raised a brow at him.

"You sure you're not gay?" she asked him, Ryous' smile fell as he began to pout then dragged Mai onto his lap and began to tickle her.

"Hey….stop…come on….I'm…sorry," she said in between breaths, Ryou laughed at her as he placed her on the floor, she was panting heavily.

"I….really….hate you…you know?" she asked him, Ryou pouted again.

"Now that's not nice Mai-kun, plus you're boyfriends jealous of how close we are," Ryou said placing his hands around her neck and winking at Naru, who was glaring at him.

"I swear he's gay," Aurora said, James and Akira nodded in response.

"We take offence to that," both Kii and Sakura spoke up, Aurora turned to the two.

"Fuck sorry guys," she said to them, both girls sighed.

"Don't mention it," Kii said her cheeriness coming back to her, Aurora nodded and hugged both girls.

"You know we love ya for who you are," she said, Mai struggled her way out of Ryous' grasp and sat back on Narus' knee pulling her tongue out at him. He pouted and looked at Kaguya waiting for her to tell them her story, Kaguya nodded and began talking.

"I was left on the oldest's doorstep when I was three because I had abilities that deemed me as 'evil' to my birth family. At the time the oldest was like my mom and I loved her dearly. Mai would often visit and train with me so I eventually deemed Mai as her older sister, that's why we're so close and that's how we did what we did in the basement. The ribbons in my hair that I always wear are the only thing left that I have from my original family. The only reason that I wear these with every outfit and haven't gotten rid of them is so that I can always remember what my parents looked like and the good times I had with them before my powers began to show. Also it's a constant reminder to me that I'm not normal and to be cautious with everyone no matter what," she explained, SPR nodded their heads, while the Demon Elimination Team smiled at her; they were finally getting back together.

"I'm a witch specialized in time, meaning I can see anything in the past by touching an object or a person, and I can see the near future," Kaguya finished, Ayako smiled.

"Cool can you do my future?" she asked, Kaguya nodded her head and held her hand out.

"Place your hand in mine," Kaguya ordered her, Ayako did as told, Kaguya closed her eyes and watched what played before her eyes.

"_MOOONK GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE!" a whining Ayako called, she was breathing heavily, probably just been running._

"_Nu-uh, not until you go on a date with me," he said, Ayako groaned._

"_Monk we're already," she stopped herself realising she was going to get nowhere about bringing that up._

"_Ayako I know we're engaged but I want to take you on a date, please?" he begged her; the puppy dog look was getting to Ayako._

"_Fine," the girl said._

Kaguyas' eyes snapped open as she screamed in joy.

"OH MY GOD!" she yelled and hugged Ayako, who gave a confused look.

"Sorry," Kaguya apologized, "It's just you and," she saw the look in Ayakos' eyes and stopped instantly. Kaguya smiled and nodded, "You're going to meet a nice man in the future and get married," Kaguya said instead, Ayako smiled knowing she was on about Monk.

"Ok guys, I have something to say," Mai spoke up, the elimination team turned to her. "You actually might want to sit down for this," she said, the team looked at each other knowing it could only be bad news. They took a seat on the largest couch in the room.

"First off, Ryou I'm sorry, but I'm the one who killed Fumiko, I know she was like a mother but she was out of control with her powers, I'm really sorry," Mai said, Ryous' face hardened as he thought about what Mai had just told him. He stood up and hugged her.

"You did it for a better cause, I forgive you," he said, Mai smiled and hugged back, tears threatened to fill from her eyes. Ryou took his seat next to Aurora again, who looked at him with sad eyes.

"What's the second bit of news Mai?" Akira asked her, Mai sighed.

"The person who's doing all this, sending the demons to kill us, it's," Mai stopped taking a deep breath she looked at her old team, their eyes filled with determination to stop the person, she knew this piece of information would kill them, but she had to tell them. "Chii Matsuku."

* * *

**I'm leaving you at a cliff hanger here people, ok so for the OCs' I have two girls and three boys, so how about I let you vote in the pair you want to see together by the end of the story? So vote in your best OC pair so far, even though there hasn't been any romance, and stuff, just do it please? I'll love you forever :) please REVIEW :D**


	11. Problems, Haven't Really Forgiven You

**Normal P.O.V**

The elimination team stared at Mai, had she gone crazy, no maybe this was come horrible joke, but what if she was telling the truth. Aurora was the first to speak.

"It, it can't be," her voice came out as a whisper, James and Akira both showed no emotion in their faces. Kii and Sakura both frowned, they had expected this, for some reason they could always sense the leader and they knew she wasn't dead. Ryou looked hopeful, maybe they could save her, bring the team back together. Kaguya on the other hand, was furious, Mai had to be lying and just to lie about this, it was the lowest of the low.

"How can you say that?" she asked, Mai narrowed her eyes and looked at Kaguya.

"I don't want to believe it any more than you do, but it is her," Mai said to her, Kaguya gritted her teeth, even if Mai was like her sister; she didn't want to hear this.

"YOU'RE LYING!" she yelled at her, the team flinched as Mai tried her best to remain calm.

"I wish I was Kaguya, I know the Chii was like your mother but, she's the one trying to kill us, and we have to kill her," Mai said, by now tears were streaming down Kaguyas' face.

"SHE'S NOT!" she yelled, "Show wouldn't do this," she finished in a whisper, she then took off out of the room crying, Aurora looked after her, as did the rest, Ryou stood up and followed after her.

"Well," Aurora said, "I think that could have gone better," she finished, James and Akira nodded. Mai just looked sorry, but it was quickly replaced when she turned back to the group.

"James, Akira I need info on the abandoned mine shaft stat, Kii and Sakura, I want you two to sort out the weapons we might need, Aurora work with them and list down the demons we might see, SPR you're with me," Mai said, the teams both nodded.

"What will we do about Kaguya and Ryou?" Kii asked, Mai sighed.

"We'll wait, even though Ryou said it's fine I killed Fumiko, I know it's not, and by telling you all this, I'm afraid the team may not be able to work together so much anymore," Mai said, "It was lucky we came this far, but now we need each other to win, whatever's coming our way, but I don't think we will have each other," Mai stated, her old friends nodded and broke off into their groups.

Aurora grabbed the laptop and began looking at the demons they had faced over the years, Kii and Sakura both sat down next to her and wrote down the weapons they'll need every time Aurora called out a demon name.

James and Akira both grabbed their respected weapons and took off out the door towards the far away forest, keeping their cell phones on vibrate so they were able to call if help was needed.

SPR looked at Mai and followed her outside, to where Kaguya had a training field. The team stared at her confusedly, until they saw targets come up, they knew exactly what to do; they were to hit the mark with the guns they had.

Meanwhile Kaguya and Ryou both sat on the cliffs, far passed the woods that were just outside Kaguyas' house. Tears still streamed down her face as she looked out at the view, a stream, some fish, flowers and more trees, the place was isolated, but Ryou knew the team well enough to know where to find them all.

"Kaguya, I know it's hard but you've got to trust Mai," Ryou tried to convince her, Kaguya looked up at him, hate burned in her eyes.

"How can I? She's blaming my only mother figure, a part of my family, she's blaming all this on her," Kaguya said, Ryou narrowed his eyes.

"Kaguya, she wasn't just your family, she was ours too," he said, Kaguya nodded.

"I know, but you know what it feels like, and I'm not an idiot, you hate Mai for killing Fumiko," Kaguya said, the words stung at Ryous' heart, it was true, he saw Mai in a different light now. Not as the sweet innocent girl she once was, but as a grown, full on murdering assassin, but then again so was he.

"She did it for a better cause," he said to her, the girl scoffed.

"You really believe that?" she asked him, Ryou hesitated for a moment.

"No," he answered, "But why would Mai lie to us, we're the only family she has after what happened to her other family," Ryou said to Kaguya, the girl nodded her head.

"Yes but in case you've forgotten, Mai was the one who broke this team up, she was the one who got caught, if the elder wasn't such a caring person, maybe she would still be here," Kaguya stated, Ryou looked at her with wide eyes.

"But Mai would be dead, and even if she wasn't the caring person we once knew, most of us would be dead," he reminded her, Kaguya thought back to the day they had all gone out, the day Mai was with them, when she had first joined the group, they were all out. Her, James, Akira, Kii, Sakura, Ryou, Mai and the elder. A smile came as she remembered it.

"_Now everyone remember to stick together, these woods are thick and you know what could lurk in them, so keep it tight," the elder, Chii, said to everyone. Her hair framed her face, it was midnight black, her matching eyes kept on the road in front of them. Her outfit consisted of shorts and a crop top, both black, with black combat boots. She had asked the team to wear all black but they refused._

"_What was that?" Aurora asked, Chii turned around; there was nothing there, no sound, nothing._

"_What was what?" Sakura asked, her voice full of confidence, James also looked around._

"_There's nothing here, Aurora," he said, placing his hand on the girls shoulder to calm her down. Nashi was at the back of the group and she knew better than to believe nothing was there._

"_What's wrong Mai-kun?" Ryou asked her, a smile on his face, Nashis' eyes narrowed at him._

"_Nothing, nothing at all," she smiled as she said this. The team carried on walking, further and further into the woods, they came across an abandoned mine shaft. Chii led the way in, down into the mines they went. Figures moved as they did so, but none of them could tell what it or they were. Not until one of them screamed._

_The team whipped around, the scream had come from Ryou himself, his eyes watered as he was chocked. The team back away in fright at the creature._

"_RYOU!" Nashi yelled, her eyes full of anger, Chii growled, grabbed her weapon and threw it at the demon, she ordered James to get everyone out of the mine, he did as told as they ran back up, there was a scream heard. The team exited as another scream pierced the air, they waited anxiously as they saw a figure come out form the shaft, it was Chii, she was safe. The team clapped and cheered as she approached them and led them back home._

Ryou also smiled as he recalled the memory. Kaguya turned her eyes towards him.

"You do know she will just move to a different group after SPR, like she did with us," she told him, Ryou looked away not wanting to believe it, but somewhere deep down, he knew she would leave the SPR team and the country. Again the memories replayed in their heads.

"_WHAT?" the whole of the Demon Elimination Team was crowded around a bloody Mai, but there was no Chii there._

"_I told you, the demon took her," Mai explained, the team didn't believe her, wouldn't believe her, they all just laughed and went their separate ways, knowing she would turn up._

_After three days the team began to fall apart, people went out on missions on their own, not telling anybody. Chii still hadn't returned, but they still didn't give up hope. It wasn't until the fifth day that they knew she had been captured, it wasn't until the fifth day that the team fully lost all hope, it wasn't until the fifth day the team had fully began to fall apart._

"_THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING AURORA?" James yelled at the younger girl, she had gone out on a mission on her own, she hadn't told anyone._

"_You could have died," Akira agreed with him, Kaguya, Sakura and Kii both nodded their heads._

"_It wasn't my fault, that thing was terrorising everything in its path, it's killed god knows how many people," Aurora stated, James glared harshly at the younger girl._

"_I don't care, you don't go out by yourself, it's way too dangerous," he said to her, a growl emitted in his throat. The doors opened as a depressed Nashi walked through them, at the age of 12. _

"_What's going on?" Nashi asked as she looked at everyone surrounding Aurora. James explained and Nashi tried to reason that it was for a good cause, and that she had sent her out on it._

"_Without telling us?" Akira, Sakura and Kii asked together._

"_What were you thinking?" James asked, Mai balled her fists._

"_I was thinking that we need someone to take charge since Chii's not coming back, and since you're not going to do it I will," Nashi stated, James growled and walked out of the room. Time passed quickly after that, but nothing could stop the constant arguments, then one day Nashi had just disappeared, the team had found a note._

"_What is it?" James asked, Aurora looked at it, read it over and gasped._

"_It's from Nashi," she said, the whole team stepped forwards, Ryou being with them at the time._

"_What's it say?" Kaguya asked._

"_Demon Elimination Team, I'm sorry to say I can't do this any longer, being an assassin and killing demons has been putting too much on me lately. The constant arguments that happen are not helping, I'm slowly breaking, I cannot stay here any longer, no matter how much you all mean to me, I hate having to write this, but it's the only way I'll be able to leave and say good bye. For if I saw yours faces I would not be able to go, please take into account everything that you've learned over the last few years, please do not let my going get you down, you're all strong but I know the team is breaking, there is nothing I can do to stop that. Just remember that whatever happens, I will always love you all, you're my friends and family, and I am grateful I had people like you in my life. Forever with my love Nashi, PS do not try to get Kaguya to find me, as I've changed my name and appearance," Aurora read out loud, the team looked at each other, Nashi had left, up on gone, she didn't have the guts to say goodbye._

"_Why?" Kii asked, Sakura looked at her best friend at the time and hugged her dearly. The rest of the team were in shock. All having different thoughts, but the one that went through their mind the most was;_

'_Was she just using us?'_

Kaguya had stopped crying by now and began to stand up. She turned to Ryou and looked into his eyes; a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

"No matter what happens or what she says, I will never forgive her for blaming it on Chii," she told him, Ryou nodded at her, but then a question struck his mind.

"But what if it is Chii?" he asked her, Kaguya looked back at the horizon.

"Even if it looks like Chii, it won't be, it'll be something in her," she stated, Ryou nodded as the two walked back to the house.

"I'll never forgive her for what she's done to Fumiko, but we all need to try and get along, we're all targeted here, and we need to depend on each other," Ryou stated, Kaguya nodded as the two walked into the house. The rest of the team sat on the sofas looked at them; the only ones missing were Mai, James and the scary guy.

"Where's Mai, James and the scary boyfriends she has?" Ryou asked, the team motioned towards the kitchen, as if on cue, Mai came out followed by the two boys.

"Glad to see you two back," Mai said, Kaguya only narrowed her eyes at the girl and walked to sit next to Aurora, Ryou sighed and followed the girl. Mai shook her head.

"Anyway you two are just in time to hear this," Mai said, James motioned for Akira to stand up and so he did.

"Take it away guys," Mai said, sitting down on Narus' knee as she listened to every detail again.

"The abandoned mine shaft, we thought there would be many around in the woods, turns out there's only one, and it's the same one where Chii took us," James started, the words tugged at Kaguyas' heart.

"It turns out that the mine shaft is guarded by a force field, nothing that Mai won't be able to break, if she puts her mind to it," Akira said, Mai glared at the boy as James carried on, while the two were having a glaring contest, Mai still listened though.

"It's guarded heavily by almost every demon we've ever faced, from what Ryou and Kaguya were up against to Shinamatis, but there's something different about them, and by different I don't mean they're different coloured different, I mean they're stronger, more powerful. Also if we take into account the surroundings of the area, the trees have all died, so any exorcism by Ayako-san is impossible," Ayako gave a confused look, but James only motioned to the glaring contest, Ayako nodded and waited for him to continue again.

"Also we should take into account that the mine shaft does not look run down any more, it looks completely new," James told them.

"So whatever's in there has been there for a while?" Aurora asked, Akira looked away from the glaring contest to answer her.

"Precisely, so whatever's in there has to know what we've faced and how we fight, since the barrier that surrounds it makes it impossible for us to get in, or break it with our powers," Akira said, the team nodded.

"Not to mention the sky above the shaft, it's red, so whatever's happening there can't be good, there has to be a really powerful demon surrounding it or a really powerful person inside of it, I hate to say this, but I think Mais' theory of it being Chii is correct," James finished, Kaguya clenched her fists at this thought as she held back tears.

"So we have every demon we've ever faced?" Kii asked, the two boys nodded.

"So what do we do?" Sakura asked, the team looked at Mai for an answer.

"There's no point in rushing into things, we know everything we need to know for now, but we need a precise time to strike," Mai said, as she stood up from Narus' lap.

"We know, we always wait a week before we attack whatever's attacking us, but we need a plan Mai," Aurora stated, Mai nodded.

"I want you all to get used to handling guns again, when the time comes, I'll tell you the plan, I don't want anything hearing it, since we might be being spied on right now," Mai stated, the team nodded.

"Alright," they all chorused. Mai turned to SPR.

"Naru, we won't be taking any cases for a week if you want to help with this, you all need your strength," Mai said, Naru nodded his head.

"Ok then, you guys get a week off," he said, Mai raised a brow.

"By needing your energy I didn't mean that, I want to see you all sometime during the week to be able to teach you more about the guns you're using, got that?" Mai asked, SPR nodded. Mai turned back to the other team.

"We should go now, see you guys later," she said, the others all nodded as SPR followed Mai out.

"What do you think?" Aurora asked everyone, the team looked at her a silent snicker came from their mouths.

"I think Mais' gonna die," they all said, Aurora smirked and nodded her head.

"Exactly my thoughts," she said.

"And if whatever's after us doesn't kill her," Kaguya started.

"We will," Ryou finished. The rest of the team laughed as they watched SPR drive away.

In the car Mai let out a shiver, something wasn't right.

"Cold?" Naru asked her, Mai narrowed her eyes.

"Here's a blanket Mai," Madoka said, still trying to wrap her head around the situation.

"I'm not cold, I think something's wrong, with the Elimination team," she stated looking back, Naru placed his arm around her as she snuggled up to him. The girl silently fell to sleep, Naru, John, Masako, Madoka and Lin, who had pulled over to switch with Monk and Ayako, soon followed her actions, to day had worn them out. Ayako and Monk rode silently as the music played on the stereo.

"When are we going to tell them?" Monk asked, he needed to start a conversation the silence was killing him.

"Soon, maybe after this is all done," Ayako said, Monk looked at her, she looked back.

"Ayako, we both know some of us aren't going to live through this, if what James and Akira said is correct," Monk told her, her tone uncharacteristically serious, Ayako sighed at the older man.

"I know that Monk, I know, but I think it would just be better to get all this done, then we can tell them, and tell Mai," Ayako stated, Monk smiled and nodded his head.

The road in front of them was long and straight, no traffic was out, when had it become so dark, Monk shook his head.

"Tired?" Ayako asked him, the older man shook his head.

"No just tired of seeing straight all the time," Ayako looked at the road.

"Maybe we took a wrong turn?" she suggested, Monk sighed.

"I doubt it, but let's wake Mai, just to check," he said, stopping the car he turned around to Mai, only to find a figure in front of his face, piercing red eyes glowed at him as the figure growled. Ayako screamed, all of SPR woke up, all but Mai.

"MAI!" Naru yelled, nothing. He and Lin took the guns they had and began shooting, nothing happened, Masako grabbed the knife she had and passed it to Naru, who stabbed the thing in the gut. Its eyes flashed until it landed on the floor of the van, Lin kicked it out as the team turned to Mai, who was still sleeping. She began gasping for air as blood ran out of her mouth, her eyes snapped open as she began coughing it out.

"Mai," Naru said, patting her back as she coughed.

"What…..the…..fuck?" she asked to them, Naru narrowed his eyes at the dead demon outside the van; Mai followed his eyes, at the sight they widened.

"Stupid Nakotamo," she muttered, she had stopped coughing up blood as Monk began driving again.

"Mai, have we taken a wrong turn?" Monk asked her, Mai looked at the road.

"No turn here," she ordered, Monk did as told, after another five minutes they came towards a row of apartments, they were Narus'.

"You can all stay here for the night," he said as they entered his apartment, everyone nodded and walked into the lounge part, they instantly collapsed onto the quilts that hadn't been moved since that morning. Mai smiled at them as she followed Naru into the bedroom and layed with him on the bed, falling asleep quite soon afterwards.

* * *

**Ok Chii, is the elder of the group, in case you didn't get that, during the next chapter I'm going to make Monk and Ayako go on a date, so where you want them to go is up to you, review with where you would like, and I'll make it happen. Also I'm glad you're all enjoying this, so please REVIEW :D**


	12. Interrupted Date, Werewolves are real?

**Normal P.O.V**

Day break came around quickly and before you knew it the SPR team were already up and talking. Monk and Ayako were bickering, but everyone said it was a 'lover's quarrel', in honesty they had no idea how right they were. Lin and Madoka were both talking, not really paying attention to the bickering couple. Masako and John had both already left, John to help out at a nearby church and Masako for a movie interview. Meanwhile Mai and Naru were both trying to break up the bickering couple, the two finally stopped when Naru yelled, scaring everyone in the apartment, but that didn't stop Monk from stealing Ayakos' purse, luckily the two were already dressed, Ayako growled before running out after them.

"Sometimes I wonder," Mai muttered as everyone looked at her, "If I really am the youngest of the group," she stated looking out the door, everyone just chuckled and laughed at her statement, true Mai was the youngest but she acted more mature then those two ever have.

Meanwhile, following Monk and Ayako, who had been running for god knows how long now, stopped to catch her breath. Monk stood about five feet away, not wanting to get hit, although he had Ayakos' purse of doom, he held it at an arm's length, scared that it would come to life and hit him.

"MOOONK GIVE ME BACK MY PURSE!" the panting Ayako whined, she was breathing heavily from all the running.

"Nu-uh, not until you go on a date with me," he said, Ayako groaned.

"Monk we're already," she stopped herself realising she was going to get nowhere about bringing that up.

"Ayako I know we're engaged but I want to take you on a date, please?" he begged her; the puppy dog look was getting to Ayako.

"Fine," the girl said, the older man cheered and handed her her purse back, only to be hit over the head with it. The man glared at the laughing girl while rubbing his head, before he let a smile come onto his face. He was getting used to Ayakos' 'whacks of doom' as he named them.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked him, Monk only smiled at her and winked, a blush came on Ayakos' cheeks, how was it he still had that effect on her? They had been going out secretly for a while now, you'd think she was used to it, but no she wasn't.

"How about the theme park?" he asked her, Ayako looked at him, he was like a school boy, wanting to go on rides, she smiled and nodded, knowing that with Monk the day would be eventful.

The two stopped outside a new looking theme park, rides were going, people were screaming, everyone was laughing and talking. There were so many rides the two didn't know where to star, Monk had a hidden smirk on his face, he was going to save the best for last, though he knew it would have no effect on her, he still loved the one ride. Before Ayako could speak Monk was dragging her away.

"Come on, I wanna ride the roller coaster," he pouted like a child to a mother, Ayako laughed at him and nodded, he smiled and began running with her. Stumbling Ayako tried to catch herself, but she ended up being caught by Monk.

"Now I know I'm good looking, but I didn't think I would still have you falling for me," he winked at her, Ayako raised her purse as the man shrank behind one of the benches, a triumphant smirk plastered itself to Ayakos' face.

"Come on old man, otherwise it's gonna start without us," Ayako said, Monk came out from behind the bench.

"I AM NOT AN OLD MAN YOU OLD BAT!" he yelled running after her, Ayako just laughed at him shrugged off the name he had called her. Even though they weren't with the SPR team, they were still like this, Monk caught up to his fiancé and entwined their hands, Ayako smiled as she leaned into his arm closer, out of habit, their hands were un-see able, hiding behind their backs. Music blasted through the speakers as Ayako hummed along to the tune.

The line to the rollercoaster was long and bendy, both adults were bored and impatient, Monk stuck up a conversation with Ayako about Mai and Naru.

"So how long do you think they'll last?" he asked her, Ayako turned her head to look at him.

"Who are we talking about here, Mai and Naru, John and Masako or Lin and Madoka?" she asked him, Monks' eyes widened.

"Lin and Madoka are together?" he asked her, Ayako rolled her eyes.

"As if it wasn't obvious, then again you always were a slow one," she teased him, Monks' hand tightened around her as he replied.

"I am not," he pouted and looked away, sticking his nose up at her in the process. Ayako giggled and flicked his nose, Monks' eyes went wide as he scrunched his face and wiggled his nose, Ayako only giggled harder.

"You're lucky I love you otherwise, you would have been dead," he said to her, Ayako blushed and pecked his cheek.

"Love you too, but who were you on about?" Ayako asked him, Monk gave her an 'isn't-it-obvious' look.

"Naru and Mai," he said to her, Ayako made an 'o' shape with her mouth and nodded, they took a few steps forwards as the line went down.

"I think if they're all lovey dovey like they are, that they could go far," Ayako said, "But," she continued trailing off, Monk looked at her, his eyes sad, he knew she was going to say something bad.

"But what?" he asked her, she looked at him, her eyes filled with hurt, sadness, fear, concern and finally love.

"What's happening with the SPR team and with that Elimination team, it just feels like someone's going to die, and after last night, in the car, with the figure, I feel…..I feel like that someone might be Mai," Ayako told him, Monk nodded his head.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we won't let that happen, we'll do everything we can to help her get through this, if we didn't want anything to do with it, we wouldn't have gotten involved," he told her, Ayako nodded her head.

"Yeah you're right," she said, as she stepped into a cart for the ride, Monk smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

"Now if you get scared I'm only a grab away," he said to her, Ayako scrunched her face in disgust.

"Ew Monk," she said as she slapped him, Monk gave her a confused look then looked at her with wide eyes.

"Matsuzaki Ayako, I did not expect you to think like that," he said with fake astonishment, Ayako laughed as the ride started. Going up Ayako looked at the scene below her, there were people laughing and talking, people riding, the Elimination team fighting with the security guards and, woah back up what?

"Monk look at that," Ayako said to him, Monk looked at the Elimination team.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, they saw Aurora looked up at them, she summoned a shadow and had it mess with the ride controls. The bar around Ayako and Monk became loose as they looked at each other, Monk grabbed Ayako and looked back. The kid was trying to sort out the controls, but his eyes were full of fear.

"We gotta jump," Monk said to her, Ayako gave him a scared look, they jumped out of the cart just as it went down and hit a loose bar, going flying off the ride and into the middle of the theme park, it was headed towards the Elimination team, the two watched as it stopped in front of them, no damage done to them. Ayako glared at them, why did they do that?

"WATCH OUT!" a voice yelled, the two turned and saw a black figure behind them, was it Auroras' powers, or was this a real demon.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!" another voice called, the two didn't have to turn away to know it was Mai, white energy surrounded the thing, but it just disappeared. The two turned to look at a floating Mai on a black platform. "Get on," she said, her eyes turning back to their brown colour, Ayako and Monk did as told and hopped onto the platform, Mai then landed it on the ground, the rest of the SPR team came running over to them. Masako, John, Madoka, Lin and Naru all looked at them with worried eyes.

"What happened?" Madoka asked them, Ayako looked at the middle of the park for the Elimination team, but they were gone, Mai waved a hand in front of Ayakos' face.

"Ayako you ok?" she asked her, Ayako turned to Mai, her eyes full of anger.

"THE FUCKING ELIMINATION TEMA DID THIS!" she yelled, Mai raised an eyebrow at her, Monk rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's true Mai, we both saw them," he said, Mai turned to a security guard and asked for a description of the teen that had attacked the park. The description matched the elimination team, Mai groaned as she looked to the woods, knowing they would have escaped through there.

"Mai don't," Naru said.

"Something's not right with them," Ayako said, Mai looked at them, she nodded and proceeded to leave with the others, not even asking why Monk and Ayako were at the park. Monk and Ayako both stood there dumbfounded.

"What just happened?" she asked Monk, who shrugged.

"I'm not too sure," he said to her, "How about we go, I don't really feel like going on rides anymore, we can get a bite to eat though," he said to her, Ayako nodded her head and followed him out of the park. All this happened while a pair of red eyes watched through a hood.

"Looks like Mai's gotten stronger," the figure said, the people behind her nodded.

"What do we do with her?" Aurora stepped forwards, her outfit the same, a twisted smile on her face, but her eyes were different, I don't mean different as in different coloured, I mean different as in no pupils, her eyes were just fully grey. The figure smiled.

"You act as if you're not under my control, you help her get to the mine, then you kill her," the figure said, the team behind Aurora smiled and bowed down.

"Yes Chii-sempai," they said to her, Chii waved a hand in front of them.

"When you step out of here, you'll remember nothing of this conversation, you'll only remember wanting to kill Mai, once you get to the mine," she said and disappeared, the team all collapsed to the ground, their heads splitting.

"Ok, how'd we get here?" Kaguya asked as she looked around, Aurora shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, but why do I feel a pang in my gut?" she asked them, the others shrugged.

"I don't know but I feel it too," Akira said to her, the others nodded.

"I think something bad's gonna happen," Ryou spoke up, everyone looked at him, he had fear in his eyes, the others thought for a second images of Mai flashed through their heads, then they flashed through again, but the images were of her dismantled and dead.

"This can't be good," Aurora said as she looked dead in front of her.

Monk and Ayako smiled as they ate their dinner, talking about various things. Most of the things Monk didn't understand, but then again, most of the things were about fashion, so it was understandable. Ayako laughed at every joke Monk told and Monk laughed at every joke Ayako told, even if they were bad. They seemed like the perfect couple.

The sun had set and now the moon was out, it was a full moon. Monk looked at the sky and gave a smirk to Ayako.

"Be wear the werewolves on a full moon," Monk said, Ayako slapped him, he winced and held his arm.

"That's not funny Monk," she said to him, he just laughed, Ayako pulled her phone out and sent a text to Mai.

'_Are werewolves real? From Ayako xx'_

Ayako showed Monk the text, he scoffed and looked ahead of them.

"Ayako there's no such thing as-," he was cut off by Ayakos' phone ringing, Mai had replied.

'_Yeah there is, if you're outside, I suggest staying away from the forests and hurrying home, good luck. From Mai xx'_

Monk paled at the thought and dragged Ayako faster to their apartment they shared, Ayako chuckled at his face, until she heard a howl, her eyes widened.

"FUCK RUN!" she yelled, grabbing Monk and ran towards the apartment at high speed, the people who were still out watched as a blur ran passed them, eventually Monk and Ayako stopped outside their apartment.

"I had fun tonight," she said to him, Monk smiled a true smile at her.

"Yeah, maybe we could do it again sometime," he said to her, he ran his hand absentmindly through his hair and leaned in. Their eyes closed, their lips met, a soft, sweet, caring passion was shared through the kiss. They pulled away gasping for air, their foreheads remained touching. Ayako smiled at him, Monk smiled back.

"I think I want a little more than that," he said to her, he lifted her off the ground and kissed her again, her legs wrapped around her waist as he placed her between him and the wall, he opened the door, not really looking where he was placing the key, once the door opened they fell onto the floor. Ayako laughed at how this always seemed to happen, Monk groaned as he closed the door and locked it, his lips then locked with Ayakos' again, somehow they found themselves in their room on their bed, a smirk came on Monks face as he looked down at Ayako, who smiled back and nodded. Slowly but surely, Monk began to give Ayako what she wanted, teasing her along the way, Ayako could tell it was going to be a long, passionate night.

* * *

**Woah ok, stopping it there, man I do not do lemon, or at least not yet, other than that, you guys have the answer to what's wrong with the D.E.T I'm gonna call them that from now on, anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, maybe I'll do a John and Masako chapter next, or Lin and Madoka, I don't know, what do you guys think? Anyway please REVIEW :D **


	13. John Attacked, Baka Cool Aid Punch Ball

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai sat up and looked around the room, Naru was curled up next to her, she smiled at the sight of him. An opening door caught her attention; she turned her head and smiled as Masako walked through, a hot tea in her hands.

"Good Morning Mai," Masako smiled, Mai smiled and took the tea Masako gave her.

"Good Morning and thanks," she smiled, Masako smiled and sat next to her, Mai looked at her troubled expression.

"Something wrong Mas?" Mai asked her, Masako looked at Mai a little shocked at giving her the nick name.

"Actually there is something wrong, would you mind going to the local church to find John, he never came back yesterday, after he said he would be here at five," Masako said to her, Mai looked around, John hadn't come back, she nodded her head and walked into Narus' room to change. When she came back out, Naru was up and making himself some cereal.

"Where you going so early in a morning?" he asked her, Mai smiled at him.

"Local church, Masako said John never came back last night," she said, Narus' eyes narrowed upon realising John hadn't come home.

"I'll come with you," he said to her, Mai shook her head.

"No it's only the church, I'll be fine, oh and I'll be back later for weapons training with all of you, especially you Masako," Mai said to the girl who was staring at her food, Masako looked up and nodded her head. Mai opened the door just as Monk was about to knock.

"Hey Mai, don't do that I almost hit you," he stated to her, Mai rolled her eyes at the older man.

"Where you going?" Ayako and Madoka asked her, Mai smiled at the two, their cheeriness was catchy.

"Church, John didn't come home," she told them, getting sick of repeating herself, Ayako and Madoka frowned, while Monk thought for a minute.

"Maybe he stayed there over night and forgot to call?" he suggested, Masako walked up to Mai.

"No I called his phone last night, he never answered," she said, Mai turned to her in shock.

"THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN USEFUL INFO TO START WITH!" Mai yelled before running out the door. Naru came out of the kitchen to see what his girlfriend was screaming about, only to see her run for her dear life.

"Erm, do I want to know?" he asked, Monk and Ayako stared at Masako while everyone stared at them.

"What?" Masako asked.

"It was a full moon last night," Monk said.

"And?" Naru asked them.

"And werewolves are real," Ayako stated, Masakos' eyes went wide as they began to fill with tears, Ayako and Madoka looked at her in pity.

"I have to use the restroom," she said and walked into the bathroom, her muffled cries were heard from the other side.

Down at the church Mai banged on the door, eventually it opened, revealing an old man.

"May I help you?" the man asked annoyed.

"John Brown…..is he… here?" Mai asked between breaths, the guy frowned.

"No he left around half four last night," he said to him, Mai looked at him.

"Do you have any idea where he might go?" Mai asked him, the man thought for a second.

"There is an apartment he lives in, just a few blocks from here, go down the road take a right, then left, then another right, his room is 313 you can't miss the apartment building either, it's huge," the man said, Mai nodded her head and turn to run away. She turned back before leaving though.

"Thank you for your help, sorry I disturbed you," she said before pegging it down to the place he had told her about. Mai ran for another 10 minutes before coming to a stop in front of a… hotel? What? She read the sign.

"Sun Rise Apartments," she read aloud, "Guess this is the place," she said and walked in, there was a young lady sat at the front desk.

"Hello," she said in a cheery voice, "How may I help you?" she asked Mai.

"I was looking for a friend, someone told me he lives here," Mai said to her, her voice polite.

"And what might your friend be called?" the young lady asked her green eyes shining at Mai.

"John Brown, does he live here?" Mai asked her, the girl check the computer.

"Ah yes he does, room 313, up three stairs then down the corridor to your left," she smiled at Mai, when Mai was about to walk away she stopped herself.

"I'm sorry but I'm not sure if he'll still be sleeping, you wouldn't happen to have a spare key would you?" Mai asked her, the woman nodded her head and handed it to Mai, "thank you," Mai said before running off down the halls, once she was sure the woman wasn't looking. Going up three stairs then to her left she walked for five minutes and came to the apartment, taking a deep breath she knocked on the door, after five minutes she got no answer. She tried the handle, it was locked, just as she was about to kick the door she remember.

"What am I doing I have a key," she said and pulled the key from her pocket, she turned it and slowly opened to door, so far so good, there was no mess or anything. She walked around, nothing out of the ordinary. She walked to the bedroom, bad choice, it was ripped to shreds, the mattress was in five pieces, the quilt wasn't a quilt anymore it was rags, his clothes were torn and tattered, sighing the girl walked into the bathroom. Looking on the mirror she saw John had tried to do something on it, looking at it she saw it was a spell.

"Idiot," she muttered, reading the spell, she realised it was a spell to protect himself and other people; Mai sighed and sat on the bath railing.

"Ok now what?" she muttered, her head in her hands as she thought, eventually she came up with something. Standing up she placed her hand on the mirror. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, though I don't know how anyone could be, she allowed her eyes to change as well as her hair.

"Show me what happened in the last 24 hours," she ordered it; the mirror soon came to life playing what John had done since he came into the apartment.

_John slumped onto his couch as he turned the TV on._

"_Stupid church," he muttered, he looked at the time, a small smile came onto his face. "I got time," he shrugged and entered his bed room. _

_Now this next part has been cut out as it does not contain suitable footage for kids, and this story is rated T not M so read on, the only thing I will say was that Masako was in his head as he did it._

_He walked out of his room and into the kitchen to grab an apple; his clothes were changed into civilian clothes. A simple white t-shirt with blue jeans, he got ready to go out the door when a noise came from his room. Stopping he turned and walked back to his room, a tall figure with fangs stood before him, red eyes piercing into his soul, John froze at that moment. The figure took the advantage and lunged at the young boy; John jumped and barely got to the other side of the room without a scratch. The figure was faster as it lunged out the bed, its claws ripping it to pieces in the process, John moved away and ran to his closet, he hid in it, or at least tried. The figure flung the door open and grabbed John by the neck, his clothes ripped as the figures claws clamped down around his neck, a chocking sound came from John. The figure snarled and threw him out the window, following after him._

Mai stood there dumbfounded for at least three reasons, one he didn't like the church, two he had done that, over MASAKO! Gross, and three he had been attacked by a werewolf. Sighing Mai stood up and walked into his bed room, she placed a hand on his mattress and closed her eyes. A scene came before her, flowers, river, cave, figure, John, she opened her eyes, she knew where to go. Looking through Johns' things she found the gun she had gave him, jumping out of his window she followed the path in the woods, until she came to a river.

Mais' eyes searched the whole area; there was no one there, at least not now. Walking towards the river she saw John, who was laying in a puddle of blood, but it wasn't his blood. Mai shook him a little, Johns' eyes slowly opened.

"Mai?" he asked, Mai smiled a little.

"I'm here," she said as she helped him sit up, a pain in his back told him to sit down and don't move, but he ignored it.

"What happened to you?" Mai asked him, John closed his eyes for a minute.

"All I remember is going home, getting changed, going to leave, I walked back to my room because I heard a noise, there was a figure, it came for me, I dodged it the first time, then the second time it got me 'cause I hid in the closet, after that I blacked out. But I remember being dragged here and the figure dying," he said to her, Mais' eyes narrowed as she put her fingers on his forehead.

"You're not possessed or anything, there's no bad stuff going through you, but we should leave now," she said as she helped John up, who nodded. The boy almost instantly collapsed back onto the floor.

"Easy there John, I got ya," she said as she followed the trail back out, her gut told her that they were being watched by something or someone, but she shrugged it off and walked to Narus' apartment with him.

In the trees Chii watched everything with Kaguya on her left, while Ryou was on her right, both of their eyes were like Auroras' were.

"So what should we do about her little friends?" Kaguya asked her, Chii only smirked into the distance.

"When the time comes, I'll let you know," she said as they all disappeared, Mai turned around in time to see something go poof in the trees.

'_Chii,' _she thought, she had to shrug it off when she felt John get heavier on her, she looked around no one was around and it was still early.

"Sorry John, I can't carry you," she said and held her hand out to the unconscious boy, "Up," she said to him, the boys' body lifted off the ground. Mai ran the rest of the way to the apartment, Johns' body keeping up with her the entire way, she ignored the shocked look she got from the receptionist and ran up the stairs and into Narus' apartment.

"Ayako," she said, when she was about to continue Ayako came out of the room, "You're still here? Thought you would have gone on another date with Monk," Mai said, Ayako blushed and glared at her, but her face turned soft when she saw John.

"Oh my god JOHN!" she yelled his name; the rest of SPR came out to see him, but stopped once they saw a panting Mai and an unconscious floating John.

"I did a quick check to see if he's alright, there's nothing broken but think you could double check?" Mai asked Ayako, who nodded her head, Masako turned to Mai.

"How did you….." she trailed off, Mai told everyone the story, while everyone stared at her shocked, she left out the detail about what John did over Masako. When she was done Masako just stared at her.

"That's awful," she said, Mai nodded her head.

"Yeah I know, but the only thing is that I have no idea whose blood it was," Mai said to them, John stirred from his place on the couch, Masako went to him side and looked at him, his eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Masako?" he asked Masako smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes John?" she asked him, John smiled softly at her the medium blushed and hid it behind the sleeve of her coat. SPR watched as the two fell into a silence; soon it became awkward as no one was talking.

"Well," Monk said, "Who's hungry?" he asked, completely ruining the moment and getting a whack from Ayako, Madoka and Mai. "Ow Mai, I thought you loved me," he said going to glomp her; she hid behind Ayako who had her purse of doom.

"I aint dying because of that purse of doom," Monk muttered as he back away up against the wall, Ayako advanced towards him.

"Oh yeah?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," he answered; now SPR was watching them.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, John pulled his phone out.

"Oh yeah," Monk said, John went into the music section on his phone.

"Oh yeah?" Ayako asked, John hit play and…

"OH YEAH!" came from his phone, shutting everyone up as they all turned to look at him; Monk paled again and pushed Ayako out of the way.

"THAT TALKING FRUIT BOWLS GONNA EAT ME!" he yelled as he ran into the bedroom.

"What the fuck?" Mai asked, Naru, Lin and Madoka all had the same expression Mai had, clueless and confused, with a hint of humour. Ayako, Masako and John were laughing behind them, Mai shook her head and began laughing along with them, soon everyone was laughing even Lin. Monk came out wrapped in Narus' blanket from his bed, his face pale and he was shaking like he'd just got in from playing in the snow. An invisible smirk came onto Narus' face.

"You know what me and Mai had done in that quilt?" he asked Monk, everyone stared at Naru then Mai, who was completely red, then Monk, who paled even more, if possible. He them ran off screaming about how people were immature and rude and uncaring and gross, Ayako shook her head as she watched him.

'_Nothing different then what we do Monk,' _she thought to herself before hitting him over the head.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled, Ayako glared at him.

"YOU WERE BEING ANNOYING!" she yelled back, Mai shook her head as John tried to break them up, and failed I might add. Masako shook her head at the boy and dragged him away before he got hurt; Lin and Madoka rolled their eyes.

"They're so going to get married," she said to him, Lin nodded her head towards. Naru and Mai both sighed and went into the kitchen, mainly because Mai was hungry and Naru wanted tea.

"Both of you please stop arguing, I'll play that Cool Aid thing again if you don't Monk," John said, the man paled and ran into the kitchen, Mai was talking to Naru with her back to the counter when Monk came in and hid behind her.

"What the?" both Mai and Naru asked.

"Don't let them hurt me," he said pointing to the door, Mai and Naru both turned to see a smiling Masako, a cheerful Madoka, a sort of smiling Lin. But what scared them the most were the look on John and Ayakos' faces. Now you normally wouldn't say a priest could be evil right? Wrong, Johns' expression was twisted, like a demon, and I aint joking, he let out an evil laugh with Ayako as her face was twisted the same way. Both Mai and Naru paled, Mai stepped out of the way and walked to Naru, Monk followed behind her, now hiding behind the couple.

"I'm scared," she whispered to Naru.

"Join the club," he said to her, Monks' ears perked up at that.

"What's that? The GREAT NARU'S SCARED?" he asked dumbfounded, everyone turned to Naru in shock, he only smirked, Mai looked at him confusedly. He placed a quick peck on her cheek and whispered into her ear when he pulled away.

"It shut them up didn't it?" he asked her, Mai giggled at him and hit his chest; she turned to her team, but mainly John.

"Think you'll be ok to practice?" Mai asked him, John looked at her and nodded.

"Sure thing," he said to them, Mai nodded.

"Great, we start at noon, don't be late," she said as she turned to get something to eat, like she had planned on in the first place.

* * *

**That is chapter; I think we're on 13 now aren't we? Man I'm sad as well 'cause this stories gonna be over in a few more chapters, goes and cries.**

**Mai: Ok? I think well please don't mind her, she's just upset.**

**Monk: I would be too; I have to marry that hag.**

**Mai: What?**

**Monk: Nothing *Goes to Ayako* She's onto us.**

**Ayako *rolls eyes* Since hitachiintwinsfan989 hasn't done this in a while, I will now, she does not own Ghost Hunt, if she had, she wouldn't have killed Gene, even though she hasn't read the Manga and has no idea who that is, the only thing she knows is that it's Narus' cousin.**

**Me: Yup anyway please REVI]EW :D**


	14. Training, I Love You

**Normal P.O.V**

Masako stood in front of Mai in a fighting stance, trying her hardest to block Mais' attacks, she was lucky so far. She managed to block almost all of Mais' attacks, but the next one she didn't see coming, Mai did a round house kick to her face, Masako squeezed her eyes shut as she waited for the impact, SPR watched in horror, Mais' foot stopped just before Masakos' face.

"You're dead," Mai said to her, Masako opened her eyes and looked at her, Mai lowered her foot, "No matter how scared you are, even if there's no time to dodge, never close your eyes, 'cause if the thing doesn't hit to, something from behind could," Mai explained, Masako nodded her head.

"A-alright," she said her voice low with fright, Mai nodded her head.

"I need you to come at me now," she ordered, Masako looked at her shocked, "Hit me, kick me, punch me, hurt me, or at least try to," she said, Masako nodded her head and began punching her, Mai dodged her attacks swiftly, though she was surprised at how fast Masako could swing, Mai smirked. She began to block most of Masakos' attacks, Masako studied how she blocked them, then without warning she swung a kick at Mai, hitting her square in the stomach. Mai flinched but didn't fall, instead she walked towards Masako.

"I think you're ok to go into battle," Mai said and coughed a little, "Damn girl, you kick like a Rishinota," she said and straightened up, Masako smiled.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment," she said, Mai laughed a little.

"Take it as a compliment, damn things are ugly but they're damn strong," Mai said, Masako nodded her head. Turning Mai grabbed a knife and handed it to Masako.

"Next you have to try and aim right, this goes for you all as well," Mai said, she walked over to Narus' couch and picked up something out of her bag, it was a body.

"Mai what did you do?" Ayako asked in horror, Mai cocked a brow.

"It's fake Ayako," she said, the team breathed a sigh of relief, "Man you guys are idiots," Mai said.

"Oh yeah?" Monk asked.

"Don't start Monk, I'll get John to play the cool aid thing," Mai said, Monk cowered behind Ayako, who shook her head. Mai set the dummy up as Masako stood in line with it.

"You need to hit it right, focus on the heart and try to hit it," Mai said, Masako nodded her head as she stared at the dummy. She breathed deeply then let it out; she threw the knife getting it in the head. "That'll slow it down, but now it's mad at you, you need to hit its heart quickly," Mai told her, Masako nodded and looked back at it, she threw the knife again, not thinking this time and hit its heart, Mai smiled at her, "Nice work Masako," she said, Masako smiled at her. "Ok Monk you're up next," Mai ordered, Monk nodded and stepped forwards.

"Piece of cake," he said, Mai rolled her eyes, Monk threw the knife and hit the thing in its heart, Mai nodded her head.

"Not bad," she said, "Alright everyone line up, you all need to do this," she said, everyone nodded and began throwing knives at the dummy on the other side of the room, it took a few tries for Ayako and Madoka to do it, but in the end they got the heart, the boys of course got it on the third or fourth try.

"What's next teach?" Monk asked her, Mai sighed and shook her head.

"Lin and Naru, I need you two to fight each other, that way I can see if you'll be ok to go into battle," Mai said, Lin and Naru nodded and walked to the middle of the room. Both looked at each other then Mai, who nodded, Lin made the first move, he launched a punch at Naru, who dodged it swiftly and greeted him with a knee in the stomach.

"Try not to actually hit each other though," Mai said, the two nodded, Lin proceeded to Kick Naru, who again dodged, and hit Lin, but stopped before his fist came in contact with his face, following Mais' ordered. The two carried on like this until Mai stopped them.

"You two don't need any work on your fighting, it's perfectly fine," she said to them, they nodded and went back to the others. Mai looked at Madoka then searched for Ayako, who was talking to Masako about the two.

"Madoka, Ayako, you're up," she said, the two nodded and looked at each other, "Remember don't actually hurt each other," she said, the two nodded again. Madoka was the one who threw the first punch, Ayako only just managed to dodge it, she then brung her elbow down onto Madokas' back but stopped before it hit, Madoka spun around and grabbed her arm, twisting it a little, but not enough to hurt. Ayako looked at Madoka then brought her fist up to meet her face, however she didn't hit her. Madoka got the idea and let her go; Mai stopped the two as she looked at them both.

"Ayako, Madoka, I think you two are ok, but you could use a little work," she said, the two nodded their heads.

"Ayako work with Monk, Madoka work with Lin," she ordered, Ayako groaned but nodded her head, Monk only smiled cheekily, Ayako rolled her eyes at him.

"What about John?" Ayako asked, Mai looked around and looked at Masako.

"I know this isn't your thing John, but could you go with Masako?" she asked him, he nodded and the two went to the centre of the room. John threw the first punch before Mai had said anything; Masako dodged it and proceeded to kick him, but stopped before she actually hit him. John grabbed her foot and proceeded to twist, Masako winced a little in pain, John stopped and let her foot down, Masako smiled in appreciation. John sent his fists for her face, Masako grabbed his fists and twisted his arm around, trying not to hurt him, Mai stopped them there.

"I didn't think you'd be able to fight John, guess I was wrong," Mai said, John nodded at her and stood next to Masako, "You're all good, you can all handle a gun and Masako can handle the knife, you can all fight, but Ayako and Madoka need a little work, by tomorrow I want them to be at least a little better, got that?" Mai asked them, Lin, Madoka, Monk and Ayako each nodded their heads. "Ok but the last thing is, if you get injured, there will be a lot of demons there and the Demon Elimination Team aren't themselves, I have to find out what's wrong with them," Mai muttered aloud, but sighed, she looked over to Masako only to see a figure behind her.

"GET DOWN!" she yelled at Masako, who spun and quickly ducked, Mai grabbed the knife Masako had and threw it at the creature, hitting it in its heart, Mai growled at the thing and walked over to it.

"You can't stop it, you'll die, you all will," it said to her, Mai knelt down and took the knife from its chest.

"Who sent you?" she said, the figure scoffed.

"Chii," it answered.

"What's she doing to the elimination team?" Mai asked the thing laughed a little.

"Slowly killing them from the inside out," he said to her, Mai glared at the thing and sliced its throat, black blood oozed from it, Mai slowly bent down next to its ear.

"Go and tell her, if she touches them, I will mutilate her like I did when I worked for Fumiko," Mai said to the thing as it disappeared.

"Erm Mai?" Monk asked her, Mai slowly turned to him, her eyes a black colour.

"Yeah?" she asked him, everyone gulped at the sight of her eyes, breathing slowly Mai released the black energy in her eyes.

"What did you say to that thing?" Ayako asked her, Mai narrowed her eyes.

"I told it to tell Chii if she touched the elimination team, I would mutilate her like I did when I worked for _Fumiko,_" she said, her last words dripped with a venom that was unreal to the others.

"Maybe we should go and practice?" Madoka suggested, everyone nodded.

"Bye Mai, by Naru," they all said, leaving the two alone, Naru walked over to her.

"So, you mind telling me how we're going to figure out what's wrong with the elimination team?" he asked her, Mai sighed and shook her head.

"Whatever's wrong with them they won't show yet, if we go to some place where Chii's ordered them to do something, I might be able to snap them out of it," Mai went silent after that, Naru cocked a brow.

"But?" he asked her, knowing she was going to add something else onto the end.

"But if there are a lot of things there that have to be killed, and they're after killing something, then it's gonna be a lot harder than it should be," she finished, Naru looked at her, he smiled softly and pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Mai, we'll all be able to help you," he said to her, Mai looked up at him, a smiled came onto her face.

"I hope so," she said, Naru smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Of course we will, I love you Mai," he said, Mais' eyes widened in shock, but then she smiled.

"I love you too Naru," she said, Naru smiled and lifted her chin up, he placed a soft kiss onto her lips as he held her close around the waist, Mais' hands wrapped around Narus' neck as she deepened the kiss. A smile came onto both teens faces as they kiss, each in their own little world made for them and only them.

* * *

**Chapter I don't know I've lost count now, I think it's 14 oh well, the final battle will be starting in a couple more chapters, and yesterday I meant to say Gene was Narus' brother, I have no idea where cousin came from, but thank you****SilverMoonForever**** for reviewing me the info about him, maybe in my next story I'll have him in it. Oh yeah that reminds me, straight after I've finished this story I'm going to work on another that's in my head, I hope you'll all read it, I'll tell you when it's gonna be posted, other than that please REVIEW :D**


	15. The Plan, AYAKO'S WHAT!

**Normal P.O.V**

Two days had passed since the SPR team did their training, now Ayako was better at it, although most of the time she wasn't well, she was throwing up a lot lately, everyone was concerned. Masako could now use a gun, though preferred not to. John was fully healed from the attack, with the help of Mai. Lin, Naru, Monk and Madoka were all able fighters and able to use weapons and attack from a distance. Naru had learned to channel his PK and was now able to use it without fainting, and Mai, she hadn't practiced with anything, her powers were stronger with every passing day. And now the day had come to explain to SPR and the Demon Elimination Team what will happen the next day.

"We'll go in to the cabin through the woods; I want us all to stay together, until we get there. Once we're there I want Monk and Ayako to battle the demons that will be waiting on the left side, they'll easily be killed with silver, so I want you to take about four of the silver guns. Masako and John I want you two to deal with the ones behind the cabin; they're killed with rock salt, so I want you to take them guns. Lin and Madoka, you're on the left side, the demons can be killed by being stabbed through the heart, so take the knives. Aurora and Kaguya, I want you to help Monk and Ayako, keep them safe. James and Akira, I want you with John and Masako, look after them both for me. Kii and Sakura, you two are with Lin and Madoka, again keep them safe. Ryou I want you to stay with me and Naru, we'll go in after Chii, does everyone understand what they have to do?" Mai asked them, her voice a scary tone of seriousness, the looks she got from her teams told her they understood, "Any questions?" Mai asked them, immediately John spoke up.

"What do we do if someone gets injured?" he asked, Mai looked at him, her eyes narrowed slowly.

"Get them off the battlefield and to somewhere safe, no one's dying on my watch," Mai answered, John nodded his head, Masako looked at Mai doubtfully.

"What happens if we get cornered by more demon then we can handle?" she asked her, Mai looked at her.

"Create a diversion, I don't know or care how, as long as it gets you out of the way," she answered, Masako smiled and nodded slightly.

"What happens if someone starts bleeding? Shouldn't we take them to the hospital?" Madoka asked her, Mai sighed and looked at her.

"None of you will bleed, so don't worry about that," she said to her, Madoka gave her a confused look but nodded. Ayako stood up and walked to Mai, she whispered something into her ear and Mai nodded. "Excuse us a minute," she said, everyone nodded as the two walked out.

"What's wrong?" Mai asked Ayako, once they were outside.

"What do you want me to do?" Ayako asked her, Mai raised a brow at her.

"Elaborate on that for me would ya?" she asked her, Ayako sighed and looked at Mai.

"I'm pregnant," she said, Mais' eyes shot wide open at this.

"You're what?" she whisper screamed, Ayako nodded her head, Mai gave a disbelieving look.

"Whose is it?" Mai asked her, Ayako smiled sheepishly, Mais' mouth dropped this time. "Does he know?" Mai asked her, Ayako shook her head.

"No Monk doesn't know, please don't tell him," she put her hands together and began begging Mai.

"Secret's safe with me," Mai said and ran a hand through her short hair, a sigh escaped her lips, "Try not to get attacked by the demons, stay close to Monk, ok?" she asked her, Ayako nodded her head.

"Ok," the two girls walked back in, Ayako took her seat next to Monk again.

"Any more questions?" Mai asked, Naru looked at her.

"What do we do when this is over?" he asked her, Mai smiled softly.

"We go back to our normal cases," she said to him, he nodded; Aurora looked at the two back and forth.

"Mai, there's something we need to discuss," she said to her, Mai nodded as the whole of the Elimination Team stood up, SPR looked at them as they all walked into the hall.

"What is it?" Mai asked them, Aurora took a deep breath.

"We don't think we should go on this with you," she said to her, Mai only looked at her.

"Yeah, you see," Akira started but Mai cut him off.

"Chii's done something to all of you that will make you want to kill me when we get to a certain place, Kaguya and Ryou haven't really forgiven me, and probably never will. What she's done to you is curable but I have no idea how, I'll try later tonight to find out," Mai said, the team looked at her in disbelief, Mai raised a brow, "What didn't think I was an idiot did ya?" she asked them, the team shook their heads.

"No we didn't," Ryou said.

"We just never expected you to figure it out," Kaguya finished, Mai shrugged.

"Yeah I know, now any questions?" Mai asked them, everyone looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

"What do you do if you can't cure it?" Kii spoke up, Mai looked at her.

"Well then, I'd have to let you lot kill me, which should cure whatever she's done to you, and then you'd all be able to kill her or whatever, but let's not think that way ok?" Mai asked they nodded, she smiled, "Great now I'll see you all at the entrance to the woods tomorrow at dawn," she said to them, everyone nodded and walked away from Narus' apartment. Mai walked back inside and leant on the door.

"At least I hope it won't come to that," she muttered under her breath, straightening up she walked into the living room, looking around she saw Ayako wasn't there.

"Where's Ayako?" she asked, everyone pointed to the bathroom, Mai nodded and looked at Monks' face, a worried look plastered his features, Mai smiled slightly. Sighing she sat down on the sofa next to Naru, who put his arm around her.

"What's up?" he asked her, Mai smiled a little at him.

"Nothing," she answered him, "Just thinking," she added, Naru made a fake shocked face.

"Mai Taniyama, thinking? It's a miracle," he said to her, Mai playfully punched his arm and glared at him, Madoka smiled at the two, as did Lin and Monk. John and Masako rose from the couch.

"We should go," Masako said, John smiled.

"Yeah we have a date to go on," he said to them, looking at the time Mai saw it was passed six o'clock.

"Fine, but make sure to get home early, I'm coming for you all at dawn," she said to them, Monk gave her a shocked face.

"Mai Taniyama, fighting demons the next day, truly is the devil," he said, Mai glared playfully at him but smiled, John and Masako nodded, while Mai gave him a knowing smile, John only blushed and ushered Masako out of the room. Madoka and Lin both stood as well.

"We should go as well, I have to cook dinner," Madoka said, Lin grunted in response, the remaining three nodded their heads. The couple walked out of the door hand in hand. Not even five minutes later Ayako came out of the bathroom and walked over to Monk, they bid the two goodbye and left, leaving Mai ad Naru alone, all alone.

"Well we're alone now, what do you want to do?" he asked her, Mai resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

"Actually I have to do something," she said to him, "I won't be long," she said as she went into the bathroom. Naru got up and followed her, seeing her take out salt, candles, a knife and more things.

"Erm Mai, what are you doing?" he asked her, Mai shrugged.

"My usual ritual to worship the devil," she said to him, Naru took a step back, truly scared by his girlfriend, Mai scoffed. "Relax it's a spell, it'll help me find a way to cure the Demon Elimination Team of whatever Chii's done to them," she said, Naru raised a brow.

"Why? What's she done to them?" he asked her, sighing Mai looked at him.

"She put this spell thing on them, so if we go to a certain place they'll want to kill me," she told him, Naru nodded slowly.

"Can I watch?" he asked her, Mai shrugged her shoulder, putting the salt down, which she was currently using to do a circle.

"Sure thing, just stay inside this circle ok?" she asked him, Naru stepped in; Mai lit the candles and cut the palm of her hand, her blood dripped into one of them.

"My past has gone, the time has come, the spells I need, the courage I seek, the trust I earn, the things I learn, the love I have, the hate I carried, these things take me through, now show me what exactly happened to you," Mai said, her eyes and hair changing colour, the Elimination Team came up in front of them both, Naru stared at the picture in awe. They saw the black energy get put into the team and the spell that was used, it was in Latin, then all went black. Mai eyes glew white as she raised her hands.

"My powers succeed, yours profail, the trust we have, the love we keep, in our hearts we always seek, the trust we have, the love we seek, in our hearts we always keep, the spell is ended, my powers succeed, yours profail," Mai chanted, the glowing in her eyes stopped as she looked around, the room was still in one piece and Naru was looking at her confused.

"What did you do?" he asked her, Mai smiled a little.

"Hopefully I got the spell Chii used out of my team," she said to him, Naru nodded his head. Mai place her hands Parallel to each other, her eyes glowing black this time, she smiled softly.

"Be safe," she said as black energy entered Naru and the rest of SPR, along with the Elimination Team. Naru grabbed his head and the sink trying to steady himself.

"Ok what did you do this time?" he asked her, Mai smiled sweetly at him.

"I gave everyone some of my powers, I told Madoka you wouldn't bleed and you won't," she answered him, Naru nodded again, Mai placed her hand on her head feeling a little dizzy. She began to fall forwards into Narus' waiting arms, her eyes closed slowly as she looked up at his smiling face.

"Sleep tight Mai," were the last words she heard before falling asleep, and a pair of soft lips were the last thing she felt before going into the realm of dreams, or in her case nightmares.

* * *

**Would ya look at that? I'm not dead, yay, well I would have updated this sooner, but I had my RE exam this week, and then I had to revise, I never found the time for it, but now it's the weekend and I really can't be arse to revise, so please REVIEW, and I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow, REVIEW :D**


	16. The Beginning

**Normal P.O.V**

_Darkness, Mai hadn't seen it in a while, but now it's back, meaning Naru must be here. Mai turned, she saw him, she smiled, he looked at her, he frowned, his eyes filled with worry._

"_Mai, what you're about to do is dangerous, you shouldn't do it," he told her, Mai looked at him, a little in confusion and a little in shock and hurt. He said he would stand by her, so why is he saying this now?_

"_Naru, you said you'd stand by me," she said to him, he looked at her; guilt filled his eyes this time as he sighed._

"_I'm not Naru," he said to her, she looked up, her eyes full of fake confusion._

"_Are you playing me?" Mai asked him, a hint of humour in her voice, he shook his head._

"_No I'm not Naru, I'm his brother Eugene Davis," he said to her, Mai didn't react to this, instead she smiled._

"_So it really is true," she said to him, Gene gave her a confused look._

"_Mai, you're not shock?" he asked, a little shocked himself._

"_No, I'm not stupid, though I may act it, I knew Naru was Oliver Davis, I just wanted to know if his brother had really, you know, died," she said to him, Gene gave her a disbelieving look, then frowned._

"_If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" he asked her, anger rose in his voice but he never yelled._

"_I didn't think it would be important, plus I would wait until you told me you were Eugene to call you by your real name Eugene," she said to him, Gene smiled a little, disbelieving that the girl knew the whole time._

"_Call me Gene," he said to her, Mai nodded her head._

"_So do you have anything to show me, or was this just to tell me not to do what I was going to do?" she asked him, Gene sighed._

"_Actually there is something I need to show you, but first, did you block off contact to me, I haven't been able to get through to you for a while," he said to her, Mai frowned a little._

"_My powers interfere with every once in a while, if I've used them too much," she said to him, Gene nodded his head._

"_What about now though, I mean you fainted," he said to her, Mai sighed and chuckled a little._

"_Yeah, using my powers while I'm exhausted would do that to me," she told him, then met his eyes, they were the same shade as Narus' only a lot more softer, "So what is it you want to show me?" she asked him, Gene smiled and led her away into the darkness._

_The scene changed and the two were stood in front of the abandoned mine, Mai frowned but there was nothing there, no demons, no ghosts, no Chii, nothing._

"_You got the spell to wear off your friends, but now the only problem is getting passed the demons," Gene said to her, Mai turned and sure there were different kinds of demons behind her._

"_Motaroka's, Kinaburo's, Inatato's, Notikana's and Wikoinate's," Mai muttered aloud, a smirk then came onto her face._

"_Easy beats," she said to Gene, who shook his head at her._

"_For you and the Demon Elimination Team yes, for SPR, I'm not so sure," he said to her, Mai frowned; maybe it was best they didn't go._

"_They're already involved in this, plus they want to help, the Demon Elimination Team won't let anything happen to them, and neither will I, Chii's an easy kill, the minute she's dead, then the demons she's controlling will die as well," Mai told him, Gene only nodded his head, though he still had his doubts. A piercing laugh filled the air, making Gene grab his ears in pain._

"_Huh, I guess spirits can feel pain," Mai said as she placed a hand on his shoulder, the pain stopped for him as he looked at Mai, who was staring at a figure dressed in black._

"_It ends tomorrow Chii, we're coming for you," Mai said before the figure disappeared, another scream filled the air before the demons in the dream advanced towards Mai._

Mai shot up in the bed, her breath ragged as she tried to calm herself down, she placed a hand over her heart. Beside her Naru opened his eyes, he saw Mai awake and sat up, when he noticed her breathing he put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," she said to him, her breathing calmed down, she turned to him, "I'm sorry," she said to him, Naru cocked a brow in confusion.

"For what?" he asked, Mai took a deep breath.

"About your brother," she said to him, Narus' eyes went wide as he looked at her.

"How did you know?" he asked her, Mai smiled a little.

"When you've got the powers I have, it can sometimes be a curse," she told him, "He's worried about us you know?" she asked him, Naru looked at her.

"How would you know?" he asked a little shocked, Mai sighed and looked at him.

"He's my spirit guide, has been since I met you, he just never told me the truth up until now, but I already knew about him," she said to him, Naru looked at her again, she was telling the God's honest truth.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" he asked her, Mai smiled innocently at him.

"Well I figured if you were keeping your identity as Oliver Davis a secret, then you didn't want anyone to know," Mai said as she turned her head.

"Thirty minutes until dawn, we should get ready," she said as she stood up, Naru grabbed her arm, Mai looked at him.

"I won't tell, I promise," she said to him, Naru smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you," he said to her as he planted a soft kiss on her lips, "But this conversation still isn't over," he said to her, Mai laughed as she walked into the bathroom. Naru smiled and changed into his own clothes for the day.

Once Naru was done, he heard a knock at the door, he walked over and opened it, he looked at SPR who were all up and excited. Stepping aside he let them in, he nodded to Lin, who nodded back, the team made themselves comfortable on the sofa.

"So where's Mai?" Monk asked Naru, who nodded towards the bathroom, the rest nodded.

"So what happened last night, I mean one second I'm getting changed, then this black energy enters me and I go light headed," Ayako said, everyone else looked at her.

"You had that too, I thought it was just me," Madoka said to her, Masako looked at Naru expecting an answer, although he seemed a little distant this morning.

"Is something bothering you Naru?" John asked him, Naru turned his head towards the priest, or ex-priest as of yesterday.

"No just that it isn't even dawn yet," he said to them, "And Mai did this thing in the bathroom last night, some of her energy transferred from her to all of us and the other team, I don't know why though," he said to them, everyone nodded.

"Because I said you wouldn't bleed, the energy I gave you will heal any wounds you get today instantly, no need for a hospital or anything," Mai said walking out of the bathroom, the whole of SPRs' mouths dropped when they saw her. Mai was wearing an army themed tank top and shorts, with army boots and a belt. On the belt were her everyday items, a gun, some of those ninja stars, knives, another gun and a tube with a skull shaped lid.

"Get the guns and everything out of Narus' room, we're heading off in five minutes," she said to them, the others nodded and did as told, Naru looked at her, a smile came on his face.

"I love a girl in uniform," he said to her, while smirking suggestively, Mai smirked right back.

"Well maybe you'll get lucky, but not right now Sunshine," she said to him, Naru pouted and walked towards the door, he already had his guns and the rest.

The team sat in the SPR van; it was silent, more silent then normal. Madoka sat with Lin at the front, Masako and John were quietly whispering, Monk and Ayako WEREN'T arguing, I know, what's the world coming to?

"Must be the end of the world today," Mai muttered, Naru looked at her and frowned.

"Why do you say that?" he asked her, Mai pointed to the two older adults.

"They're not fighting," she stated, Naru chuckled a little at her. The rest of the ride was in silence, but that silence was broke once they saw the D.E.T and got out of the van.

"Morning Mai," Aurora said, a cheerful smile on her face, Kaguya groaned at her.

"Too early, need more sleep," she said to her, Mai rolled her eyes at the girl and looked back to Aurora. Ryou came up to Kaguya and handed her a gun, Kii and Sakura were both busy talking, but as they spotted Mai they walked up. Mai looked around, noticing there was only James and Akira were missing.

"Where are the two Jackasses?" Mai asked them, Aurora motioned behind her, Mai followed her finger and saw the two boys back to back sleeping, Mai smiled.

"Aw so cute," she said as she walked over to them, "If you two don't wake up now, I will throw you into the pits of hell," she said, her voice dangerously low, James woke up at that.

"I'm up," he said but Akira wasn't, Mai shook her head.

"AKIRA!" she yelled, said boy jolted from his thoughts.

"I'm up, I'm up," he said as they both stood up, Mai smiled and looked at everyone.

"You all remember the plan?" she asked them, everyone nodded, Mai looked at everyone, the D.E.T were in the same attires she was, they each had army coloured themes. Kii and Sakura nodded towards the woods, Mai turned to James and Akira.

"Lead the way," she said, both boys nodded as they led the way for the two teams, not knowing what they day would bring, or if any of them would survive this.

* * *

**I know I said I'd update of Saturday but oh well, sue me, I have revision to do; I hope you all liked this chapter though. The next chapter will be the one with the first part of the final battle in it, then after that maybe, two or three more, so please REVIEW :D**


	17. The Battle Begins, Final Goodbye

**Normal P.O.V**

Branch, crack, tree, avoid, branch, OUCH.

"STUPID TREE!" Ayako yelled as she hit it, Mai shook her head at the older woman.

"Ayako, it's only a tree, it can't hurt you," she said to her, Ayako just growled and carried on walking. SPR and D.E.T had been walking for over two hours, it didn't feel like they were getting any closer to the mine shaft, or any closer to the middle of the woods. A twig snapped behind then, Mai turned, she saw red eyes watching them, then a figure sprung forwards.

"AYAKO SHOOT NOW!" she yelled, Ayako spun, gun in hand and shot the demon coming towards them, a loud bang echoed through the woods.

"Looks like we're here," Aurora said, Mai nodded her head as she looked at the mine shaft in front of them, demons came out of the bushes all around them.

"You all remember your positions?" Mai asked, everyone nodded, Naru and Ryou walked up to Mai, Ryou with Kaguya good luck before everyone went into battle. Mai, Naru and Ryou dodged and skidded their way through the demons. As they came to the mine shaft the ground broke under Ryou.

"RYOU!" both Mai and Naru yelled, a grunt was heard in response, then the sound of a gun shot.

"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO, THERE'RE DEMONS DOWN HERE!" Ryou yelled back up to them, "I'LL CATCH UP!" he added on, Mai growled but ran with Naru into the mine shaft. They skidded under the half broken door and began to walk down under the ground.

On top, Ayako, Monk, Aurora and Kaguya were fighting the demons on the left side, they dodged, shot, punched and kicked. A gun shot came from Monk as a demon fell dead behind Aurora, who nodded her thanks. Summoning the shadows around her she shielded them from the attacks that were coming, changing the shield into a dagger she launched it at one of the demons behind Kaguya, who spun at that and shot it after the dagger hit it. Kaguya smiled at Aurora, who then shielded Ayako from getting hurt, Ayako smiled at her and went back to fighting.

Over with Madoka, Lin, Sakura and Kii, each of them were surrounded by more demons then they could handle, gritting their teeth, they charged at the ones in front. They managed to kill it, but that didn't stop the other ones from charging at them, Kii and Sakura covered each other's backs, while Lin covered Madokas'. Standing back to back, each pair looked on thinking it would be the end. A knife came flying through the demons heart that was about to pounce, getting the other demons' attention, the four charged at them and killed them. Masako pulled her knife out of the demon she threw it at.

"Thanks, Masako," Madoka said, Masako nodded and went back to fighting alongside John, James and Akira.

Gun shots were heard over and over again as James shot at them, his sunglasses covered his eyes as he had a huge smile on his face, how he missed these adrenalin rushes. Akira used his PK to launch things at the demons, as Masako stabbed them or John shot them, there weren't as many demons at the back for them to deal with. Though that might have something to do with the fact that James was going awire with the guns he had. The gun Masako had had been covered in rock salt for the day, so it was easy for her to kill them.

Back underground with Naru and Mai, both were searching the cavern to find something, anything, to tell them where they were, however they found nothing. A kick of the rock was heard behind them, Naru pushed Mai behind him.

"Go find Chii," he said, Mai looked at him, "I've got this Mai, I promise," he added, Mai hesitated for a moment, she quickly pecked his cheek and whispered in his ear;

"Don't you dare die on me," she then took off running down the tunnel in the caver, Narus' calls were heard as gun shots were fired, demons screamed. Mai smiled knowing he would be alright, knowing everyone would be alright….except her, for Mai, this could be the end.

She came to a two was passage in the tunnel, closing her eyes she allowed herself to become Nashi, she then took the path to the left. Demons sprung out from every which way, but they all set aflame coming anywhere near Nashi, she wasn't happy and she wasn't about to lose any more friends.

Finally the girl stopped hearing a voice, along with a laugh and something bubbling, a horrid stench caught her noise, causing her to almost throw up, guess it's a good thing she didn't eat this morning. Nashi stepped into the room where the noises and smells were coming from.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you so soon," a voice said, a cloaked figure in the room moved around, Nashi couldn't see the figure it was too dark.

"If you're still alive, if you survived, why didn't you come back?" Nashi finally asked the question that had been haunting her.

"Don't you understand Nashi, I didn't want to come back, I didn't want to hunt, I wanted to kill, to kill the team that were always so clingy, so whiny, so…..pathetic," Chiis' voice echoed in the room, Nashi smirked as images filled the room, ones of the D.E.T and SPR all fighting together as one.

"You call this pathetic? You call it clingy? Whiny? They were natural born hunters, we were all natural born, you became one because of the past that haunts you, now you're working along side the things that killed the ones you loved, I call that pathetic, I call that weak," Nashi said, the cloaked figure came to a stop in front of her, its hood came down as she saw the red eyes and white hair of the eldest of her old group.

"You call me pathetic, the reason you became one was because your family died, because they killed the ones you love," Chii tried to counter, Nashi smirked.

"No I became one because I was stupid enough to trust Fumiko, I became one because I wanted a new life. But you've become this because of what happened, you don't want a new life, you want power."

"And I've got it," Chii raise her hand out as the ground began to shake, Nashi steadied her balance as she watched the ground split open, what she saw was enough to torture Chii, resurrect her, torture her some more, then kill her. There in front of Nashi, was her families corpses, not just her biological family, but her family that died from the D.E.T, a growl emitted from Nashis' throat as she began fighting against the corpses, that's all they were, they had no souls, nothing.

Up above the demons had either disappeared or dropped dead, literally, SPR and D.E.T looked around, yet there was not a demon in sight. Everyone walked towards the mine shaft.

"HEY GUYS!" Ryou called from under, Aurora rolled her eyes and used her powers to lift him out, "What's going on, those things just dropped dead," he said, the others shrugged.

"We have no idea," Ayako said, Kaguya looked at Ayako.

"Give me that gun," she said, Ayako did as told as Kaguya looked at it, she saw Mai, rotted corpses and demons all in one. Gasping Kaguya came back to earth as she growled.

"Idiot," she said, Ryou looked at her in confusion, as did everyone else.

"These demons were a distraction, Chii's gonna kill Mai," Kaguya stated, everyone gasped and ran into the mine, running into Naru along the way.

"What's going on?" he asked as Lin dragged him with the rest of the group.

"Chii's gonna kill Mai," John stated as they continued running, Naru picked up his pace as they ran, until they came to the same fork in the road Mai had.

"Which way?" Masako asked, everyone hesitated, which way to they go, how will they find Mai, what happens if they're too late?

Back with Nashi, she dodged attacks and launched them, she jumped and ducked, she threw white energy at the corpses and tried her best to get rid of them, but no matter how many she attacked, they always came back. She was growing tired, she was growing tired quickly, what could she do? This was just meant to be between her and Chii, but instead she's fighting off corpses, not to mention her powers were weaker than usual since she gave some to the rest of her teams, she'd need a miracle now if she was going to beat Chii after this, but she might not get that far. As Nashi attacked one of the corpses in front of her, a demon came up behind her, a sharp pain went through Nashis' body as her ears began to ring, she tried to restrain from screaming, but it didn't work. Her scream rang loud and clear through the mine shaft, SPR and D.E.T looked to their left.

"No," they all whispered as they ran, demons jumped out of them, but they set aflame, just like they did when Nashi passed. The two teams got into the room, they saw a white haired woman with red eyes, she was looking at them.

"Chii," Kaguya gasped, Mai had been right, her mother figure had been trying to kill them. The team looked around her, there were rotted corpses all around her, but what made it worse was that they were all of the D.E.T's late friends or family. Horror was written on everyones' face, but the most horror came when they saw Nashi laid in the middle of the room, blood came from her back as her breathing became ragged and unsteady. Naru, Ayako and Monk instantly ran towards her, Ayako grabbed Monks' shirt trying to stop the bleeding, as Naru tried to keep her conscious. Ryou, Kaguya, James and Akira, were both horrified and mad, Kii, Sakura, John, Masako, Lin and Madoka were all upset over the loss of their friend, while Aurora was plain furious. Mai held Narus' hand tighter as her felt darkness come over her, her eyes and hair had turned back to their normal colour, a small smiled came over Mais' face.

"I'll teach you something good," Mai said before she leaned up and gave Naru one last kiss.

"I'm sorry," were her last words before her eyes closed, Ayako held her hands up to her mouth, Monk held Ayako in his arms, while the tears Naru held in began to fall, this was their final goodbye.

* * *

**OMG so sad, I almost started to cry, you'll find out what happens to Chii, and Mai in the next chapter, so until then please REVIEW, or I'll kill Naru as well, REVIEW :D**


	18. The Final Battle, Not The Final Goodbye

**Normal P.O.V**

This was really happening. It was really happening, Mai was really dead, the teams cried, until another scream pierced the air, they turned to see Aurora with a dagger made of shadows, it was aiming straight for Chii, but it did not hit, and the scream? It came from Aurora, yes another member had just been stabbed, however she didn't lose any blood.

"That's it," Akira said, "We can morn over Mai after we kill this bitch," he added, everyone nodded, and went to work fighting. SPR shot and stabbed, as Lin used his Shiki to keep the rotted corpses at bay, Naru used his PK, even though he wasn't allowed. D.E.T went straight after Chii; Ryou used his PK to send her flying into a nearby wall.

"You're the one who's killed our youngest, our family, now you will suffer the consequences," Aurora said, with that the D.E.T attacked.

Mai layed motionless on the floor, no breathing came from her, although she could sense what was going on around her, her friends needed help, but she couldn't provide it. The darkness in Mais' mind began to envelop her.

"I told you, you shouldn't have done this," Genes' voice rang in Mais' mind, but then just like that it was gone.

"You helped save people, you gave others your power, are you going to let a simple stab wound kill you?" another voice came, although Mai couldn't tell whose it was.

"Love and hate, sadness and happiness, forgiving and unforgiving, you were all of these things," another voice came; Mai still didn't know who it was.

"Black and white charms, you held them dear, that's what you are, you're a warrior of black and white, light and dark, love and hate, you can fight this," another voice came, then four figures appeared in front of her, they weren't of her family, although they looked like them.

"Our power has been passed down for generations, although none have ever happened like this, you are the special one Nashi, you are the one to best this, don't let a simple stab wound stop you, you're bigger than this," the woman said, Mai gulped, she was then surrounded by a black and white light.

"You're the only black and white warrior left, you must regain consciousness, your friends, your family needs you Nashi," the man said, Mai looked at them, who were they? In fact right now that didn't matter, Mai felt herself being pulled from the darkness.

Slowly her eyes began to open, she looked around her, her friends were fighting, and they were losing. She felt her back, no more blood.

"A warrior of black and white?" she asked herself, sitting up she saw Aurora being thrown into the wall, she then saw the unbleeding gash on her stomach. Mai growled as her hair and eyes changed colour, but they didn't turn to their normal shades when she became Nashi, no her hair changed black as her eyes became white. The white light shone through the cave, blinding everybody, but it also killed the demons.

The teams stopped and turned, they saw Mai and gasped. Mai looked up, her eyes locked on Chii, even though they were white, anyone could see the murderous glint in them. Her hands rose as a white light shot at Chii, who blocked it with her own red energy source. Panic was evident in her face as she looked around for an exit, she found none, Mai turned to Aurora, her wound healed straight away, Akira walked over to her and helped her up off the floor. Lin held Madoka, as John held Masako, Ryou and Kaguya were both staring at Chii, James, Kii and Sakura all looked at Mai in shock, Naru stared at her then Chii, he didn't know whether to be relieved or worried, so he settled for both.

Mai advanced towards Chii, like a tiger stalking her prey, immediately Chii tried to beg for mercy, as she fell to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes as she realised there was no stopping what was going to happen, but then again, this isn't the real Chii, no the real Chii had died the day she was taken in Mais' place. What lives in her body now, is nothing more than a demon, a pitiful, sinful, disgusting demon.

The white energy from Mai hit Chii head on as her eyes and body turned red, her face took on an unreal shape as she smiled twistedly at Mai.

"You think you can kill me?" she asked, her voice was that of a hiss, Mai never responded, instead she used the walls near her to trap her; the ground began to shake from under them. James looked around; this wasn't going to end well.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" he yelled, everyone nodded, Naru rushed up to Mai, he placed his hand on her shoulder, but instantly took it away, her skin was like fire, her head snapped to him.

"Mai we have to go," he said to her, Mai only shook her head as a black energy shot from her right hand, a white energy shot from the other, both began to spiral together, heading straight for Chii. James ran over to Naru and began to drag him away, however reluctant he may be, Lin decided enough was enough and picked Naru up, carrying him out, ignoring his protests. The lights hit Chii head on as she screamed in pain, the roof began coming down, hitting both Chii and Mai in the process, however Mai didn't care.

As she watched the demon possessing her friend die in front of her, images ran through her mind, images of her mother, father, brother and sister, the killers that killed them, Fumiko and everything. This was all the demons doing, Chii had been possessed from the very beginning, this was all planned out. That fact railed Mai up even more, as the energy came out stronger this time, the screams became louder, until the lights died away and Chiis' body was nothing but dust in the wind.

Mai collapsed to the ground, she looked around her, the walls were crumbling, the ceiling was coming down, and here she was, weak and unable to move. She rolled onto her back, her eyes locked on the ceiling, she would make it out of this somehow, but she just didn't know how.

"If this is the end, I'm so sorry for everything I've dragged everyone through," Mai whispered to herself, an image of Naru rushed through her head, Mai smiled faintly.

"_You're giving up just like that?" _a voice in her head asked, Mai groaned.

"Gene, just leave," Mai whispered, the sound of gritted teeth in her head told her Gene wasn't going to leave. "Gene, I'm sorry for everything, but there's nothing I can do now, I'm too weak," Mai told him, the sound of a sigh in her head made her think Gene would give up.

"_Would your parents want you to give up? Would your friends? Would Naru?" _he asked her, Mai glared at the ceiling as it came crashing down towards her.

"You're fighting dirty Gene," Mai said, a source of energy shot through her as she rolled out of the way of the falling rocks. Growling, she stood up, shaky at first, then she gained her composure. Mai looked around for an exit but found none.

"Looks like I'll have to make my own," she said as the white energy shot at the wall, she ran through it, running as fast as she could to get out of her possible tomb.

Up above, everyone had made it out safely, they turned and began looking for Mai, however they didn't see her. Worry flashed through everyones' eyes and faces, but Narus' worry showed the most.

"She'll make it," Kaguya said, as Ryou supported her balance, along the way out she had tripped and hurt her leg, possibly broken it, since she landed on a rock.

"She has to," James and Akira finished; Akira still supported Aurora as her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't do this to us Mai, just don't," she said, the sound of someone running and a scream reached everyones' ears, their heads snapped up to the entrance of the mine shaft, surely enough Mai walked out picking a piece of cloth off her head, when did that get there? She took a step from the mine shaft as it collapsed to the ground, turning she looked at it.

"I love lady luck," she said as she spat a bit of dirt out of her mouth, she turned to see everyone staring at her.

"You guys ok? No one's hurt are they?" Mai asked, everyone's look of shock, turned to a look of disbelief.

"YOU ALMOST DIE AND YOU'RE ASKING HOW WE ARE?" the whole of SPR yelled at her, minus Naru and Lin, who smiled softly. Naru walk up to Mai and hugged her tightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he said to her, Mai pulled back and pouted a little at him.

"But that's my job," Mai said to him, Naru rolled his eyes at her, Mai smiled wider as she planted a soft kiss onto his lips, Naru smirked but kissed her back. Mai pulled away shortly after as James and Akira whistled at them.

"So none of you guys are hurt right?" Mai asked them, SPR shook their heads, Mai looked at Aurora and Kaguya, "And you two?" Mai asked them, clearly worried.

"She fell on the way out, she landed pretty weirdly," Ryou told Mai, who walked over to Kaguya and placed a hand on her leg, the white light came from her hand as Kaguyas' leg healed. Kaguya smiled and glomped Mai, who laughed and hugged back.

"What about you Aurora, Kaguya, you're gonna kill me," Mai said, Kaguya quickly let go.

"My bad," she said, Aurora smiled at the two.

"I'm fine, just need some rest, that's all," Aurora assured her, Mai nodded as they began their way home, though because of Auroras' powers, it didn't take as long as the journey there. Mai smiled as she stood on the end of the platform they were on, she looked back towards the mine shaft that had fallen, the wind decided to pick up on that note, Mai smiled at how ironic it felt. Her hair was blown by the wind, Naru smiled at the girl as he placed his arms around her, he too looked at the mine shaft that was destroyed, a smile played on his lips as it got smaller and smaller in the distance.

"Well this case is solved," Naru said to her, the two walked to the front of the platform, standing next to Ayako and Monk.

"One door closed," Kii said, Sakura smiled as she took her girlfriends' hand.

"Another door opens," she added, Mai smiled.

"And a new adventure begins," she finished.

* * *

**Mai's not dead, and you guys saved Naru from dying, yay, well this is not the last chapter, I think there will be one more, then that will be it, also I've put up a new Ghost Hunt story it's called New Cases, Old Faces, so be sure to check it out ok? Now please REVIEW :D**


	19. A Perfect Ending

**One Week Later **

A week had passed since the gang had all faced the monster, that was once Chii, they had rested up and gotten their energy back. Now they all sat in the lounge of SPR, Akira sat with Aurora, Kaguya sat with Ryou, Mai stood next to James as he presented a design on how the gun he had invented would blow passed Auroras' defences. Since her defences are normally done with the shield of darkness, and that's what they use to trap demons in, they needed a way to be able to kill it while it was in the hold, that's why James was talking about it.

The doors to SPR opened as the original SPR team stepped through, Ayako hitting Monk, but no one knew why, Mai just shrugged assuming it was the hormones she was having, Masako was laughing with John, while Madoka and Lin were talking about something, Ayako smiled at seeing Mai and the D.E.T in front of them. Naru walked forwards and sat in his usual chair, while Mai left to get everyone tea.

The teams began talking as Mai walked back in, she smiled at everyone, they were like a big happy family. She placed the tea sets in front of them all, Ayako sat on Monks' knee, Madoka sat in Lins', Aurora sat on Akiras', Kaguya sat on Ryous' while James decided to stand.

"Where are Kii and Sakura?" Masako asked, the D.E.T smiled, Mai giggled a little as she thought about what they had said to her.

"The two decided they needed a vacation, a little R&R, if you get what I mean," she said, everyone nodded while the D.E.T burst out laughing, Naru stood up on that note.

"There's something I want to say first of all," he said, everyone turned their attention to him, "First off D.E.T I would like to welcome you as official members of SPR, if you're ever needed we'll give you a call, and if we're ever needed just give us a call," he said, the D.E.T nodded, "Second, Ayako and Monk said they had something to say," Kaguya smiled once he said that, while Mai sat in Narus' lap.

"Actually we have two things to say," Monk said, "The first thing is, me and Ayako are getting married," everyones' gaws hung open on that note, while Kaguya just smiled away at them, it was silent in the room until;

"OH MY GOD NO WAY AAAAHHHHHH!" Madoka screamed and hugged Ayako, as everyone congratulated them both by either hugging them, or giving them a pat on the back. Once everyone settled down Ayako spoke up.

"The second thing is," she stopped for a minute seeing everyone looking anxious, "Mai, we would like to adopt you as our own child," Ayako said, Naru smiled, looking at Mai, who was shocked out of her mind. Ayako walked over and held her arms open, Mai didn't need any further motion as she jumped into her new mothers' arms, her new father wrapped his arms around her as well.

"That's so great," Kaguya said, everyone nodded.

"We want you to move in with us Mai, as soon as possible, we've already signed the adoption forms," Monk smiled, Mai nodded with tears in her eyes. The D.E.T smiled and stood up, Kaguya wrapped an arm around her shoulder, while Aurora did the same, but from the opposite shoulder.

"Well, this was an interesting turn of events, no?" Aurora asked, Kaguya smiled even wider, if possible, and glomped the two girls.

"Oh wait wedding, that's right," James whispered to Akira, who snickered and nodded his head.

"Oh Mai~," they said in a sing-song voice, Mai and the other two girls froze on that note.

"We've planned your wedding," Akira said, James nodded.

"The theme's blue, what do you think?" he asked as he showed Mai the plan, even the table arrangement and the invites, Mai gaped, then turned around.

"Hey Ayako," the woman looked at her, "I got two wedding planners here for you," she said, James and Akira nodded and went to work with Ayako and the wedding plans, Monk chuckled at her.

An hour passed since everyone was excited, now they had all calmed down, Ayako sighed as she stood up, Monk looked at her confused but Mai just smiled.

"I have one more announcement," Ayako said, she then turned to Monk, "You're going to be a daddy," she said to him, everyone gasped while Monk just stared at her.

"Well yeah, I mean we're adopting Mai, so obviously," he said to her, Mai grabbed Ayakos' purse and whacked him, while everyone else face palmed.

"Thank you Mai," Ayako said and turned back to Monk, "No you idiot, I mean I'm pregnant," she told him, Monk stared wide eyed before standing up, picking Ayako up and spinning her in a circle. Everyone smiled as the couple before them kissed, the romance must have rubbed off because everyone else started to kiss as well.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Do you Houshou Takigawa, take Ayako Matsuzaki, to be your wife in sickness and in health to death do you part?" the priest asked the man dressed in a black tux before him.

"I do," the man replied.

"And do you Ayako Matsuzaki take Houshou Takigawa in sickness and in health, to death do you part?" the man asked the woman dressed in a long dress, with a vaile over her face, tears streamed down the womans face as she replied.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest said, Monk turned to his newly wed wife and lifted her vaile; he smiled as he saw the tear stains.

"I love you," he whispered to her, the tears streamed harder form Ayakos' face.

"I love you too," she said, with that, the monk closed the gap between the two, making their wedding official. Form the side four men dressed in black smiled at the newly wed couples.

"I can't believe my Monk's getting married," one said, which resulted in a whack from the tallest.

"Shut it Yasu," he said, the boy next to him smiled sheepishly.

"Don't be so hard Lin," Naru scolded the man. Naru had really opened up over the years; he showed more feeling now than ever, though it was only because of Mai.

"Yes Lin, today's a day for tears, even if they are fake tears," John pointed out; Lin smiled slightly and decided to shot hitting the boy.

On the other side of the room, three girls smiled at the newlyweds, each girl was dressed in a different colour.

"So cute," Madoka said as her red dress hung down to her ankles, Masako nodded as she covered her mouth with her teal green dress.

"You ok Masako?" Mai asked, as her strapless blue dress hung to the floor also.

"Yes I'll be fine," Masako said as she put her hand back down, Mai looked at the girl and handed her something out of her bag.

"Use it," Mai ordered, Masako looked at her in shock.

"Mai you don't possibly think…." She stopped as Mai held a hand up to her.

"Hey it's a possibility so use it," Mai ordered, Masako smiled but nodded nonetheless. A little girl tugged at Mais' leg as she knelt down to pick her up, the little girl smiled up at her as Mai smiled back.

From the middle of the room Ayako and Monk had stopped kissing and were now looking at the audience before them, their parents were there, their little girl was in Mais' arms, Narus' parents had been invited and many more people were there, minus the D.E.T, who sent their apologies, but they had a case to solve in England, something to do with people disappearing.

Later that night everyone sat in the ball room of the hotel they were in, Mai smiled at Naru as she walked up to stage, Ayako and Monk smiled at the girl.

"Ok everyone, this one's for the newlyweds, I hope they enjoy it," Mai said as she winked to Monk and Ayako, the two hadn't had their first dance yet, they wanted to let Mai sing first.

'_**Elevator buttons and morning air**_

_**Stranger's silence makes her wanna take the stairs**_

_**If you were there, you'd laugh about their vacant stares**_

_**But right now, her time is theirs**_

_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves**_

_**They'll judge it like they know about her and you**_

_**And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do**_

_**The jury's out, but her choice is you**_

_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**_

_**People throw rocks at things that shine**_

_**And life makes love look hard**_

_**The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is yours**_

_**You never know what people have up their sleeves**_

_**Ghosts from her past gonna jump out at you**_

_**Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles**_

_**But you don't care 'cause right now she's yours**_

**And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

**The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is yours**

_**And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and**_

_**Your hands are tough but they are where hers belong in**_

_**She'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you**_

_**'Cause she love the gap between your teeth**_

_**And she love the riddles that you speak**_

_**And any snide remarks from her father about your tattoos will be ignored**_

_**'Cause her heart is yours**_

**So don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

**And life makes love look hard**

**And don't you worry your pretty little mind**

**People throw rocks at things that shine**

_**But they can't take what's yours; they can't take what's yours**_

**The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is yours'**

The guitar Mai had been playing ended there, she smiled at the audience as everyone clapped and cheered for her. Mai smiled one last time at Monk and Ayako before walking off the mini stage. Ayako hugged Mai, as did Monk, before the two walked out to the middle of the dance floor, taking her hand in his they both began to dance along with one of their favourite songs.

"Oh they're so cute together, when are you and Mai going to get married?" Luella asked Naru, popping up out of nowhere.

"Luella don't rush the boy," Martin said, Luella pouted as Mai and Naru both turned red.

"But I want grandchildren," Luella complied, Mai giggled a little.

"I think we have plenty of time for that Luella," Mai said, Naru nodded his head as he lead Mai out onto the dance floor to join Ayako and Monk, Martin followed soon after with Luella, then Lin and Madoka, and finally Masako and John. Masako was blushing the entire time as they danced next to Mai she whispered something to her.

"It came back positive," Mai stopped her dance with Naru, for two reasons, one the song ended and two, Masako was pregnant, Mai screamed and threw her arms around her.

"I'm so happy," everyone began to crowd around, everyone looked at the two of them expectantly.

"What is it?" Ayako asked, Mai smiled as Masako spoke up.

"I'm pregnant," she said, everyone gasped as John spun her around, like Monk had done with Ayako and kissed her.

An hour or two later every girl stood in a crowd wanting to catch the bouquet of flowers Ayako had, Mai smiled as she stood over in one of the corners.

"Not taking part?" Naru asked, Mai shook her head.

"No your mother's doing it for me," she said, Naru turned to see his mother in the crowd, he face palmed.

"What am I going to do with her?" he asked himself.

"_Oh tell Naru to leave mom alone," _Genes' voice came in Mais' head.

"Gene says just leave her alone," Naru scoffed and looked at Mai.

"If I did that, then it would be a disaster," Naru said.

"_Good point," _Genes' voice came again as Mai giggled at the two of her, Naru smiled at her. Mai saw something coming towards her out of the corner of her eye, she saw it was soft, so on instinct she spun and caught it, Mai smiled softly as she saw the bouquet of flowers in her hand, Naru smiled wider at her.

"Well then, that only leaves one thing," he said as he got down on one knee, everyone gasp as did Mai, "Mai Taniyama, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" Mai stared at her boyfriend of two years, tears glistened her eyes as she tackled him to the ground, soon everyone was joining in, and it soon became one massive pile on, with Naru being at the bottom, soon everyone began laughing.

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

"MAMA, Hoshino's being mean," a little girl with brow eyes and black hair yelled, Mai turned to the little girl as Naru shook his head.

"Hoshino, stop being mean to your sister," their father ordered, a little boy, the same age, only with brown hair and blue eyes pouted.

"How they ended up being twins I'll never know," Mai mused, a knock at the door got their attention, Mai turned and walked over to it.

"Ayako, Monk," she greeted the two older people in front of her, Ayako gave her a playful glare, "Sorry, mom, dad, so nice to see you," she corrected herself.

"Ayumi," the little girl said jumping into her arms, a twelve year old girl caught her.

"Komochi, how are you?" Ayumi asked her, Ayumi had her fathers' hair and mothers' eyes, the girl laughed as another boy and girl ran up to them, the two turned and saw Masako and John, with Lin and Madoka.

"Lin, Madoka, Masako, John, nice to see you all," Mai said as they entered the house, everyone sat down and began to talk, the parents often sneaked looks at the children, knowing that sooner or later, they would take their place as SPR, and one or maybe both of Mais' children would have her powers, and be the next black and white warrior, but for now, for her, everything was perfect.

* * *

**This story is finished, long epilogue as well, oh well, I'm sad, I'm going to cry in a corner, I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO END, oh and if you haven't already, you can check my other story out 'New Cases, Old Faces' you won't be disappointed with it, also if you're wondering what happened with the D.E.T, just read on.**

**Akira and Aurora got married and had two children, one girl aged three, one boy aged six, they trained them to be demon hunters, like themselves, but also how to hold down a job, they sent them to school like normal parents would. Akira now holds a job as a martial arts teacher, while Aurora is a private tutor for people.**

**Kaguya and Ryou both are engaged and have one child, a boy, again he's being train on how to be a demon hunter, and is being sent to school, he has both Kaguyas' and Ryous' powers, making him dangerous to any demon that comes near him.**

**Kii and Sakura both have a civil partnership and have adopted a baby girl, they are not going to train her in the ways of a hunter, as they want her to have a normal life, she is being sent to school and has a lot of friends.**

**James met a woman and is engaged to her, she is pregnant with his first child, and is expecting her anytime soon. The woman is a doctor at a hospital in England, where James now lives, she knows all about his past but doesn't care, they are not going to teach their child in the ways of a hunter, however if it is ever needed, they will introduce him/her to the other members of the team. James is a teacher at a private school on martial arts and weapons.**

**Well that's what happened with everyone, I'm really sad this is over, I've had fun writing it, and THANK YOU SO MUCH for the reviews, you're all awesome, I love you all, now I have to go, until next time, please REVIEW :D**


End file.
